El nuevo orden
by Sra. B
Summary: AU.El mundo cayo bajo el dominio de Bill pero la familia Pines sigue con vida y hace mucho mas que sobrevivir en este mundo donde las pesadillas se hicieron realidad y los seres sobrenaturales se aliaron con el nuevo dios que ha reescrito todas las sociedades, las normas y leyes naturales. Un rumor se extiende por el mundo, y desmiente la inmortalidad del dios.
1. Capítulo 1: Pesadillas y el nuevo orden

**Esta es la primera historia que publico, espero que les guste aunque este primer capitulo busca mas que nada introducir el mundo en el que están insertos. De igual forma no quise explicar algunas las cosas, porque lo haré mas adelante en los proximos capítulos ... Al principio la historia ira algo lenta.**

 **Bueno los dejo con la historia C:**

* * *

 **Pesadillas y el nuevo orden:**

Cuando quiso abrir los ojos cansados y adoloridos, se dio cuenta de que estaban vendados y quiso comprimir los labios, sin embargo, poco después de hacerlo el labio inferior escoció con un dolor creciente mientras la sangre recorrió su barbilla.

El tiempo transcurrió tortuosamente, mientras poco a poco se recomponía controlando su respiración y recuperando la audición que progresivamente se enfocaba en lo que parecían susurros confusos y distantes. De pronto el suelo se movió arrastrando la superficie sobre la que se encontraba, hasta un punto que le pareció muy distante… Estaba cegada en un lugar desconocido, y la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría con ella la acompañó hasta que un hombre le quito sin culpa las vendas dejando ver la tribuna oval del edificio. Era el gran coliseo.

Por segunda vez en el día perdió el control de su cuerpo, sintiendo los impulsos frenéticos del miedo que recorría cada una de sus partes, comprimiendo sus músculos incluyendo su corazón. Por un minuto completo, el pecho se mantuvo estático hasta que el aire se agotó, impulsando sus sentidos de supervivencia a ser más fuertes que la sorpresa, obligándola a respirar mientras las lágrimas caían irremediablemente por su rostro.

-Bienvenida a la casa de los perdidos-dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella para cortar las ataduras de las manos- En poco se dará inicio a la subasta.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante cuando la soledad devastadora y el terror de saber lo que vendría, la vencieron espantosamente.

La gente de la tribuna estaba expectante, vieron al verdugo arrastrar un carro hasta la mitad del escenario, cargando un bulto con la estructura de un cubo perfecto de paredes oscuras con símbolos brillantes que danzaban entre sí. Nadie que estuviera fuera del cubo podía ver lo que en él se encontraba, a excepción de la Patrona de la casa de los perdidos y sus ayudantes. Bastó un toque del hombre para que las paredes del cubo se deshicieran y casi inmediatamente todo el público se agolpó hacia el borde del escenario para verla, dejando escapar lo peor de su naturaleza. Entonces el verdugo se volvió relator y comunicó a la tribuna sobre su exótico origen. Niña de los bosques sin marca.

Esta fue la primera de sus pesadillas, nada produjo más terror en su corazón que ver la miseria de esos hombres que recorrieron su cuerpo con la mirada llena de una lujuriosa codicia, puesto que ella era "La primera en 5 años…una niña sin marca".

La subasta se inicio escandalosamente con una base mínima que hizo replegar a más de la mitad de las criaturas que se habían agolpado al borde del escenario. Con silbidos y claras manifestaciones irascibles marcaron con fuerza el desacuerdo al precio pactado por la señora de la casa de los perdidos, sin embargo, la casa los reprimió rápidamente, expulsándolos de vuelta a la calle, otros fueron transformados en piedra en el acto.

Pronto se hizo el silencio, uno que le estremeció la espina, sin embargo mantuvo la cabeza y la vista fija en el piso, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las voces de ofertas inundaron el aire y se fueron apagando conforme el precio iba subiendo. Pronto solo 3 voces perfectamente distinguibles mantuvieron la batalla verbal haciendo liberar al relator suspiros llenos de júbilo con cada oferta. Cuando el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, la niña levantó la vista presa de la curiosidad por querer conocer al comprador.

Frente a ella un hombre que rondaba los 50 años de edad, se subió al escenario donde permanecía arrodillada, y allí la inspeccionó cuidadosamente tocándole el vientre donde se suponía debía estar la marca que los grandes señores ponían a los humanos una vez que nacían en los jardines, y tal y como había sido prometido por el relator, la piel de la chica no tenía una sola cicatriz. Entonces con una sonrisa amable miró con sus ojos amarillos a la niña, quien no se atrevió a encararlo tan directamente. Enseguida el hombre comenzó a constatar con seriedad cada una de las lesiones que tenía en el cuerpo, contando en voz alta cada abuso " _dos heridas en las muñecas, dos en el rostro, uno en el hombro y un golpe severo y descuidado en la nuca_ ". Luego se levantó y selló la compra con la patrona de la casa de los Perdidos.

-Dime Pyronica, ¿Acaso intentaste matarla? – preguntó el hombre señalando el golpe en la cabeza de la chica.

La mujer demonio sonrió con ironía-por supuesto que no, pero no me gusta que mis inversiones se subleven así. Enséñale quien manda, o se te escapará…aunque-dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida, perversa- quizás sea peor, conmigo intentó el suicidio…tuve que castigar a 2 de mis hombres por ello. Jijijiji

-suicidio…-repitió el hombre torciendo la cabeza hacia la chica, mostrándole como sus pupilas se dilataban hasta que sus iris se volvieran completamente negros-No tienes pinta de ser una cobarde…

Y no lo era. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que caer a manos de los traidores de las ciudades.

 _ **10 años antes.**_

Es toque de queda en la ciudad, recuerden quedarse en sus ratoneras o serán invitados cordialmente a formar parte del sillón de tres cuerpos del salón 6 –dijo un altoparlante para luego bostezar, aburrido y disgustado. Los turnos de noche, nunca fueron de su agrado…ah si solo tuviera ojos para ver a su alrededor, todo sería mucho mas interesante...

Una sombra se mantuvo observando las calles vacías y derruidas, atento a algún movimiento en la casa de enfrente que estaba justo detrás de la criatura. El tiempo pasaba y la ansiedad comenzó a saborearse en su boca, trago su propia saliva y de pronto, vio la luz rosada parpadeante por apenas un momento, justo desde la ventana del primer piso del edificio que estaba tras el altoparlante. Entonces suspiró aliviado y enseguida deslizó la tabla que cubría la ventana por la que había estado vigilando las calles. Ahora sabía que su hermana estaba a salvo. El no dudaba de su capacidad, pero siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Abandonó su puesto de vigilancia y subió las escaleras que estaban atrás, para continuar rumbo al tercer piso de la casona, allí se metió a un cuarto con la puerta pintada con el ojo de bill y se detuvo un momento para estornudar, el aire de la habitación olía a tierra y estaba repleta de libros tirados por todo el piso, algunos ordenados en una pila, otros con paginas arrancadas por su propia mano. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y enseguida utilizó una linterna para apuntar hacia el edificio contiguo. La hizo parpadear 3 veces y en respuesta recibió otra señal luminosa, aunque con mucho menos potencia que su linterna. La ventana del edificio de enfrente se abrió y un chico de casi 10 años se mostró, listo para recibir la tabla gruesa que Dipper extendió hacia él, tras asomarse por la ventana a comprobar que no hubiera curiosos en los alrededores. Era una suerte que hubieran dos árboles frondosos y salvajes obstruyendo de los flancos que daban a la calle, así que cruzo a través de la tabla y llego con el chico que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Misión cumplida- le dijo Dipper tras desordenarle el cabello juguetonamente. Enseguida quitaron la tabla y cerraron la ventana con mucho cuidado, luego bajaron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

Dipper se acomodó sobre el suelo con cuidado, su pierna aún no estaba del todo curada, a ratos dolía, pero al menos con los implementos que había conseguido su hermana podría estar listo para la próxima semana. Frente a él, había un grupo de niños inquietos y silenciosos. Sonrió cuando los vio acurrucarse los unos con los otros buscando obtener un poco más de calor. Era otoño y las tardes helaban cada vez más a medida que los nubarrones se iban acumulando en el cielo, tal parecía que la época de lluvias se estaba adelantando, pues apenas había terminado el verano y parecía que llovería, y sin embargo, no había mejor momento para salir de la ciudad que ésa estación del año, porque el frio invitaba a muchos tipos de demonios a emigrar hacía el ecuador donde las temperaturas eran más tibias, por otro lado la humedad en el aire entorpecía el olfato de los Dogos vigilantes en la noche lo que hacía las calles un tanto más seguras para ello. Quizás la mayor amenaza era la vigilancia de los ojos de Cipher que nunca disminuía tanto como quisieran, pues apenas un tercio de ellos desaparecía junto con los otros demonios.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas no-noches Señor Pines.- contestó uno de los niños en un susurro casi ininteligible.

Dipper tuvo que ahogar una risa cuando lo escuchó, apenas tenía 17 años cumplidos, pero no le molestó que lo llamarán así, en realidad, estaba sorprendido que lo trataran con tanto respeto, pues cada uno tenía entre 5 y 10 años, por lo que ellos no habían conocido mucho sobre cómo era la sociedad antes de que los demonios tomaran el control del mundo.

-Descansen –dijo acomodando en la manga de su chaqueta la navaja que hace años le había dado stan

Un sonido seco se oyó contra la puerta de entrada de la casa. Dipper abrió sus ojos de golpe, alertado por los toques en la puerta…Ya era de día, y se había dormido…Le tomó un momento orientarse sobre lo que estaba pasando, mas cuando vio a los niños encogerse todavía más bajo la sabana vieja, recordó inmediatamente donde estaba y su misión. El mayor de los chicos se levanto junto con Dipper y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta. Toc toc toc. Dipper se oculto tras la muralla que separa el pasillo principal del vestíbulo y le hizo una seña al niño para que hablara.

-¿Quién toca?

-una calabaza-dijo una voz femenina que él reconoció inmediatamente.

-Enseguida la puerta se abrió y Dipper esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a su hermana con la mochila en la mano cargada de suministros médicos. Entonces ella entro al lugar y tras de ella estaba Gideon con un ojo hinchado y amoratado. Dipper rió en cuanto lo vio.

-Me debes una grande Pines.-dijo malhumorado- ay- se quejó cuando quiso fruncir el seño y su cara dio un tiró doloroso en respuesta.

-Dipper no deberías reírte, se porto muy bien cuidándome la espalda.

-No tienes que mentir por él Mabel.

-No es así, estoy hablando enserio, lo hizo muy bien.

\- lo que tu digas…

-¿Donde están los chicos? –pregunto ella.

-En la sala

\- Se volverán locos cuando vean esto.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué conseguiste?

-Yo definitivamente voy a tener la porción más grande…-exigió Gideon.

-Es azúcar, todo un kilo- contestó Mabel ignorando a Gideon.

-Te luciste- aceptó Dipper.

-Gracias -dijo Gideon- fui yo quien la tomó.

-¿Está diciendo la verdad?

-Paren con eso ustedes dos- regaño Mabel poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¡Señorita Mabel!-dijeron emocionados los chicos en cuanto la vieron entrar a la sala.

Dipper y Gideon se quedaron en el arco de entrada, ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirla. Ella se arrodillo y le dio un beso a cada uno de los niños, luego les pregunto por como pasaron la noche, y les enseño la azúcar sellada en un paquete de plástico grueso. Dipper sonrió cuando oyó el grito de alegría que los mayores lanzaron en cuanto vieron la azúcar y luego rió cuando los chicos se cubrieron las bocas por el escándalo. Cuando Mabel abrió el paquete, les dio apenas un pequeño puñado a cada uno en sus manos que luego comieron poco a poco, humedeciendo sus dedos con saliva para que el azúcar se pegara sobre la yema de sus dedos…Los más pequeños imitaron a los mayores al no saber muy bien que era la arena blanca que les habían puesto en las manos, pero en cuanto descubrieron el sabor dulce se echaron toda la azúcar a la boca.

-Comeremos un poco cada día- les advirtió ella.

-No deberíamos guardarla para algo más importante…-dijo Gideon, a lo que Dipper asintió al estar de acuerdo con él, como pocas veces.

-No, es mejor comerla ahora, en el viaje a casa puede ser que no tengamos tiempo para probarla.

"O que no tengamos otra oportunidad", pensaron ambos hombres.

-hermano, hermano, ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Bien.

-¿bien, bien o solo bien?

-Bien, bien…Solo duele a veces, mi rodilla ya no está hinchada de hecho.

-Eso es bueno…-entonces ella se mordió el labio y Dipper supo que no tenía buenas noticias- conseguimos un montón de cosas en el mercado, pero no lo que nos pediste para el dolor, lo siento.

-oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-conseguimos tramal- intervino Gideon- es todavía mejor, pero no estamos seguros sobre cuánto sea la dosis.

-¿revisaron la etiqueta?

-esta borrada.

-No importa, eso servirá

-Dipper ni siquiera sabemos cuando venció. No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Mabel.

-Estoy bien –repitió- como dije, ya no está hinchada y no duele casi, así que quizás ni siquiera lo necesite.

Mabel le sostuvo la mirada un momento, pero luego acabó por rendirse y siguió hablando con los niños. Gideon se retiró con las mochilas hacia la escalera donde tomó asiento. Se sentía agotado, había pasado toda la noche despierta haciendo guardia por Mabel, a pesar de que ella había pedido turnarse. Cuando regresaron del mercado mensual, justo antes del toque de queda, decidieron que no irían directamente esa noche hasta el escondite donde estaba Dipper y los niños por miedo a que alguien los hubiera seguido, en consecuencia Dipper se traslado de edificio al ver que anochecía y ellos no estaban de vuelta, si para llegado el toque de queda ellos no estaban de regreso o no daban señales de vida en el segundo punto de encuentro, entonces Gideon y Mabel habían fallado y hubiera tenido que conformarse con lo peor. Pero por suerte ese no había sido el caso.

Mabel fue quien tomo los riesgos más grandes, insistiendo en que debían conseguir absolutamente todo lo de la lista a pesar de que la orden de Dipper era que no arriesgarse, él había sido claro en que ya era suficiente con que hubieran rescatado al grupo de niños de la fábrica de Pyrónica. En general les había ido bastante bien, y sólo habían estado en problemas cuando uno de los dogos olfateó en el aire el perfume silvestre de las flores secas que Mabel siempre traía colgando en su cuello. Al parecer una de ellas no crecía por la zona y esto los alertó. Gideon todavía sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando recordó el momento exacto en que vio a los hombres cabeza de dogo mirar hacia donde ellos estaban haciendo la fila para conseguir entrar en el mercado. El viento había soplado en su contra, llevando el perfume hasta las criaturas y fue entonces cuando vio como el olfato de los dogos se hinchaba en cuanto identificaron el aroma dulce.

Por suerte Gideon había estado más atento y le arrebato el collar mientras fingía que le acomodaba la chaqueta. Mabel inmediatamente quiso apartarlo de si misma, ofendida, pero bastaron dos miradas significativas para que comprendiera que algo estaba sucediendo. Enseguida ella sintió un tirón y luego vio a Gideon retirarse apresuradamente con el collar y luego quedó petrificada cuando los Dogos pasaron por su lado, apenas deteniéndose un momento junto a ella para oler el aire, más no la miraron dos veces. El albino caminó tan rápido como pudo, bordeando el galpón, pasando entre la gente hasta llegar al otro extremo donde logró perder a los perros gracias a la muchedumbre que iba saliendo por del mercado ya con sus compras del mes. Los Dogos tienen un olfato bastante agudo, pero su vista es mala durante el día, además el mercado siempre es una zona difícil para ellos por la mezcla de olores que existen en el lugar, sin mencionar que sus ojos comúnmente lagrimeaban con el sol producto del ardor que les provocaba la luz y frecuentemente se los veía con gruesos lagrimones en los ángulos de sus ojos, y sin embargo, esto no los hace lucir menos fieros. Sus cuerpos se parecen a de los humanos más fuertes, siendo de estructura robusta, pero la piel está cubierta por una gruesa capa de pelo café, duro y áspero al tacto; sobre los hombros tienen una cabeza dismorfica muy semejante a los Dogos burdeos. No fueron creados para el trabajo diurno ni para el verano, pero igualmente los hacen trabajar a plena luz del sol en esta época por la emigración de los demonios que comienza en setiembre de cada año.

\- ¿Como estas? – Gideon despertó de sus cavilaciones y levanto la vista hacia Dipper.

\- Estoy mejor que tu.

\- No parece…-bromeó al chico, pero en cambio se hizo un silencio incómodo y sin quererlo la vista de Dipper cayó sobre el ojo del chico- Gideon…gracias por cuidar de Mabel.

Pero éste solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Enserio gid-

\- Está bien…-interrumpió el otro.

Dipper quería decir algo más, pero sabía que probablemente no seria para mejor. Habían pasado años y sin embargo el albino seguía enamorado de Mabel…. En el fondo él seguía siendo el mismo cretino egoísta de siempre, pero si algo había aprendido con los años es que el chico haría cualquier cosa por ella. El problema era que Mabel no gustaba de él y no lo haría nunca. Bueno, tampoco era culpa de nadie, las cosas eran así y punto, pero a veces, sólo a veces, sentía que tenía que decirle que diera vuelta esa página. Quizás era su experiencia con Wendy o como a veces bromeaba Mabel, le preocupaba porque se estaban haciendo amigos, pero fuese lo que fuese no le gustaba ver ese aire decaído en él cada vez que tenía cerca a su hermana, no era para nada sano.

\- Creo que una semana es largo tiempo- habló por fin el albino.

\- Tenemos que esperar a que el ambiente se humedezca…

\- Mira mi ojo, estoy preocupado que uno de ellos haya sentido el olor de mi sangre…

\- ¿Cómo pasó…?- preguntó, pero inmediatamente reformuló su pregunta- ¿a cuanta distancia estaban ellos de ustedes cuando paso?

\- Más de 10 metros.

\- Es mucho mas del rango que…

\- No me importa eso, ellos se están multiplicando, son mejores cada vez…

\- Es por eso que tenemos que hacer esto…si no quieres volver a la ciudad otra vez, está bien.

\- Ese no es el problema Dipper, Mabel toma esto como si fuera una misión…

\- ¿Y qué es lo que es? –pregunta sin ocultar su descontento. Dipper siempre supo que Gideon nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las incursiones en la ciudad y siempre las evitaba si tenía la oportunidad, creía que no valía la pena adentrarse a rescatar gente que no pedía ser salvada de Bill y compañía. Sin embargo, esta vez había venido porque nadie más del campamento podía acompañar a los gemelos a infiltrarse a la ciudad.

Gideon lo miro directamente frunciendo el ceño, incluso si dolía.

\- Un día no podremos volver a la ciudad, y no creo que tu o tus estúpidos tíos sepan cuando pasara. Mabel debe quedarse en el campamento, y no me digas que ella está bien donde tu estés porque sé que has venido aquí sin ella cuando se supone estás haciendo trabajos de reconocimiento con los Corduroy. Tu también estas preocupado. Es una chica, una mujer y ella no es tan cuidadosa como para que los demás no noten…

\- ¿Qué están discutiendo los dos?- Mabel apareció por el pasillo con los 5 niños tras de ella y de brazos cruzados.

\- Nada-dijeron al unísono.

\- No parecía nada.

\- Gideon dijo que podríamos partir antes…No estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Es cierto?

\- Si Mabel, por como veo las cosas, lloverá pronto, y no será poco, creo que con eso será suficiente para perder a los dogos.

\- Bien, no podían esperar a que terminara con los chicos. Creo que es algo que debemos hablar entre todos.

\- Surgió de repente – dijo Gideon mosqueado- creo que voy a dormir un momento, si me disculpan.

\- Adelante Gid –dijo Mabel- que descanses- deseo, pero Gideon solo le sonrió en respuesta cuando paso junto a ella.

\- No quieres partir antes.

\- No ¿Tu sí?

\- No lo sé, ellos parecen estar bien…

\- Porque lo están, pero no quiero

\- Correr más riesgos, lo sé. Dipper Hemos hecho esto ciento de veces, vamos a estar bien. No vas a darte cuenta cuando **estemos de vuelta** por más chicos.

Entonces Dipper supo que ella los había oído- Mabel,

-No me corte el cabello por nada Dipper – espetó. Ella ya no tenía ese cabello castaño largo que siempre la había caracterizado y en lugar de eso usaba la gorra desteñida de Dipper, sobre los cortos mechones castaños. Todo para parecer muchos más a un varón que una mujer.

-no se trata de eso Mabel, Gideon tiene razón, un día ya no podremos volver, y entonces.

-No ocurrirá nada de lo que piensan. ¿No has pensado que para cuando ese día llegue posiblemente ni siquiera logremos entrar? Wendy y sus hermanos hacen un buen trabajo vigilando los movimientos de los demonios en la frontera.

-No se trata de eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Mabel soy tu hermano, eres mi hermana…Siempre voy a estar preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero somos un equipo. Nadie va a cambiar eso.

-Claro que no, pero necesito que seas cuidadosa, mi pierna ya está mejor, pero no sé si pueda protegerte si algo sucede.

-dip soy la gemela alfa, puedo cuidarme sola al mismo tiempo que cuido de ti- dijo orgullosa.

-Muy bien gemela alfa, no te importara entonces llevar algo de mi bolso cuando nos vayamos

\- uUGh, bueno tal vez tu chaqueta.

Dipper sonrió-Ok, vamos al guardar esto con el resto de las cosas.

-cierto…¿De verdad estaremos bien solo con eso?

-Sí, Ford solo necesita más que nada las herramientas que conseguimos nuestro segundo día aquí, lo demás era sólo si teníamos el tiempo y la oportunidad.

-Estará contento entonces, conseguí todo lo de la lista.

-¿incluyendo la sal?

-Sip y un juego de naipes.

-¿Dónde obtuv…? Espero que el ojo de Gideon no sea porque te volviste loca robando cosas del mercado. No sacamos tanto dinero cuando vendimos el par de aros de oro al  
menschvogel.

-pfff…fue porque me atraparon haciendo trampa con los dados, ya sabes el par de gemelos del tío stan… El tipo se puso furioso y se formó toda una pelea, pero Gideon saltó en frente de mí cuando uno de esos mastodontes quiso golpearme el rostro.

\- ¡apostaste el dinero que teníamos!

-Aumente el dinero que teníamos –corrigió con tranquilidad- el que no apuesta no gana.

\- ¿Mabel tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue todo eso? No puedes molestarte con nosotros si luego no queremos traerte aquí- dijo escandalizado.

\- Tú siempre dices lo mismo, pero son mis jugadas las que hacen que cumplamos con nuestras metas en la ciudad. Tu nunca quieres hacer nada y

\- ¿Por qué están peleando? –dijo uno de los niños

Los gemelos se miraron dudosos sobre que decir.

\- Tía Mabel y yo estamos discutiendo sobre las compras del mercado.

\- No nos gustan los gritos –dijo el menor de ellos escondido tras los otros niños.

-Oh cariño, lo siento mucho, nosotros a veces discutimos, pero luego siempre solucionamos todo…

-Si chicos, pelamos a veces pero luego estamos bien- confirmó Dipper.

-Mi mamá siempre decía eso - dijo el mismo niño y luego se fue al salón.

-Dipper…

-Tranquila hablaré con el –entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, pero a medio camino se detuvo – más tarde discutiremos eso…

Tres días después, las esperadas lluvias por fin habían caído sobre la ciudad. El problema es que estaba cayendo más agua de la que habían intuido que caería. El repicar de la lluvia se oía en el exterior aunque ya no con tanta intensidad como en la mañana, y mientras tanto los gemelos y Gideon se encontraban en la sala, preparando los bolsos y las mochilas que cada uno llevaría la próxima semana cuando por fin abandonaran la ciudad. Gracias a Mabel todos tendrían que llevar un bulto incluyendo los niños, pues así podrían repartir mejor el peso de las cosas.

Mabel estaba en una esquina con una aguja reforzando los fondos de los bolsos, pues el viaje seria largo y el camino estaría más escarpado producto de la erosión de las lluvias. Por su parte, Dipper y Gideon estaban repartiendo el peso de las cosas en tres montones grandes para ellos, mientras que los niños llevarían lo más liviano como las chaquetas, las vendas selladas en paquetes de papel, entre otras cosas.

-ustedes revisaron los zapatos de Hunter? –Dijo Mabel de pronto- creo que están algo viejos…

-Están bien –dijo Gideon- en el sótano había algo de pegamento, ehmm neopren, cerro bastante bien, y le di un refuerzo a los bordes de las suelas de los demás chicos. Dipper también los revisó

\- Si…-confirmó Dipper y luego murmuró- creo que puedo llevar esto también.

-Chicos, sus bultos se ven más grandes que el mío.

\- Eso es porque tú estarás a cargo de Ron, Maximiliano y Miner, si alguno se cansa muy pronto, y probablemente será Miner, tendrás que ayudarlo con sus cosas.

-me parece- dijo con un tono serio que sólo saco una sonrisa a Dipper.

-No puedo creer que estés siendo tan rencorosa con nosotros – pero Mabel ni siquiera lo miró un instante- ¿Dónde está la Mabel que conozco?

-Se quedó en el campamento con el súper gancho que rompiste….

Dipper entonces la miró con incredulidad. Eso había pasado hace meses. Esto era serio, ella realmente estaba molesta con ellos.

-Mabel ya te dije que lo sentía, que es lo que quieres.

-Lo siento Dipper, pero yo no lo lamento- dijo Gideon para disgusto de Dipper- Mabel, me duele decirlo pequeña, pero todo lo que dije es cierto.

-Lo sé. Pero no soporto despertar cada mañana pensando en todas las cosas que nunca podré hacer por culpa de Bill, no quiero que el siga arrastrando mi vida de esa manera, me quita las ganas de vivir. ..

-Mabel

-No, ustedes no lo entienden, pero esto es lo que él desea, que perdamos todas nuestras esperanzas y vivamos esta pesadilla como si fuera nuestra vida.

-Pero es lo que es.

-No Dipper, el nos quitó nuestra vida, pero no va a robarnos la libertad. Y eso significa que haré todo lo que crea correcto sin importar qué….Gideon –llamó - eres mi amigo, pero hace mucho decidí que no escaparía de la realidad nunca más, y eso significa que debo enfrentarme a ella con todo lo que tengo- dice esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora esperando por una respuesta, pero Gideon ni siquiera se molesto en ver su rostro y en lugar de ello se fue del salón en silencio.

-Mabel, no vayas con él, va estar bien –dijo Dipper cuando vio que ella dejaba el bolso y la aguja a un lado con expresión preocupada.

-Pero…

-Mabel, ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos 15 años?…No fue hace mucho, pero han habido grandes cambios desde entonces. Creo que Gideon se está sintiendo abrumado y molesto y, diablos es la adolescencia. La peor edad del mundo, cuando sientes que todo el mundo tiene que hacer lo que dices aunque sólo tengas una pisca de razón. Deja que las cosas se enfríen, y estará bien en un momento…

-¿De verdad crees que sólo sean las hormonas?

-Claro que sí. No tengo que recordarte la pelea que tuviste con candy a los 16 por un pañuelo…

-Oh lo recordaste…tienes razón, el estará bien…-dice, pero por su rostro es claro que no está del todo convencida.

Es de noche y los altoparlantes vuelven a advertir el toque de queda en la ciudad, pero esta vez sus voces parecen acuosas pues siguen mojados aunque la lluvia ha amainado hasta volverse una simple llovizna. Mientras tanto, Dipper está bajando por las espaleras trayendo consigo una barra de metal embarrada con lodo, un trapo viejo y grueso, y un martillo.

-¿Cómo está afuera?

-Lleno de agua y barro, pero la sonda se enterró casi 5 centímetros en la tierra sin dificultad y luego tuve que forzarla con el martillo, como sea, obtuve la muestra que necesitaba del geosmin.

-No entiendo para que necesitabas salir a sacar tierra...

-El geosmin es un subproducto orgánico excretado por Streptomyces coelicolor, las colonias se multiplican en la tierra en las áreas de mayor concentración de agua, por lo que cuando salgamos por fín de la ciudad, y tengamos que decidir entre qué camino tomar, este identificador de partículas nos dirá hacia donde está la mayor concentración de geosmin, en teoría debería decirnos hacia donde se encuentran las áreas con mayor probabilidad de hacer deslaves….

Mabel lo observaba fijamente, un gesto que Dipper interpretó como una señal de que no había entendido lo que dijo, aunque la verdad es que ella había dejado de escuchar en cuanto dijo la palabra geosmin.

\- Es un rastreador de aludes…-dijo un poco frustrado.

-oh claro, genial…No tenías que darme todo un sermón de tus ñoño cosas para decirme eso- enseguida se retira hacia la sala, pues debía preparar la cena.

Pronto todos se reunieron en el gran salón junto a Mabel que se encontraba hirviendo agua de lluvia sobre una olla vieja, apoyada en tres cocinillas individuales hechas con latas de refrescos y vodka. El olor se filtraba por todo el cuarto, pero esto no les preocupaba en absoluto, la zona estaba llena de familias, repartidas en los distintos edificios al azar, y era común que se utilizaran distintos tipos de licores para preparar los alimentos, así que si un Dogo pasaba por la zona no le llamaría la atención, ellos básicamente sólo se preocupaban por aquellas personas que disidieran salir de sus hogares por la noche. Otra cosa era los Ojos alados que durante el día se llevaban a cualquiera que resultara sospechoso.

Cuando el agua hirvió, cambio la olla pequeña con el agua recién hervida por otra más grande que tenía ya agua cocida y filtraba, y la dejó calentarse hasta que comenzó a burbujear, luego diluyó 2 pastillas de sopa en ella para enseguida agregar un puñado de arroz.

-La cena estará lista en 20 minutos o menos- índico mientras revolvía-. Sobre la mesa de café hay paños humedecidos con agua, quiero esas manos limpias –dijo a los niños que comenzaron a limpiarse inmediatamente.

-No entiendo como lo hace- dijo Gideon, pues los chicos hacían cada una de las cosas que Mabel les pedía como pequeños soldados. Sin mencionar que siempre se ponían de su parte cuando surgía una discusión entre ellos.

-Es el efecto Mabel…Un arma adorable y peligrosa…

-tienes razón, ella podría liderar un ejército y sacarte de la cadena de mando…

Dipper boqueo, pero decidió que no respondería a lo último que dijo Gideon-

-Creo que como general nos haría a todos usar tapas de botella, y cristales pulidos como insignias de guerra- sinceramente no sabía como abordar al chico, pero creyó que era mejor ignorar toda su antipatía.

-Estoy deseando que pase- Dipper lo miro un instante pero en cuanto observó el expresión de Gideon se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando, muy a su manera, pero al menos su ánimo estaba mejorando por alguna razón, pero fuese lo que fuese, algo estaba cambiando, quizás estaba intentando olvidarse de Mabel.

Dipper, observó a todos los chicos dormir alrededor de Mabel quien tenía abrasado al pequeño Miner que apenas había cumplido 5 años la semana pasada. El no sabía porque, pero cada vez que observaba a su hermana así, sentía una mezcla de ternura y felicidad. Ella tenía razón, incluso si nunca lograban detener a bill, porque aunque él ya les había arrebatado muchas cosas, no podría quitarles su humanidad y su libertad. Además, no había otro momento en sus vidas en que pudiera ver a Mabel dormir con tanta tranquilidad. Paradójicamente en el refugio, donde estaban seguros completamente, ella siempre tenía pesadillas, pero cuando volvían a la ciudad y lograban sacar a los niños antes de ser contaminados por el germen de rareza de bill, ella descansaba profundamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Señor pines –dijo Miner apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, a lo que Dipper sonrió de vuelta. Ese niño era increíblemente inocente, a pesar de todo, incluso a pesar de haber vivido tan cerca de la fábrica de rarezas.

Gideon fue el único que no durmió con los demás, pues le había tocado hacer la primera guardia. Por una vez, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, y podía pensar sin preocuparse de que nadie estuviera atento a los gestos de su rostro.

Se mantuvo observando alternativamente a ambos gemelos Pines, intrigado por la facilidad con que se adaptaban a todas las situaciones. El no podía hacerlo, y sabía que esa parte de él nunca cambiaría. A diferencia de ellos, no estaba de acuerdo con poner sus vidas en peligro por un grupo de niños, para el bastaba con la gente que ya había en el campamento, no necesitaban más bocas que alimentar, es más, el solo hecho de que los Pines se atrevieran a entrar a una ciudad dominada por los esbirros de Bill, aunque fuera sólo para obtener herramientas e implementos que en la naturaleza no conseguirían jamás, era en si mismo peligroso, una declaración de guerra. Por una vez, habían logrado que los demonios dejaran de perseguirlos, pero Dipper y Mabel siempre estaban aventurándose contra el sistema de Bill, y ahora habían doblado la apuesto al comenzar a llevarse algo más valioso que los suministros del mercado negro o mas peligroso que una estafa en un juego de dados contra los dueños de la licorería, y eso era los niños elegidos para ser inoculados con el germen de la rareza.

Gideon no sabía que era peor, pisar el interior de esas maestranzas o que se llevaran consigo tanto chicos como fuera posible de ellas. El germen de la rareza era un concentrado de la rareza de Bill, usada para contaminar los cuerpos de los traidores (humanos sometidos voluntariamente a los demonios), o al menos aquellos que no eran inmunes a ella. Nadie sabía porque, pero existían personas que no podían transformar su humanidad aunque lo aceptaban voluntariamente, incluso si se ahogaban en la rareza, sus cuerpos no cambiaban. Él mismo era inmune, así como Ford, Stan, Soos, Wendy y otros tantos que vivían en el campamento, pero estos niños eran escogidos porque sus cuerpos además de aceptar el germen, su transformación podía ser manipulada por los esbirros de Bill para que fueran "Funcionales", como un Dogo o los tritones piramidales del océano.

Una vez que eran identificados, eran llevados a la fábrica de rarezas para encerrarlos a todos juntos en distintas jaulas de vidrio. Saber cuántos chicos entraban y cuantos salían, era quizás el único procedimiento que todavía se llevaba a cabo con responsabilidad en ese lugar, pero no todos los infectados por la rareza estaban realmente comprometidos con Pyrónica y mucho menos con su trabajo, pues bastaba apenas un poco de tabaco natural, canela y oro para que estos desaparecieran durante un día y a una hora precisa para que los gemelos hicieran lo propio. Del papel y los números era un trámite que sólo les preocupaba cada trimestre cuando pyrónica tenía que informar sobre el total de inoculaciones efectuadas en la fábrica.

No había una edad fija para que los niños sean llevados desde las jaulas al laboratorio donde finalmente eran inoculados con el germen, pero tras varias incursiones, los gemelos descubrieron que esto ocurría sólo cuando los chicos entraban en la pubertad. Dipper y Ford creían que esto tenia que ver con los cambios del metabolismo humano que se generaban a esta edad para iniciar el crecimiento y desarrollo necesario para alcanzar la adultez. Chicos como Hudson, llegaban a las maestranzas en cuanto eran identificados sin importar la edad, bastaba con que no dependieran de una madre o nodriza para subsistir, así que nadie se extrañaba si alguno no sobrevivía a las condiciones de hacinamiento y nunca nadie exigía cuerpos ni se revisaba el crematorio situado al final de las instalaciones.

Pyrónica era bastante astuta, pero su ego era lo suficientemente alto como para haber dejado de revisar las instalaciones tras pasar años sin que hubiera fugas o intentos de huídas por parte de los niños. Eso había permitido a los gemelos infiltrarse a través del sistema de alcantarillas deshabilitado hasta llegar a la recámara situada en la bodega principal. Por desgracia, la negligencia de los operadores y la precariedad de los recipientes donde era almacenada la rareza, hacía que existieran fugas constantes que contaminaba el agua y corría las paredes de concreto, filtrándose hasta las jaulas donde tenían encerrados a los niños

Cuando Dipper y Mabel llegaban a través de los conductos de las instalaciones, primero debían hacer un filtro entre los chicos, porque aquellos que se habían contaminado accidentalmente producto de las fugas, debían quedarse a terminar el proceso. Por así decirlo, el germen era muy inestable y podía hacer que estos chicos infectados mutaran con cualquier cosa viva que tocaran, lo que incluía insectos, y a veces también objetos inanimados. Esto era lo más difícil de todo, porque debían dejar atrás a muchos niños contaminados que sólo querían irse de allí.

Gideon odiaba esos llantos, el agua tornasolada y todo lo que ahí existía... El no podía hacer lo que ellos, tomar esa clase de decisiones y también…También se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, a medida que iba creciendo se daba cuenta de que tan egoísta podía llegar a ser, y que a diferencia de los gemelos, el no tenía coraje, aunque sí una pizca de temeridad, una que únicamente salía a flote por Mabel, y hasta hace unos años atrás, surgía también por el odio que les tuvo alguna vez a los hombres Pines.

Por eso le gustaba hacer guardia por las noches, pues así, en medio de esa soledad, podía pensar con libertad que no era parte de ellos y podía alimentar esas ganas que tenía de partir lejos de Mabel y su bondad y lejos de Dipper y su determinación. Dicho lugar estaba profundo en sus memorias, muy cerca del mundo que conoció antes de Bill y el nuevo orden.

"Mi Mabel" pensó medio adormilado cuando la oyó reír en sueños. Por un momento cerró sus ojos, pero al abrirlos, todo su cuerpo se paralizó, pestañeo una vez, y entonces pudo respirar. Durante un instante creyó ver que toda la piel de miner se había vuelto de un color negro profundo y húmedo, pero fue tan fugaz que apenas pudo formarse una imagen mental de ello. Miró el reloj y presionó el botón del costado para que se encendiera la luz de la pequeña linterna.

"Cielos…cielos…" se decía, mientras observaba al chico dormir estando completamente normal. "Estoy cansado, eso es todo, no hay forma de que esté contaminado, tú mismo lo comprobaste luego de que Dipper lo hiciera…Respira Gideon, es sólo el sueño" se decía, pero cuando termino su turno, no fue capaz de dormirse hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque creo que este Gideon, quedo algo diferente...Y mabel es un algo como una versión Femenina de Stan.. **.**

Ojala dejen reviews comentando, sugerencias, estoy abierta a cualquier cosa...

 **Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: El suplantador

**Reseña:**

 _"_ _El mundo cayo bajo el dominio de Bill pero la familia Pines sigue con vida y hace mucho mas que sobrevivir en este mundo donde las pesadillas se hicieron realidad y los seres sobrenaturales se aliaron con el nuevo dios que ha reescrito todas las sociedades, las normas y leyes naturales. Un rumor se extiende por el mundo, y desmiente la inmortalidad del dios._ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **El suplantador:**

.

.

.

Increíblemente el día tan esperado había llegado, y siendo apenas el medio día lograron salir de las fronteras de la ciudad, lejos del olfato de los dogos. Mabel fue la última en salir del antiguo recolector de aguas lluvias, dando un salto con una sonrisa eufórica. Pronto estarían de vuelta en el campamento, con los niños sanos y salvos. Luego ya no tendrían que volver a la ciudad en un largo tiempo. Estaba orgullosa y desbordaba arcoíris de felicidad hacia todas partes, literalmente, encantada de que el grupo de niños rescatados era todavía más grande que el de la última vez. Su buen humor resulto tan implacable que ni siquiera Gideon, cansado y ansioso como estaba, intentaba resistirse a él. Dipper se mantuvo como siempre varios pasos adelante, revisando el mapa y las marcas en las cortezas de los árboles que había al azar en el campo.

-¿Qué tal todo hermano?

\- Cuando vine a este lugar hace unos días, no parecía que el suelo estuviera tan blando, pero con la lluvia de anoche definitivamente las cosas cambiaron. Tenemos suficiente agua, así que vamos a seguir la ruta que va a través del bosque, es la más larga pero si hoy por la tarde vuelve a llover al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por los deslaves en el río.

-No va a llover Dippy.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar su mapa.

-porque no quiero que llueva, solo por eso…- y luego rió- será mejor que apresuremos el paso, cuando lleguemos al primer punto de resguardo, nos faltará tiempo para preparar el refugio.

-Suponiendo que la lluvia no vuelve a caer ahora mismo. Realmente no me gustan estas nubes…

Gideon mientras tanto, se quedó hasta el final del grupo, cuidando que ningún niño se quedara atrás mientras observaba de vez en cuando el cielo con los binoculares artesanales de Dipper.

Toda la comitiva se encontraba cruzando el llano extenso que bordeaba la ciudad, sector donde casi no habían arboles y en cambio estaba cubierto de pasto y arbustos tan altos que les llegaban a la cintura. El campo era el punto más crítico del viaje, pues la hierba, por muy alta que fuera, no lograría ocultar un grupo tan grande de personas. La patrulla de los ojos alados los descubrirían inmediatamente, además el campo media más de 300 metros contando desde el conducto de aguas lluvias (situado a poco más de 100 metros del último edificio de la ciudad), hasta los lindes del bosque, los cuales tampoco tienen una vegetación lo suficientemente profunda o espesa para evitar ser vistos desde el aire, al menos por los primeros 25 metros. Para los niños, esta parte resultó ser aún más desagradable que caminar por el recolector de aguas lluvias, porque el pasto les golpeaba el rostro constantemente y la tierra era lodosa y mal oliente. Miner por su parte era el que se encontraba con más desventaja pues le costaba mucho más que a los niños mayores sacar los pies del lodo y apartar la maleza por si mismo. A veces simplemente no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Lentamente fue desesperándose, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a llorar en silencio y tuvo que ahogar un gemido alto cuando inesperadamente uno de sus pies se hundió en la tierra dramáticamente.

-Ahh, no- se quejó, pero cuando intentó sacar el pie, el otro también comenzó a hundirse y más lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro hasta que alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo sacó de un tirón de la poza en que se había metido. Por un momento creyó que había sido Mabel, pero en su lugar, estaba Hunter, el chico de 9 años. Bajó la cabeza, pues Hunter no parecía feliz y Mabel se había adelantado para comentarle algo a Dipper, sin ver lo sucedido.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – le dijo hunter- y limpia tu cara, no queremos que ellos se angustien de más…

-sí –dijo mirando el suelo. Sus pies estaban fríos y la tierra hacía que le picara la piel- quiero ir a casa…

-Estamos yendo a casa – le dijo Hunter- ya verás que si…

Cuando por fin cruzaron el campo, Dipper los hizo avanzar a penas unos metros más hacia el interior de los lindes del bosque, allí les dio un tiempo a todos para descansar a la sombra de una zarza espesa. Sentado en una piedra grande y redonda, miró a los chicos uno por uno, parecían cansados pero creía que podrían continuar unos metros más antes de detenerse a comer algo.

-¿Cómo vas Miner? – llamó Dipper con una sonrisa. Desde un principio creyó que no lograría avanzar sin quejarse los 300 metros de recorrido, pero increíblemente no se había quejado y se veía bien, aunque tenía el seño fruncido.

Por su parte, Miner lo observo un momento antes de contestar-Muy mal –dijo, y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Tenía frio, estaba cansado y el barro le picaba mucho los pies, ya no quería estar ahí.

-Oh Miner, no llores- decía Mabel dando dos zancadas para llegar hasta él y consolarlo - ya salimos del llano, y no vamos a volver a ese feo lugar…

-Pero estoy mojado y tengo frio- sollozó - mañana voy a estar listo- pidió a Mabel, pero ella sólo se limitó a abrazarlo

-Lo siento, pero no podemos esperar hasta mañana – Entonces Miner tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Dipper se alertó porque eso sin duda iba a ser una rabieta. Se hizo un silencio y la rabieta nunca ocurrió y en lugar de eso Miner se alejo de Mabel mientras intentaba parar sus lágrimas con sus manos y tensaba la boca como si quisiera ahogar su propio llanto.

-hey Miner, lo has hecho muy bien…En un momento más, Mabel y yo repartiremos algo de azúcar… ¿Te parece bien? - Miner asintió, pero no parecía que estuviera mejor.

Pronto parten nuevamente y el grupo avanza en silencio a través del bosque. Dipper es quien lidera el grupo, caminando por delante varios metros más allá aunque en ningún momento se pierde de vista; a diferencia de los otros camina con mayor seguridad por el área dando grandes zancadas, pues va observando la tierra en busca de signos que acusen el paso de alguna criatura por la zona. Lentamente, los troncos juveniles de los lindes son reemplazados por arboles más viejos y con ello también disminuye la luz, porque también son más altos y frondosos. La humedad es más notoria en el ambiente, aunque la tierra nunca llega a ser lodosa como la del campo que rodea la ciudad.

Mabel está muy pendiente de los chicos, especialmente del menor que desde hace un rato lo notó ansioso e incómodo. Ya le preguntó unas dos veces si se siente bien, pero el niño solo responde con un "si" escueto y bajo, la tercera vez sólo se encoge de hombros. Pronto, Mabel desvía su atención hacia su hermano y justo cuando lo hace él, se detiene para bostezar un momento mientras espera a que el grupo lo alcance.

-¿Qué le pasa a Miner? –le pregunta a Mabel, pero enseguida se dirige al niño agachándose hasta ponerse a su altura- ¿Qué está mal?

El niño se encoge. Tiene los ojos vidriosos y se rasca las piernas con ambas manos mientras niega con la cabeza. Dipper lo hace tomar asiento y le levanta la tela del pantalón sucio y mojado. Suspira.

-Miner…estas cosas tienes que decirlas- le advierte con suave rigor. El chico tiene la piel irritada y Dipper no tiene que escuchar nada de él para saber que Miner pisó alguna posa contaminada con excesos de minerales alcalinos mientras avanzaban por el campo. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Mabel, necesitaremos agua.

Para cuando retoman el viaje, es Gideon quien lleva las cosas de Miner y sus zapatos estilando en la mano, limpios de toda sustancia extraña, y mientras tiene que hacerlo no se esfuerza en ocultar el desagrado reflejado en el rostro. No lo fastidia lo sucedido, de hecho él ya decía que todo había sido demasiado fácil hasta el momento, pero Dipper llevaba las cosas de Mabel y no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea considerando que apenas se está recuperando de una lesión reciente...

Hay un silencio entre el grupo, apenas interrumpido por las conversaciones esporádicas de los niños y las palabras dulces que le dedica Mabel a Miner. Quizás, el único que no tiene mucho que hacer en realidad es el albino, pero Gideon está acostumbrado a estos largos mutismos a través del bosque y la soledad paradójica que los acompaña, no le importa en lo absoluto estar atrás mientras vigila que los chicos no se separen demasiado, de hecho son estos los momentos que más espera porque así tiene ocasión de pensar en sí mismo y en su situación. No lo ha dicho, pero hace poco días comprendió que ya no quiere negarse a ir a la ciudad en el futuro otra vez y que ya no quiere vivir su vida como lo ha hecho hasta el momento, y esto lo trae deprimido.

"ahora solo tienes que saber cuándo es el momento adecuado para decírselos" piensa, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso, sin saber bien porqué.

Dipper se detiene apenas un momento mientras se ajusta el reloj de pulsera para constatar si están llevando un buen ritmo en el viaje, para luego calcular aproximadamente la distancia que resta hasta el punto de resguardo. El peso extra poco a poco comienza a molestarle, especialmente en su pierna derecha que parece floja a mantener el ritmo del viaje, además la planta del pie izquierdo se siente pesada y levemente adolorida y ante esto Dipper comienza a preguntarse en qué momento comenzó a apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna izquierda y si esta sensación de cansancio en sus extremidades se debe al tramal que está bloqueando en parte el dolor de la rodilla.

Dipper tiene una lesión antigua desde los 15 años que ocurrió en una incursión a una ciudad cercana a Gravity Falls. [A1] Todavía recuerda el gruñido ronco y la mirada gélida y negra del dogo cuando lo encontró por primera vez en la calle, en un sector que se suponía abandonado de toda existencia humana y sobrenatural… Aquella vez no estuvo frente a un humano convertido en bestia, era un depredador cegado por el hambre y el olor a piel humana fue todo el estímulo que necesitó para perseguirlo frenéticamente por las calles, embriagado con el olor del miedo que desprendía el cuerpo del castaño, fatigado con la persecución. No tenía un arma con que defenderse, salvo la navaja de Stan, mas no tuvo que mirar dos veces a la criatura para saber que enfrentarlo sólo con eso sería como intentar matar a un oso con un alfiler. Rápidamente trazó un plan para perderlo, pero justo cuando divisó el callejón cerrado con una muralla de reja que creía poder escalar antes de que el animal lo atrapara, su rodilla dio un tirón doloroso y quemante en cuanto dobló bruscamente para meterse en el callejón. Aquella vez gimió dos veces, una por el dolor insoportable en su pierna desgarrada y la otra cuando el dogo se abalanzó contra él gruñendo ferozmente. Lo último que recuerda de esa experiencia es el brillo de una luz verde que atravesó el torax del dogo y la tibieza de la sangre en su cara. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, estaba de vuelta en el campamento con Mabel durmiendo sentada en el piso. Su pierna con el tiempo (un par de meses) curó, pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo, pues su rodilla falla cuando las jornadas son demasiado extensas o cuando es mucho el peso que debe soportar, con el tiempo aprendió a conocer estos nuevos límites y supo adaptarse muy bien a ellos, tanto así, que todos a su alrededor asumieron que su recuperación había sido completa y luego para él mismo fue como si esta lesión ya no estuviera allí. Eso hasta hace un mes atrás, durante el viaje rumbo a la ciudad que ahora habían abandonado, cuando encontraron un Naga, que quiso robarles lo que tenían en los bolsos. Entonces las circunstancias volvieron a repetirse y la lesión reapareció.

"Sabes qué muchacho, sé que dije que era pediatra y que esto no es mi especialización pero estoy muy segura que la lesión que describes es una rotura completa de ligamento, o por lo menos parcial, y aunque parece estar muy bien ahora, si no tienes cuidado la rotura volverá a abrirse, no va a dejarte invalido, pero no volverás a hacer nada de lo que estas acostumbrado… " La doctora, una refugiada en el campamento desde hace 3 años, le había dicho muchas cosas cuando tuvo oportunidad de evaluar su lesión y Dipper sabía que tenía suerte de que no se cumplieran ni la mitad ahora que la lesión se abrió otra vez, pero la aparición del dolor trajo consigo una nueva preocupación que no sabía cómo manejar.

Dipper se siente observado y descubre la mirada escrupulosa de Gideon. Inmediatamente trata de caminar con más normalidad posible porque sabe perfectamente que si Mabel o él se dan cuenta de que está teniendo problemas en su pierna otra vez o que la lesión en su pierna en realidad no es nueva, tarde o temprano tendrá que responder a las preguntas que más teme. Ha pasado tiempo desde que la lesión se reactivo, pero nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que este problema significa para él, porque es mucho más que un retraso en el viaje y dolor.

El albino sabe que algo le pasaba al gemelo. Lo ha visto detenerse a revisar el mapa muchas más veces de las cree necesarias y siempre que se detiene para comprobar el camino o dirección lo hace cambiando el peso de su cuerpo desde una pierna a la otra… Son indicios tan naturales que quizás no lo hace conscientemente aunque sí de forma intencional… " _Tiene que ser su pierna"_

Por un momento pensó en decírselo a Mabel, pero no creía que Dipper fuera tan irresponsable de aceptar mucha más carga de la que podía llevar a causa del dolor en su rodilla.

"Yo mismo voy a golpearte si luego mañana no puedes levantarte Dipper" juró en silencio, odiaba reconocerlo, pero Dipper era quien conocía mejor la zona de los tres, casi tan bien como los Corduroy y si él no podía guiarlos, iban a perderse, eso era seguro.

Dipper continuo conduciéndolos por el bosque pero cada vez iba disminuyendo la velocidad del paso aunque ya para estas alturas del viaje simplemente lo hacía porque tenía que detenerse a observar a su alrededor para buscar el refugio que ya estaba cerca. Cada año la vegetación cambiaba, tanto como pueden hacerlo los bosques, pero siempre había una cosa diferente cada vez y ahora mismo él sabía que algo era distinto pero no estaba seguro de qué…Pronto se dio cuenta que era algo que echaba de menos en el ambiente y no se sintió tranquilo hasta que se escuchó el sonido seco que hacen los pájaros carpinteros contra la corteza de los árboles, y entonces recordó que era eso lo que hacía falta, las aves. " _El silencio en un bosque siempre es motivo de alarma_ " le dijo hace tiempo atrás Wendy, " _pero si ya has visto una…hay otras 10 cerca_ " y en su experiencia, todo esos concejos resultaron muy acertados, pero si ahora no habían muchas aves revoloteando los aires, probablemente era por la presencia de ellos.

Muchos metros más allá, un enorme tronco caído se cruzó en sus caminos y no tuvieron problemas de bordearlo esquivando las gigantescas raíces que se habían desprendido del suelo. Dipper nunca llego a adivinar cómo y qué tumbó el árbol sobre la tierra o a qué familia pertenecía, pues el grosor del tronco media casi lo mismo que su propia altura y toda la corteza estaba embarrada de un aceite que no parecía secarse, sin duda la calidad de la madera era impresionante porque tras dos años de haberlo encontrado, nunca mostro indicios de podrirse. Cuando dieron la vuelta, los niños descubrieron que el tronco estaba perforado rudimentariamente como si fuera una cueva larga y había grandes piedras apiladas muy en el interior de un bolsillo, donde no era tan fácil distinguirlas.

-Bien chicos, llegamos al primer punto de resguardo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, porque pudimos hacerlo mucho antes del anochecer, en un rato más prepararemos la segunda comida del día, así que vamos a dejar las bolsas dentro del tronco, pueden descansar ahí mismo, excepto Hunter y Hudson, los necesito para que nos ayuden a recolectar las ramas más secas por los alrededores, tengan cuidado no quiero que se pierdan…-ordenó Dipper antes de que se acomodaran para descansar.

-Gideon- llamó – nosotros sacaremos ramas verdes y trabajaremos la zarza que dejamos atrás.

\- no tienes que decírmelo…-dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en el tronco, pues era todo lo que estaba esperando en el día, comer moras.

Dipper sacó su navaja y se la entregó a Gideon, éste tenía la suya pero era mucho más pequeña para el gusto de ambos. Luego el castaño saco del bolsillo externo de su bolso un machete afilado con el que siguió a Gideon.

Al llegar a las zarzas ambos comenzaron a buscar entre las hojas espinosas los frutos maduros, pero no pudieron conseguir tantas como pensaron la primera vez que la vieron, pues los pájaros ya habían devorado los frutos más expuestos. El albino se llevo uno de los frutos a la boca y se detuvo a observar a Dipper mientras este estaba distraído buscando alguna rama o tronco verde para cortarlo con el machete. Entonces puso especial atención en sus piernas y descubrió que Dipper constantemente llevaba el peso de su cuerpo hacia su pierna izquierda.

\- Dipper deberías pararte derecho, o luego te dolerá la espalda – Dipper lo miró extrañado pero hizo lo que le pidió sin hacer comentarios, más inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello cuando sintió por primera vez en el día una ligera punzada en la rodilla acompañado de esa sensación de flojera en la pierna- es suficiente, tu rodilla está fallando otra vez…

-No es eso…

-Entonces que es lo que te molesta, porque no estás caminando con naturalidad, no desde que Mabel te pidió llevar su bolso…

\- Estoy bien, sólo no quiero forzarla…

-Dipper, tengo que admitir que normalmente no estoy muy interesado en tus problemas, pero las cosas son muy diferentes en este momento, nosotros dependemos de ti para llegar al campamento con Wendy y luego volver al refugio definitivamente, si te duele…

-Es que no es el dolor…-dijo derrotado-el viene y va, cuando Mabel me dio su bolso, no me molestaba para nada pero ahora

-¿qué?

\- siento…es como alguna clase de dolor suave…más bien como un malestar –guardo silencio un momento y suspiró con pesar- Gideon a veces no me responde

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo con alarma y se acercó a Dipper.

-no se lo digas a Mabel, pero a veces cuando intento doblar la pierna de esta forma- entonces rotó la pierna tanto como pudo- pasa esto…

Pero Gideon no podía ver nada- ¿El qué?

Dipper guardo silencio y se acomodó la pierna correctamente con sus manos y entonces el albino lo entendió- puedo caminar, correr, pero me cuesta ese movimiento, hace que mi pierna duela un poco y se trabe a veces, como si se agotara o algo…

-Bien…Tengo el tramal en mi bolso, podemos dar una vuelta, lo tomas cuando Mabel no esté, y yo puedo llevar más cosas en mi mochila. Con la fogata de esta noche las cosas de Miner se secarán y podrá caminar mañana, así que…

-de verdad lo siento…

-Está bien… - cortó- solo no te exijas demasiado, eres el único que conoce bien todos los caminos del bosque y si no puedes caminar, tendremos que abandonar parte de nuestras cosas para ayudarte a viajar…

-lo sé, por eso guardé silencio, Mabel querrá que nos quedemos un día más aquí, pero es demasiado peligroso hacerlo tan cerca de la ciudad…Además en el último contacto con Wendy, ella advirtió que los rastros de los lobos que encontró en el interior del bosque hacia la mitad éste, indicaban que estaban desplazándose rumbo a la ciudad, pero supongo que si hubieran cruzado la carretera principal ya hubiéramos encontrado señales de ellos… He estado pensando, sería mejor desviar el camino hacia el rio cuando llegáramos al segundo punto de resguardo.

-Espera ahí, la zona del río es todavía más pesada y tiene muchos más desniveles ¿Estás seguro que puedes soportarlo?

-Estaré bien, creo que será mejor acortar el camino…El tramal me ayudará, solo será problema si muestra efectos secundarios…

-Puedo golpearte si te duermes…

-Lo consideraré…- dijo riendo- tenemos que volver pronto…

Mabel estaba otra vez cocinando, solo que esta vez estaba aprovechando el fuego de una fogata para calentar la olla.

-señorita Mabel, ¿por qué no está usando las cocinillas?- pregunto Miner desde el tronco tapado con la chaqueta de Dipper.

\- porque necesitaremos el vodka para después.

-ah –suspiró pero la verdad es que se sentía aburrido, los otros chicos estaban molestos con él por lo de sus zapatos.

-¿Niños porque no van un rato con Miner? –ofreció Mabel mientras revolvía el agua.

-Estamos bien aquí – dijo Hudson y los demás asintieron menos Hunter que estaba ocupado jugando a quemar una rama larga y seca.

Miner se encogió aún más mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Pero no lloró, primero porque ya estaba grande, segundo porque alguien más se había sentado con él. Miró a su costado y vio que era Gideon.

\- No les hagas caso, a la gente le gusta meterse con los enanos- dijo queriendo bromear, pero la verdad es que no sabía bien que tenía que decir para contentarlo.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? –pregunto Dipper sentándose al otro lado de Miner. El niño rió por lo bajo pero se tapó la boca con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta que a Gideon no le causo gracia el chiste.

\- Creo que Mabel podría saber un par de cosas…-amenazó el albino.

\- Ok, ok, vengo en son de paz ahora- se apresuró a decir el castaño haciendo un gesto de rendición con las manos- ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? ellos están celosos porque Mabel te quiere mucho…ella no es así con todo el mundo- "o casi" pensó Dipper- pero mañana tu ropa va a estar seca, y tus pies estarán todavía mejor.

\- Mañana si estoy listo – prometió Miner con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto, ahora descansa- y enseguida el niño se recostó cubriendo sus pies con la chaqueta.

Aquella mañana fue el turno de Gideon para despertar a todos al amanecer, puesto que le había tocado el último turno de guardia. Pronto todos estuvieron despiertos, y se encontraban arreglándose menos Mabel, que se negaba a levantarse.

-oye Mabel despierta…Tenemos que partir- dijo Dipper por décima vez, pero Mabel no respondía.

-No

-Claro que sí…

-Tío Stan! –gritó la chica sin abrir los ojos.

-Gideon esta inconsciente, opino que la dejemos aquí…

-Yo me quedo con ella- se ofreció inocentemente Ron.

-Oh no, no podemos irnos sin ustedes dos…¡Mabel despierta de una vez!

\- por qué – dijo abriendo sus ojos que estaban algo enrojecidos- No dormí nada.

-Mabel estas retrasando la compañía…Levántate ahora.

-Sí, sí, dios tengo tanto sueño…-dijo llevando sus manos a la cara- ¿Porque a ustedes nunca les pasa esto?

-Sí, si no pasa, pero no hacemos un escándalo…Arriba- dijo el castaño mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-

-bien, ya estoy arriba…odio el turno de en medio, es el peor, ustedes son los peores- y señalo acusadoramente a su hermano y Gideon.

-Deja de quejarte y partamos de una vez, llevamos más de una hora intentando levantarte señorita…

-una hora no es nada…Bien estoy lista –dijo ajustándose la gorra luego de calzarse los zapatos.

-¿Y tu bolso?- dijo Dipper apuntando la mochila abandonada en el interior del refugio.

-Ya iba a ponérmelo Dipper…- se quejó- Debería ser un crimen los turnos de en medio…

La mañana estaba curiosamente tibia y difícilmente podían tener una vista del cielo al ser los arboles demasiados altos y frondosos aún. La lluvia había tirado muchas de las hojas, pero en esa primera parte del bosque abundaban más los pinos y cipreses (arboles de hojas perenne). Con todo Dipper estaba seguro que antes de llegar al segundo punto de resguardo los atraparía otra lluvia, así que tras encontrar un claro hizo a todos abrigarse con lo que tuvieran y no dio tiempo para comer, excepto las moras y beber algo de agua.

De nueva cuenta, estuvo sorprendido por el más pequeño del grupo pues no parecía tan cansado como imaginó que estaría, aunque no se convencía del todo. De cuando en cuando se detenía a mirar hacia atrás para checar si estaba cansado, a pesar de que era Mabel quien tenía que estar pendiente de él. En una de sus comprobaciones su mirada se encontró con la Gideon y este sólo bajo la mirada, adoptando un gesto que no pudo definir…

"Ayer quiso hacerlo reír" recordó y aunque pensó que esto era bueno entonces, ahora estaba dudando "el nunca ha hecho esto antes…y ahora también está pendiente de él…" tanta bondad era sospechosa...

Gideon supo inmediatamente que era una mala cosa que Dipper lo sorprendiera vigilando al enano, sin duda iba a interrogarlo después, pero todo en el mocoso le llamaba la atención, era demasiado dulce, cariñoso y respetuoso…y bueno, todo eso le olía a patrañas, él olfateaba la manipulación a 10 kilómetros de distancia, sobre todo porque el mismo usaba su cuota con los demás, el problema es que los gemelos adoraban al chico, especialmente Mabel, así que no podía compartir sus inquietudes con ellos sin una prueba clara de ello, pero el mocoso era muy astuto para abusar.

Se mojó los labios resecos y luego paso su vista hacia el frente, buscando distraerse ya que cada vez que pensaba en Miner, recordaba esa extraña alucinación de hace varias noches atrás.

Desde su posición observó la espalda de Mabel y él cómo sostenía la mano del chico, las sonrisas que le dedicaba, los mimos constantes, era ver una madre cuidando a su retoño. Un pequeña parte de él le dijo que había una pizca de celos, pero tiraba esa posibilidad lejos en cuanto recordaba que Mabel incluso dormía con el chico, algo que no había hecho jamás con ningún niño. Él no provenía de la fábrica, sino que su padre lo había entregado voluntariamente para que se lo llevaran. Suspiró, no había mucho que pudiera hacer y además tenía que andar con cuidado, si hacía o decía algo malo en contra del chico, intuía que sería como caminar sobre hielo delgado.

Las primeras gotas cayeron finas sobre el bosque pero paso un tiempo antes de los gemelos y el resto de la compañía se diera cuenta de ello ya que las copas de los arboles estaban impidiendo que la lluvia llegara al suelo. Dipper hizo que todo mundo se agrupara en fila india y que Mabel tomara de las manos a Miner y Ron. El llevó consigo a Hudson al ser el que mejor podía llevarle el paso y dejo que Maximiliano y Hunter fueran atrás con Gideon.

Apretó el paso cuando el agua comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte y se adelantó varios pasos adelante sin soltar la mano del chico, revisando las copas de los arboles con cierta desesperación. Hacía un tiempo atrás que habían dejado una de las marcas en los árboles, pero la otra aún no aparecía y eso le inquietaba. Por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces y la velocidad que llevaban, sabía que debía estar cerca, pero aun así no aparecía.

-Dipper, quizás cayó al piso…- dijo su hermana tras su espalda

-imposible, Wendy cambio las cuerdas por alambre de púas hace un mes, la marca tiene que estar en algún lado.

Cada 100 metros aproximadamente, ellos colgaban sacos que asemejaban aves de color rojo en las ramas altas de los árboles para demarcar el camino del interior del bosque al ser un sector donde no habían puntos de referencia (como montes, riachuelos o claros) con los que apoyarse para encontrar la dirección precisa hacia los puntos de resguardo (como el tronco que abandonaron esa mañana), el bosque era demasiado traicionero y sin ellos bien podían pasar de largo sin siquiera darse cuenta que habían estado a pocos metros de él, incluso si utilizaban la brújula.

-Dipper, creo que será mejor un plan B, tenemos que usar la lona

-No hay plan B Mabel, no tenemos suficiente cuerda para armar un refugio improvisado aquí…

-Dipper son casi 6 metros de cuerda.

-No, necesitaremos la cuerda para más adelante… ¡Espera! Allá está…

-Genial, ¿cuánto más quieres que caminemos? ¿Estamos siquiera cerca?

-es un kilómetro, 800 metros…

-¡Dipper no estás pensando en Miner…! en los niños…

Dipper se dio vuelta para mirarla un minuto. Claro que sabía que estaban cansados y el mismo necesitaba parar por su rodilla, pero estaban muy cerca y sabía que llegando a ese lugar podrían hacer un fuego decente que los ayudara a secarse y además allí también había carne seca. Mabel parecía decidida y había algo más en su voz que simple descontento…Por un momento, no vio a su hermana, ni había sido su voz, bueno era su voz, pero la forma en que dijo esas palabras le recordó a su madre durante los viajes de niñez por la carretera cuando su padre no quería parar en el auto servicio sólo para acortar tiempo.

-Vamos a seguir adelante…y es mi última palabra –señaló caminado hacia ella con el gesto serio y profundo. No iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre cómo continuar el viaje con ella.

-Y si Miner

-Él no se ha quejado…- interrumpió- y si lo hace, puedes cargarlo. Iremos al punto de resguardo… -advirtió con un mal sabor en la boca, sintiéndose dos veces más molesto con la situación a medida que se acercaba a Mabel.

Gideon observó la escena y por un momento dio dos pasos hacia ellos preocupado. Nunca antes había visto que Dipper le hablara de esa forma a Mabel, inclinándose sobre ella como si quisiera intimidarla con su porte, mirándola con frialdad. Luego sintió que algo se removía en el cuando vio que Mabel en vez de encararlo y defender su punto de vista como hacia siempre, bajaba la cabeza con sumisión como si creyera que Dipper fuera a…

No, Dipper podía estar furioso y alzar la voz, discutir, y estar muy tenso por el dolor e incluso ser impulsivo y obstinado, pero ni siquiera Gideon creería que Dipper fuera capaz de ponerle una mano encima. Miró a su alrededor, y todo los chicos estaban tensos, menos Hunter que por alguna razón había tomado a Miner de la mano, apegándolo a él. Quizás estaba llorando, siempre era muy emocional cuando veía a los gemelos pelear… Algo no estaba bien con todo esto…

La lluvia se desató con toda su fuerza y ellos seguían caminando bajo el agua copiosa. Gideon intento acercarse a Dipper, pero este solo le dijo que se quedara atrás ayudando a Mabel a cuidar que la lona no se les volara a los chicos de la espalda pues todos estaban amontonados usándola como una capa para protegerse de la lluvia. Otra marca apareció y entonces Dipper emprendió una carrera hacia adelante diciendo que ya volvería…

Lo vieron perderse por unos momentos entre la vegetación pero casi tan pronto la compañía se alertó por su desaparición, regresó para gritarles que el refugio estaba intacto…

Los chicos corrieron tanto como pudieron y llegaron hasta una enorme higuera con forma de cúpula y de hojas tan espesas y gruesas que era imposible ver el interior. Dipper sostenía las ramas como si fuera una persiana y todos los chicos entraron a ella con Mabel y Gideon pisándoles los talones. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en realidad el árbol no era una higuera ni tampoco orgánica, estaba hecho de metal y desde adentro se parecía a las paredes de la fábrica.

-Dejen sus cosas apiladas –indicó el castaño con un ligero temblor producto del frío. Enseguida se apegó al tronco central y presionó usando ambas manos un botón rectangular. Se oyó un clic y parte de la corteza falsa se retiró, Dipper tiró de ella y junto a sus pies una compuerta se recogió, había leña, yescas, un cofre con carne seca y un pequeño paquete que no recordaba que estaba allí. Dio la vuelta y retiró la corteza dejándola en el suelo con un sonido metálico, en el interior había un hueco con cenizas, era una salamandra.

-¿Gideon puedes darle a todos un sorbo de vodka?

-Claro – enseguida el albino revisó los bolsos y mezclo dos partes de aguas por una de licor para los niños, mientras que ellos bebieron directamente de la botella. Todo para evitar la hipotermia.

En unos minutos el fuego estaba encendido y todos estaban sentados alrededor secando sus ropas capa por capa. Al igual que los zapatos.

-Miren a hunter esta empapado… -dijo para sí misma Mabel luego de observar a su hermano molesta, más no quiso comenzar otra pelea y cabreada como estaba se recostó usando su chaqueta para cubrir a hunter y Ron que eran los más mojados porque sus casacas no eran repelentes al agua…

-Vamos a dormir todos juntos esta noche…

-Ok…

Se hizo un silencio, apenas amortiguado por los sonidos de la madera siendo apilada dentro de la salamandra y el repicar de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas.

-Mabel lo siento…

-Está bien…es tu pierna otra vez ¿no?

-Sí…

-Tranquilo, estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, es mi culpa por hacer que saliéramos más tarde también…Fue solo una hora pero nos habría ahorrado el aguacero…- Dipper sintió que el malestar desaparecía, pero ninguno de los dos se quedó completamente conforme.

Esa noche nadie hizo turno, pues no había forma que alguien pudiera verlos dormir desde el exterior o que los rastrearan bajo la lluvia. El pequeño escondite había sido fabricado por Fiddleford hace casi 40 años atrás poco antes de ser invitado por Ford a hacer sus estudios en Gravity Falls. Nunca llegó a saber por qué, pero por los dos últimos años, había resultado mucho más que útil.

Aquella mañana la lluvia todavía se oía sobre sus cabezas y los niños sólo se preguntaban si partirían de todas formas. Dipper fue el primero de los 3 en despertar, pero no quiso levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que Mabel estaba durmiendo junto a él con su rostro pegado a su espalda. Dipper lentamente se acomodó de espaldas empujándola ligeramente, pero ella se negaba a alejarse de él, finalmente se rindió y la observó dormir en silencio, tenía el rostro relajado y el cabello igual de corto y desordenado, pero en ningún caso le pareció que se viera masculino, incluso dormida, su naturaleza dulce y femenina se mantenía intacta. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que habían dormido juntos, pero había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde entonces que apenas pudo hacerse una idea, sin embargo, apostaría por los 9 o 10 años. Movió un poco las piernas inquieto, ahora que estaba más despierto, estaba también más consciente del dolor en su pierna. Con cuidado intento recostarse de espaldas otra vez y al no poder obtener una posición cómoda por culpa de Mabel, pensó en levantarse. Hizo unos intentos fallidos y comenzó a creer que no lo lograría de ninguna forma porque del otro lado Hunter y Hudson dormían pegados a él también. Oyó una risa ahogada y supo que en realidad no era el único despierto a esas horas de la mañana.

\- Gideon- dijo teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie a su alrededor, comenzó a mover sus labios para decirle que lo ayudara. Gideon frunció el ceño en confusión, como si no entendiera lo que Dipper estaba pidiendo, y este entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a hacer señas insistentemente por un largo rato hasta que finalmente Dipper se cabreó y le insulto moviendo los labios.

El albino enarco una ceja, ese era un insulto de alto calibre incluso para Dipper que solía maldecir mucho más que Mabel, aunque no tanto como Stanley. Enserio debía dolerle la pierna. Curiosamente no estaba ofendido, y le causó mucha gracia verlo así…

-Jejeje- rió y con toda tranquilidad se levantó desde su lugar y cedió el tramal con más lentitud de lo normal. Dipper en cuanto tuvo a su alcance el medicamento se lo quito de las manos maldiciendo por lo bajo aunque sudó frío cuando sintió a Mabel removerse junto a él. No despertó.

Tomó dos píldoras esta vez y se las tomó sin la ayuda de algún líquido, no lo necesitaba, luego le devolvió el resto de las pastillas a Gideon lanzándolas al aire.

-Gracias – dijo sarcástico el albino mientras las guardaba en el bolsillo- Está lloviendo, y no creo que podamos tomar el camino del rio, a esta altura debe haber aumentado el caudal al doble.

-lo sé…no estoy seguro sobre qué hacer…

\- si no llueve mañana, supongo que podremos continuar por el bosque…

-No los perdonaré esta vez...-esa era Mabel hablando adormilada mientras se acomodaba de espaldas y se cubría la cara con sus brazos- ¿tienen que discutir esto ahora?…está lloviendo no podemos seguir si llueve. Punto.

Dipper frunció el ceño, él sabía que era un viaje largo y agotador pero Mabel estaba exagerando con el tema del cansancio, y estaba mucho más irritable de lo normal-Lo sabemos…Creo que mañana ya podremos partir, aunque no llovió en toda la noche

\- si-acotó Gideon- desperté unas tres veces y no se oía nada, comenzó a llover desde hace poco.

-¿Desde qué hora estás despierto?- preguntó Mabel.

-Temprano- y enseguida se acomodó de vuelta en su lugar- entonces como no vamos a estar moviéndonos de aquí…puedo descansar un poco más…

-Esa es la actitud…- lo felicitó mabel- Dipper si vas a estar moviéndote te invito cordialmente a levantarte…

\- Mabel, tu siempre me despiertas a horas inhumanas y si yo lo hago una vez soy un criminal…

-de la peor clase, ahora duerme…

-después, voy a ver el fuego…

-Esa también es buena idea…

Dipper pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello una vez que estuvo lejos, sentía que tenía que salir, pero llovía y ayer ya había tenido su cuota de frio y agua, otra vuelta en esas condiciones sólo iba a arruinarle más la pierna y se enfermería. Nunca antes le había costado tanto tranquilizarse, y nunca antes había tenido miedo de sí mismo. Descansó una mano sobre su pierna frotándola suavemente, pero solo consiguió estar ansioso otra vez, ¿De verdad esta tenso sólo por esto?, no lo sabía, no era racional, pero tenía que hacer que parara. Por un momento, durante la última pelea con Mabel, tuvo el impulso de golpearla, no, había sido mucho más que un impulso porque iba a tomarla por el brazo y hacerla callar… Sólo que cuando vio a Gideon avanzar hacia ellos dispuesto a defender a Mabel comprendió que no podía tocarla…

Hace varios días atrás se dio cuenta que si oía a Mabel quejarse por algo le hastiaba, pero últimamente, desde que salieron de la ciudad, todo en ella le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y le faltaban razones para no discutir.

Tomó la leña húmeda que había dejado secando junto al fuego ayer por la noche y la lanzó junto a las brasas que aún estaban encendidas y tibias. Luego se fue hacia el depósito y tomo el paquete de papel misterioso. La idea de que el paquete fue dejado allí para él hizo que las manos le cosquillearan y se olvidara por un momento de su ira y cuando finalmente lo abrió, encontró dos frascos de vidrio oscuro. Removió las tapas y llevó los frascos a su nariz, olían a vinagre de manzana y hierbas.

-Vinagre de los 4 ladrones…- dijo en voz alta sin importarle las advertencias de Mabel y bebió un poco de él.

Una hora después el repicar de la lluvia cesó y con ello su creciente intranquilidad acabó. Dejó que todos descansaran y salió en silencio al bosque. El frio del ambiente le golpeo el rostro cuando estuvo fuera del refugio, pero no le importó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire frio, que envió una descarga de energía renovada al resto de su cuerpo. Entonces caminó. Desde las hojas de los arboles las gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro sin incomodarlo, pues sentía que el agua fresca limpiaba su intranquilidad, sin embargo, aún así sintió que quería correr y e ir lejos… volver unas horas después…

De pronto, encontró un roble torcido y viejo en medio de los pinos, y había hierba silvestre y rastros de excremento de conejo en la tierra pero ningún agujero cerca, al menos no a simple vista. Pronto se aburre y nuevamente siente que las piernas le piden por otra carrera aún más lejos del refugio, incluso si sabe que a estas alturas ya no está al alcance de su vista…Una punzada de dolor reaparece caprichosamente y entonces desobedece el impulso y da media vuelta obligada y casi disconforme para regresar a la higuera, más cuando lo hace siente que el frente está de cara hacia su espalda... La desorientación dura poco y vuelve hacia la higuera a paso lento, con pocas ganas de regresar - ¿Cuándo en la vida sentiste que estabas mejor solo?- dice mirando la nada.

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Dipper!

El aludido observó a su hermana un momento, parecía angustiada y estaba lista para ir a buscarlo. Por su parte, se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente- salí a dar una vuelta.

-Sin decirle a nadie…

-Perdón…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella- Mabel necesitaba salir, tomar aire, no lo sé…Estoy un poco ansioso, estoy bien- señala torpemente.

\- Salgamos juntos la próxima vez...- acoto ella sentándose a su lado visiblemente más tranquila.

-Claro…

-Creo que podemos comer algo antes…

-El fuego debe estar encendido…

-Lo estaba, digo, lo está…será una sopa…

-Está bien…oye, tenemos vinagre de los 4 ladrones, creo que todos deberíamos tomarla…

-¿En serio? ¿Dipper dónde la sacaste?, porque estoy segura que Gideon y yo no conseguimos nada de eso en el mercado.

-No, no, Estaba junto con las yescas y la madera seca…

-Entonces repartámosla

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, había creído que su tío Stand era un pésimo cocinero en comparación a la comida que preparaba su madre, pero desde que el desastre en Gravity Falls ocurrió, siempre le pedía disculpas por ser un remilgoso antes. Aunque la comida de Mabel tampoco estaba mal, solo que últimamente estaba muy consciente de que esto duraría poco pues aún les quedaban otros 2 días de viaje siempre y cuando la lluvia parara pronto y si no tenían inconvenientes.

-al menos no tenemos tormentas eléctricas….-dijo Mabel mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa, cuando de pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente sobre sus cabezas, haciendo ese sonido metálico sobre las placas de acero.

-Wow, recuerdas ese invierno raro que nos pilló justo aquí…- dice Dipper mirando hacia el techo

\- Pff no fue tan terrible…

-No es lo que recuerdo…tú estabas tan asustada que tomaste mi brazo y no lo soltabas…

-Claro que no…

-Por supuesto que sí, aún tengo las marcas de tus uñas en mi brazo…te encogiste tanto de miedo que volviste a tener 10 años …

-Estas exagerando… ¡Gideon! No hay forma de que esta chica este asustada de una tormenta eléctrica… ¡Aaah, demonios! - gritó cuando un sonido seco resonó sobre ellos. No fue un trueno, pero igualmente le pareció terrorífico, mas le dio un codazo a su hermano cuando vio que este sólo se reía de ella por lo bajo.

-Tranquila Mabel…debió ser una rama que cayó sobre nosotros, no vamos a morir electrocutados hoy.

-no es gracioso Dipper. Esto es como una maldita trampa…

-De hecho yo también estoy preocupado- admitió Gideon, pues hasta este momento solo había estado agradecido por tener un techo, _pero ahora que_ _pensaba en todo ese metal sobre sus cabezas_ …- no pensé en esa posibilidad…

-¿Ah no? –Comentó Dipper con cierta malicia en su voz- me pregunto cómo dormirán esta noche…

-Para con eso…- dijo Mabel nerviosa- la última vez dijiste que estábamos seguros

-Jajajaja, tranquila lo estamos, este lugar tiene una capa de goma aislante, las hojas están hechos de eso …si cae un rayo, la goma distribuirá los mil millones de voltios uniformemente y nos protegerá de morir fritos.

\- ¡Dipper! Basta, no me hagas decirle a Gideon sobre…no sé…Tu última cita- entonces se dirigió a Gideon- grito como niña cuando descubrió que en realidad era una banshee..

\- Mabel, estaba expurgándola y tú lo sabes…- pero ella sigue comentando la historia desde su punto de vista- si vas a avergonzarme yo también tengo un montón de historias sobre ti señorita…

-¿Dices que puedes ganarme una batalla de historias vergonzosas?

Dipper se lo replanteó, no había forma de que hubiera más historias vergonzosas sobre él que de Mabel, pero en vista y paciencia de que la mitad de las veces Mabel no creía estar haciendo algo tonto saldría perdiendo.

-Bien Mabel, vamos a dejar esta conversación hasta aquí, pero que quede en las actas del actuario– quien no era otro más que Gideon- que solo es porque no deseo que pierdas el respeto que los chicos te tienen…

-Pfff, excusas, ellos me adoran…

-Sí- dijeron ellos.

-Já, eso es todo.

Un día más y Dipper parecía mucho más que emocionado por abandonar el refugio y olvidarse de todas las historias vergonzosas que Mabel le contó al albino, que cuando salió a dar una vuelta solo por el bosque. Iban a reírse de él toda la vida, especialmente Gideon…Bueno al menos su humor había mejorado bastante.

Durante el día anterior discutieron sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, todos estaban de acuerdo con que debían partir lo antes posible, el problema es que para estas alturas estaba perfectamente consciente de que producto de las lluvias ya no podrían encender un fuego porque las maderas están demasiado mojadas y frescas. No tendrían con que protegerse del frió o de los animales que encontraran en la zona. Para Dipper sólo quedaba un alternativa viable y sensata, así que ofreció desviar la ruta trazada inicialmente hacia el rió rumbo al puente levadizo que estaba a menos de 20 millas de distancia para acortar el camino, cruzando la corriente y luego pasando la noche en la intemperie antes de comprobar el sendero de las laderas…

Una parte de él estaba esperando que alguno de los dos que estaba allí atrás dijera que era mejor seguir por el interior del bosque, pero si seguían aquella ruta podrían encontrarse con lobos y si luego no podían hacer fuego para ahuyentarlos, no iba a perdonárselo. No, esta era la mejor alternativa, el camino era más corto si cruzaban el río en vez de bordearlo por el bosque, no podía tomar su decisión basado sólo en el miedo que estaba desarrollando por su pierna.

Mabel estrechaba a los chicos cerca de ella como una mamá gallina, apretando sus manos para brindarles algo más de calor. Se preguntó si estaba bien seguir el camino del río, no estaba segura que Dipper pudiera continuar las millas que les faltaban para llegar al campamento sin que su pierna se pusiera peor. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Dipper caminaba de forma distinta, cautelosa por así decirlo y como pocas veces no se había adelantado por la mañana para comprobar antes que nadie el camino que tomarían. Echaba de menos verlo distraerse por los alrededores con los hongos y líquenes que están sobre la corteza de los arboles, pero tampoco sabía que hacer o que decir, e intuía que no sólo era el dolor lo que le molestaba, sin embargo, cuando quiso preguntar al respecto ninguno de los dos hombres había querido hablar mucho sobre ese tema. Odiaba cuando le ocultaban cosas, pero Dipper era un hombre responsable y seguramente ya habría dicho algo si no podía continuar el viaje. Además, las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas y Dipper tenía esa expresión seria cuando creía que nadie lo veía y a veces, tomaba una buena bocanada de aire cuando discrepaban por algo, como si no tuviera paciencia para ella.

Bostezó pero mientras lo hacía recordó que esto también era algo diferente. Ayer había descansado más que nadie, tanto que incluso pensó que Dipper se lo reprocharía, pero aún así, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente tenía una neblina de sueño, se sentía anestesiada. No creía estar enferma, pero no era normal sentirse cansada incluso si consideraba que estaban recorriendo más de 23 millas a pie cada día. Quizás solo era la preocupación.

La tarde cayó sobre ellos y junto con ella se avecino una sensación ansiosa e inflexible entre los gemelos. Se habían detenido a comer luego de comprobar que el cielo se había despejado tras llover tanto en los últimos días y ambos sabían que estaban cansados de ellos mismos, Mabel no entendía porque su hermano tenía que desquitarse con ella, porque ya a estas alturas sabía bien que su pierna no estaba bien como el moreno decía y además lo notaba cansado y fatigado. Intentó mejorar su ánimo, y quiso sugerir un descanso, pero Dipper la ignoraba y evitaba todo contacto con ella y no lo entendía ¿Era algo que hizo?

Gideon se acercó a ella y le tocó brevemente el brazo para llamar su atención- ¿Quieres que le diga que paremos?

-¿Tu también notaste que está cansado?

-aah –Gideon pasó una mano por su cabello, sabía perfectamente que le pasaba a Dipper, estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios al Tramal, somnolencia y Fatiga- tu sabes mejor que yo que sufre de insomnio…

-No creo que sea eso, cuando él se desvela siempre se las arregla para mantenerme despierta a mi también, ya sabes, con sus murmullos y tamborileos… ¿Es su rodilla? No lo entiendo, cuando se cayó ese día no parecía que fuera grave… ¿por qué puede estar tan mal…?

-No lo sé Mabel, pero de verdad pienso que debe ser el cansancio…Lo he visto bostezar mucho…

-Es tan terco…estamos lejos de la ciudad, nadie va a buscarnos aquí…

-Yo creo que está más preocupado de que no tengamos suficiente luz para improvisar un refugio cuando por fin logremos cruzar el río…Recordemos que no hay puntos de resguardo allí.

-¿Entonces debemos continuar?

-Creo que sí…confiemos en que estará bien…

Sí, quizás eso era lo mejor, pensaba Gideon mientras observaba al gemelo. Que estuviera cansado por culpa del medicamento era una cosa pero su mal humor era otra. Gideon sabía que Dipper estaba siendo mucho más que antipático con Mabel y eso lo traía tan confundido como a la chica. Ayer las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor y habían bromeado y conversado todo el día, pero ahora…ahora la relación entre ellos se estaba deteriorando a pasos agigantados, por otro lado eso no era la único inquietante en todo esto. Que lo llamaran paranoico, pero no era normal que ninguno de los muchachos, especialmente el menor, se quejara del viaje, es decir ¡Eran 20 millas diarias con solo dos comidas al día y dos breves descansos! El estaba agotado, incluso si habían descansado un día entero. – Raro- dijo en un susurro ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que esto fuera provocado por algo más terrible que un dolor crónico en una pierna o el desgaste emocional de un viaje peligroso y difícil con 5 niños? Muchas, pero no sabía cómo culpar al sospecho por esto…

O Quizás sí, pero tendría que ser paciente…El mocoso iba a descubrirse por sí mismo, iba a asegurarse de ello.

El gemelo, lentamente comenzó a resentir la acción del medicamento. Hace menos de una hora que había consumido otra pastilla y los efectos estaban muy frescos en su organismo, sintiendo el cuerpo cansado, pero sin sentir menos dolor. Su corazón se sentía ansioso, pero igualmente tenía que concentrarse mucho más en sus propios pasos porque no podía estar alerta a todas las irregularidades del suelo y esto también lo frustraba, el cansancio y la fatiga significaba necesariamente que el medicamento estaba surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo, pero el dolor no se iba... Se mordió la mejilla y rápidamente comenzó a pensar en llegar al río, cruzar y luego trazar un camino entre los cerros usando el detector de geosmin que preparo en la ciudad, recordó la botella de Vodka, e intento recordar los nombres del otro licor verde que Mabel tenía guardada en su bolso. Tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa antes que el dolor que si bien no era insoportable, se negaba a irse de él a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ponía en ello.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo uno de los chicos mirando a todos lados. Entonces Dipper se detuvo

-El río…estamos cerca chicos –"estamos muy cerca" pensó aliviado Dipper.

Unos metros más allá, la foresta se inclinó junto con la tierra hacia el río que pasaba profundo con agua pura y azulosa. Dipper sonrió satisfecho desde el borde de un tronco caído para mirar mejor la rivera del río. En efecto, las aguas duplicaron todo su ancho y rugían mientras arrastraban las rocas desde las orillas, aún así desde el otro lado todavía quedaba algo de playa y podrían bajar a beber agua fresca y rellenar sus reservas de agua.

Con ayuda de sus binoculares, revisó las laderas de los cerros y buscó indicios de desprendimientos de tierra, pero los caminos parecían intactos, seguros. Desvió la vista hacia el norte del río y descubrió al puente como una grata sorpresa. El pasadero existía desde mucho antes de que ellos cruzaran por primera vez el bosque, y aunque este permite ahorrar una enorme cantidad de millas de viaje, no lo usaban nunca porque termina sobre las laderas empinadas de los cerros, en un área copiosa en arboles y caminos estrechos, además al ser colgante su estructura era bastante precaria con cada año que pasaba.

Dipper miró su reloj, aún quedaban 3 horas antes del anochecer lo que significaba la posibilidad de armar un refugio decente para todos en caso de que lloviera por la noche. Se devolvió caminando con cuidado por el tronco y se dirigió a la compañía que estaba descansando brevemente.

\- - Buenas noticas, estamos a menos de 20 minutos del puente colgante, pero tenemos que partir ahora…

El puente pronto estuvo frente a ellos y Dipper se detuvo sólo para pedirle a Mabel la cuerda de 6 metros. Enseguida ella se la entregó y entonces la ató a su cintura.

\- -Espera… ¿No sería mejor que sea yo o Gideon quien pruebe el puente?

Dipper, la miró un instante y dudó. No quería que Mabel cruzara el río.

\- - Tu pierna no está bien, no podrás nadar si te caes…-agregó ella en cuanto se dio cuenta que iba a negarse.

\- - Gideon…

\- - Yo no sé nadar –mintió el albino, no podía ser el primero en cruzar. Dipper lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia, no había forma que dejara a Mabel cruzar primero.

\- - Voy a hacerlo yo- dijo Dipper sintiendo ese mal sabor en la boca otra vez.

\- - Por supuesto que no, tengo que hacerlo yo…

\- - No

Mabel escucho la negativa y algo dentro de ella se removió de pura ira- ¿No? – Repitió ladeando la cabeza buscando la mirada de Dipper- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Estas enojado por algo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar? Tu pierna duele, acepta que no puedes continuar con este viaje así, tienes que

\- No Mabel, no vas a cruzar

\- Hey cálmense- dijo Gideon.

\- Cállate, ella no va a cruzar

\- Claro que sí y lo hare con o sin la maldita cuerda- dijo mientras se subía al puente

Entonces Dipper la tomó por el brazo y tiró bruscamente de él hacia atrás, lejos del puente. Ella quiso decirle que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero tuvo que concentrarse en no caer cuando el comenzó a empujarla de espaldas haciéndole daño en el brazo. La soltó bruscamente y ella trastabillo.

-Quédate allí – amenazó Dipper sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba.

Gideon se acercó hasta Mabel tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo que su mandíbula se comprimía cuando vio en los ojos vidriosos de Mabel la sombra del miedo.

-Tranquila…- le decía pero en el fondo era para el mismo. Nunca había visto que Dipper reaccionara de esa forma, menos contra Mabel.

Mientras tanto el castaño tomó la cuerda y la ató al tronco más cercano que encontró, luego cruzo el puente. Listo, era seguro. Desde el otro lado, les hizo una seña a todos y Mabel fue la segunda en cruzar motivada por Gideon, luego este hizo que todos los chicos cruzaran, dejando en último a Miner. El niño subió dubitativo con Gideon detrás. El agua se oía ahora más fuerte y no eran tantos los centímetros que separaban al suelo del puente colgante del agua de la corriente. El frio del miedo recorrió toda su columna y comenzó a temblar, deteniéndose abruptamente. Gideon llevó su mano al hombro del niño con gesto conciliador invitándolo a seguir y pronto se encontraron a medio camino, donde el agua salpicaba hacia las tablas y el peso hundía mucho más el puente. Miner sentía que Gideon apretaba demasiado su hombro y su primer pensamiento le llevo a creer que el albino sólo estaba tan asustado como el, más un olor ácido y penetrante le picó la nariz y entonces supo que estaba en peligro. Forcejeó, pero antes de que Dipper pudiera intervenir, Gideon había tomado a Miner y lo había inclinado de espaldas para dejarlo caer al río…El niño se aferro a sus brazos y gimió con terror, luchando por no caerse.

Dipper corrió por el puente, y alejó a Miner de Gideon sacándolo del puente.

\- - ¿Te volviste loco hijo de ...? – le grito una vez que dejó al chico seguro con Mabel.

\- No, pero ustedes sí, ¡aléjense de él! Dijo apartando a Mabel del chico.

Dipper le dio una manotazo y se abalanzó contra el albino para golpearlo, lo tomó por la solapa y empujó usando todo su peso hacia adelante para derribarlo, su puño se cerró e iba a estrellarlo contra su cara, pero entonces un grito tras su espalda se escuchó y todos los niños pasaron por su lado corriendo lejos de Miner.

El niño estaba en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva, pero la piel de su rostro estaba cambiando de color, tornándose de un azul marino tan oscuro como el universo, adoptando un brillo húmedo.

\- Kivuli-moyo – susurró el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ahí tienes Mabel, es él quien está arruinando a tu hermano…

Mabel se apartó del chico, y puso a los demás niños tras ella, pero Hunter se le escapó y corrió hasta Miner.

\- ¡Basta!- gritó Hunter- No es así…

\- Es uno de ellos…Un monstruo- insistió el albino

\- ¡Cállate! No es así –grito Hunter, poniéndose delante de Miner dispuesto a defenderlo

Dipper miró a hunter y tragó saliva "No, no, no, no…" pensaba negando con la cabeza. Era imposible, una cosa era errar con un chico, otra muy distinta era no haber identificado a dos esbirros de Bill.

\- Aléjate de él –exigió de pronto Dipper.

\- Señor Dipper…Esta bien, no es lo que creen

\- En realidad – dijo Dipper mientras ponía una mano detrás de su espalda donde tenía guardada el arma de Ford- ahora mismo no sé qué creer.

\- Dipper detente –pidió Mabel.

\- Si quiere puede dejarnos aquí – dijo hunter

\- ¿Eres como él? – pero el niño negó- ¿No? ¿Eres humano?

\- Lo juro – y dicho esto saco un cristal roto con el que corto su mano- mire mi sangre, es roja.

\- Entonces, aléjate de él-

\- No por favor, sólo déjenos aquí…

-Hunter, es un Kivuli-moyo, no es tu amigo…

-No es así- dijo el chico con los ojos llorosos.

\- Claro que no, es como tu hermano ¿no es así? Alguien por quien darías tu vida, alguien por el que sacrificarías tu propia felicidad.

\- ¡Basta! No es así

\- Dipper déjalos

\- ¿Dejarlos Mabel? Son esbirros de Bill

\- No –habló por primera vez Miner- no es cierto, no es así.

\- Pero eso tu padre estaba feliz de deshacerte de ti…No eras su hijo.

\- No, no, no, no ¡NO!

\- Déjelo- pidió Hunter respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Hunter apártate,

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará?

\- Lo que haga falta

\- Tiene 5 años…Si va matarlo…Tendrá que hacerlo a través de mi.

\- Dipper hazlo de una vez –dijo Gideon.

\- Gideon no- intervino Mabel y luego mira su hermano- Dipper es miner…no podemos.

\- Mabel, esta manipulándonos, es él quien está jugando con nosotros, no podemos dejar que…Mabel sabe de los refugios, como salimos de la ciudad…

\- Pero si es un monstruo de bill… ¿por qué no nos mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

\- No lo sé, pero no vamos a darle otra oportunidad…

\- Por favor déjenos ir, a partir de este momento estaremos por nuestra cuenta – y dicho esto Hunter se quito el bolso que traía- nos iremos, y no volverán a vernos.

\- Hunter no se trata de eso, está manipulando tu mente y tus sentimientos, tú no quieres irte con él.

\- No es así,

\- Mira lo que nos hizo a Mabel y a mí…

\- No, no fue él…Yo se lo pedí…no quería que se dieran cuenta de su naturaleza, el viaje es muy largo y cada vez es era más difícil mantener su forma, pensé que si tu no podías guiarnos tendríamos que parar un poco más…

Dipper lo miró, intentando decidir si había rastro de mentira en su voz pero no la halló, y en lugar de eso finalmente sacó el arma.

-Hunter apártate

-¡por favor!-

Ambos niños lloraban terriblemente y esto sólo sirvió para que todo el odio que sentía por Bill se agolpara en su cabeza con pesadez, sintiendo el sabor de la bilis en su boca con amargura y que algo en el fondo de su estomago se apretaba. Este era el miedo de Miner, pero también eran las intenciones de hunter, supo que ambos estaban demasiado unidos para separarse, pero su cabeza no podía pensar en nada más que en lo obvio. No mientras ellos siguieran influenciando sus emociones. Entonces desvió su vista hacia su costado donde debía estar su hermana, descubriendo que temblaba de impotencia mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Bien- dice pero su voz se oye tan suave que tiene que repetirlo- Bien…pero no van a quedarse de esta parte del río…

Gideon esta apunto de protestar, pero basta una mirada de Dipper para que guarde silencio. Enseguida Dipper deja su bolso en el piso y los niños se apresuran a cruzar el río por el puente estando Hunter detrás de Miner, los sigue Dipper desde atrás con el arma en la mano, incapaz de soltarla o de usarla.

Mabel ve a su hermano llegar hasta el otro lado, piensa que él se devolverá y luego cortará el puente, pero en vez de eso, el se interna en el bosque junto con los chicos hasta que se pierde vista… Transcurren uno, dos, tres minutos, todos sus músculos tiemblan y siente que quiere hacer algo pero hay una voz en su mente que dice que él no hará lo que piensa. El tiempo sigue corriendo y finalmente su corazón se ensombrece. Entonces grita el nombre de su hermano desde su posición, pero no recibe respuesta y no puede verlo. Pronto descubre que esto ya había pasado antes, sólo que en este entonces, estaban en el sótano de la cabaña del misterio y era ella quien tenía que apretar el botón para apagar el portal… Entonces, comprende que de haber sido de otra forma, que si hubiera sido su hermano quien tenía que decidir si mantener abierto el portal o desactivarlo, Dipper hubiera apretado el botón "no puedo dejar que lo haga…" piensa con desesperación e intenta correr hacia él presintiendo que algo horrible esta por ocurrir, pero antes de siquiera dar un solo paso para llegar al puente, Gideon la detiene y le impide cruzar.

En la distancia, la sombra de los árboles se repliega cuando una luz resplandeciente las atraviesa y se oye el sonido agudo y fugaz que emite el arma del Ford. Mabel grita el nombre de su hermano desesperadamente y solo se calla cuando lo ve regresar.

Su corazón duele como hacía años no lo hacía, y quiere que su hermano le diga que no es cierto, pero cuando por fin lo tiene de frente se encuentra incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y solo se queda con la memoria de ver sus pasos avanzar directo hasta su bolso, para acomodarlo sobre sus hombros otra vez- Tenemos que partir…- dice pero nadie está listo para continuar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notitas:** Revisé mucho este capítulo porque no me termina de convencer, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, igual se que hubieron algunos cambios en los personajes pero creo que circunstancias lo justifican (?)

Un agradecimiento grande al chico que me dejó un review, todavía estoy feliz por eso C:

Otra cosa! No intenten buscar lo que es un kuvuli moyo, porque es un concepto original que use para un foro de rol, la criatura esta inspirada en la magia negra de la religión Vudú, yo creo que todos conocen los muñecos y los procesos de zombificación que se supone hacen sus brujos, pero básicamente casi todas las practicas de la magia negra de esta religión buscan doblegar la voluntad de las victimas y manipular profundamente sus mentes, sentimientos y emociones, borrando incluso sus memorias. Los kivuli moyo, cuya traducción dicen sombra y corazón respectivamente, son capaces de hacer esto mismo, manipular la mentes de los humanos y exaltar lo que ellos necesiten de la persona. En esencia son criaturas neutrales, poco numerosas, que habitan entre los hombres y dependen de ellos para alimentarse de su energía espiritual, y como son pocos los humanos que tienen una buena cantidad de energía espiritual, cuando encuentran uno forman lazos estrechos y sólidos que difícilmente pueden romperse sin que ambos salgan dañados psicológicamente, por eso hunter defiende a miner y luego dipper NO lo obliga a quedarse con mabel antes de hacerlos cruzar el río.

 **Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Resumen de culpabilidad

**Notas de autor:**

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero han sido unas semanas muy ajetreadas y agotadoras. En fin espero retomar el ritmo, y poder publicar cada semana, como me había propuesto desde un principio. Pido disculpas si aparecen faltas de ortografía o errores de redacción, no pude revisar muy bien el capítulo, pero creo que se entiende. Intentaré estos días revisarlo y editarlo, pero depende si me da el tiempo.

Gracias por leer mi Fic y este capítulo!

Los dejo con la historia C:

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Resumen de culpabilidad:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se oye el murmullo del agua contra las rocas y siente sobre la piel del rostro un frio tan fresco que duele respirar. Lleva un buen rato acuclillado en la orilla del río con la cantimplora vacía y sellada, pero no puede moverse, existe frente a él una neblina de inseguridades que le impide llegar a la realidad, donde sólo tiene que abrir el envase para llenarlo con el agua fresca del río sin tomar demasiado tiempo en sus cavilaciones pues, todavía tiene que volver al refugio improvisado para despertar a los chicos, Gideon y luego pedirle a este que se haga cargo de Mabel.

Su mano se extiende hacia la corriente del agua y deja que la botella se llene de agua por sí sola, sintiendo la frialdad del agua hasta que el frío atraviesa su carne y duele el hueso. Entonces se levanta bruscamente, como si los ánimos le regresaran de golpe, mas tarda un momento en volver sobre sus propios pasos hacia el campamento.

Gideon siente un movimiento brusco y despierta sobresaltado, tanto que tiene que llevarse una mano al corazón. Mabel esta frente a él con una expresión de culpa por despertarlo de esa manera, pero aquello pasa rápido y pronto el albino ve que mueve los labios y sabe que algo está preguntando, pero el miedo y el sueño le impiden entender lo que está diciendo.

-¿Dónde están las pastillas? - Repite ella y él inconscientemente se lleva la mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta pero justo cuando va entregárselas se da cuenta que es Mabel quien está preguntando- para que quiere las pastillas… ¿para que las quieres?

Ella se las quita de las manos y vierte todo el contenido del frasco sobre un pañuelo. Luego las devuelve una a una al frasco mientras Gideon la observa sin entender que está sucediendo.

-El frasco tenía las 30 pastillas…y ahora hay 21- luego ella mira a Gideon molesta- ¿dejaste que tomara más de 3 pastillas en el día?

-no…-niega pero la mirada que le dedico es suficiente para saber que no le perdonará otra mentira- no las conté, nunca me fije sobre cuantas tomaba cada vez que me pedía el frasco…

-Bueno, seré yo quien las guarde de ahora en adelante.

-Mabel…Yo sé que estás molesta con él pero no puedes…

-Gideon, lo que sucedió fue por culpa de esta porquería-dice agitando el frasco en el aire-…si ellos pudieron entrar en su cabeza tan fácil fue porque estaba sedado…no era dolor, o su orgullo o lo que sea que está pasando por su cabeza…

-Eso tú no lo sabes…

-Sólo voy a pedirte un favor. Lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante es asunto mío y de mi hermano…no te metas.

Gideon no contesta pero toda la situación está superando sus nervios, ella no estaba enfrentando la situación y además están poniéndolo al margen. Él fue quien impidió que cruzara en primer lugar, él había descubierto la criatura, era él quien la había estado protegiendo… lo odiaba. Tiene muchas cosas que decir, pero cuando mira sus ojos y descubre en ellos el cansancio y la sombra de la pena sabe que no puede enojarse con ella.

-No lo prometo- sincera, pero justo cuando parece que ella va decir algo más, Dipper llega con el agua.

-Están despiertos- comenta mientras prepara todo para calentar el agua y preparar algo que comer.

Pronto todos se encuentran comiendo, los chicos alrededor de Mabel, silenciosos e inquietos echando miradas furtivas hacia Dipper. Los mayores tienen miedo de él, los dos más pequeños no entienden nada de lo que está pasando, sólo saben que Miner y Hunter ya no están en el grupo porque no eran humanos.

Cuando terminan de comer el silencio incómodo se mantiene intacto. Mabel se dedica por entero a los chicos y Dipper y Gideon recogen la lona que extendieron sobre sus cabezas, retirando las ramas que pusieron sobre ella para luego desarmar la pequeña fogata, de la que solo quedan rescoldos.

-cómo piensas que esté el tiempo- comenta Gideon de pronto mientras termina de cerrar su bolso.

-Todo el cielo está nublado hacia acá, pero las nubes son altas, así que por el momento no parece que llueva hoy… - es todo lo que contesta Dipper mientras lleva una mano hacia su rodilla. Gideon se tensa al creer que le pedirá más pastillas, pero sólo alza el bolso y lo cuelga en su espalda.

Cuando retoman el viaje, toda la compañía está formada en una fila india para cruzar la foresta salvaje donde los árboles están muy juntos unos de otros y la tierra es blanda, fresca, interrumpida por rocas lisas y grandes, tapizadas de musgo verde oscuro que las vuelve muy resbaladizas, también de vez en cuando encuentran por el camino troncos de árboles viejos y podridos, algunos tan anchos que tienen que ayudar a los chicos a cruzarlos. Poco a poco el camino se estrecha a medida que van ganando altura por la ladera del cerro, hasta que el camino sólo mide casi 2 metros y medio de ancho. La mañana es fresca y hay cierta humedad aromática que es agradable al olfato y van apareciendo flores escondidas en las sombras de los árboles que los niños miran con curiosidad pues, son los colores más brillantes que han visto en mucho tiempo. Mabel sonríe cortamente cuando se da cuenta que ellos están distrayéndose bastante con la naturaleza y se separa del grupo solo para cortar una flor que luego tiene pensada enseñársela a los chicos, quizás explicarles un par de cosas sobre las plantas y sus propiedades curativas o nutritivas.

Mabel guarda las flores y Ron se apega a ella para abrir el bolsillo de su chaqueta y mirar la flor escondida, Mabel se ríe y le dice que se las dará después.

Para el final del día, logran rodear la mitad del cerro y ascender un par de kilómetros donde a pocos metros se marca un sendero sinuoso y todavía más estrecho que el que han estado siguiendo, donde comenzaran a rodear todo su ancho hasta dar con la cara contraria al río y desde ahí continuar bajando por la ladera hasta internarse nuevamente en el bosque que vuelve a crecer hasta ser interrumpido por una carretera de dos pistas. Luego sólo tienen que encontrar la primera torre de vigilancia donde pueden pasar la noche. Dipper ahora se encuentra vigilando con sus binoculares todo el dosel del bosque mientras los chicos cruzan un claro gigantesco inclinado y completamente desnudo salvo por el pasto tierno que crece espeso por toda la zona. Mabel es la última en cruzar y se detiene tras Dipper para tocar su hombro y decirle que debe ir con ellos. Dipper se sobrecoge con su toque repentino que interrumpe su concentración y sólo atina a caminar distraídamente por la hierba verde y húmeda, hasta que resbala ligeramente y su hermana lo sostiene por el brazo para evitar que se caiga.

-Gracias- dice secamente, pero ella continua caminando, ignorándolo como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente. Dipper no sabe que es peor, que discuta con él o el silencio recriminatorio.

.

.

.

Es de noche y están repartiendo el vinagre mientras los niños se acomodan a dormir juntos y muy apegados unos del otro. Mabel se recuesta hasta el final de los niños, pasando sus brazos largos sobre el que tiene más cerca para brindarles algo más de calor pues la noche parece más fría que las otras, pese a esto no intentan encender un fuego ya que están especialmente desprotegidos en ese punto del cerro, donde los árboles escasean y el camino a veces es tan estrecho que sólo una persona puede cruzarlo por vez.

Cierra los ojos aunque no se siente realmente cansada, en cambio intenta pensar en lo que ocurrió hace unos días y en el rumbo que está tomando sus vidas en general. Dice vidas, porque no puede imaginar un mundo donde tenga que prescindir de la compañía de su hermano. Pero la sensación de que algo se perdió entre ellos la acosa constantemente con susurros en los oídos.

La ira es el primer sentimiento que broto luego de que lograra contener la tristeza que trajo consigo saber que Dipper mato a los dos chicos, pero sobre ella está el dolor penetrante en su corazón donde la culpa le reclama que tenía que haber hecho algo más por impedir que todos esos acontecimientos sucedieran. Sabe que los seres como Miner solo tienen oportunidad de manipular los sentimientos de las personas que están especialmente desmoralizadas mentalmente, sumidas en estados depresivos o ansiosos y a veces ante el miedo, lo que sumado a la depresión biológica determinada por el uso de psicotrópicos, sedantes o ciertas hierbas medicinales, el efecto puede llegar a ser devastador; y ante esto es claro para Mabel que el Tramal jugó un papel clave para facilitar que Miner entrara en la mente de su hermano, sin embargo, antes de que él consumiera el medicamento, Dipper ya cargaba un estado de fragilidad que permitió ser influenciado de esa forma.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se da cuenta que su hermano lleva sobre sus hombros algo más complicado que las preocupaciones que traen consigo el estar a cargo de un grupo de personas, para guiarlos por un bosque o planear estrategias que los proteja de todo peligro. Está ansioso, triste y estresado, o al menos es lo que ha podido observar en él ahora que comenzó a observarlo más profundamente. La noche pasada, su prudencia le pido que esperara a que todos durmieran para hablar sobre la muerte de ambos niños, pero tan pronto como encuentra su oportunidad y se levanta desde donde esta recostada para ir a buscarlo, sus ánimos quedan pausados cuando ve que no muy lejos de ella se hunde sobre sus manos, entonces vuelve a recostarse sobre su costado mientras lo oye jadear pesadamente tres veces y decir " _debí dejar que Gideon los matara…"._

Aquellas palabras retumban en su cabeza mientras se da cuenta que algo ha ocurrido con su hermano sin que lo sospechara, algo tan malo que ha estado carcomiendo su bondad. Ella entiende perfectamente que hay cosas (desde que Bill se hizo cargo del mundo) que no se pueden evitar, pero su conciencia siempre se calmaba cuando entendía que era en defensa propia, sin embargo, en este momento todo en ella se retuerce y le dice que esta vez es diferente, porque antes de que el desastre explotara en sus caras, no hubo miedo por perder su vida, no eran dogos persiguiéndolos por las calles luego de que identificaran el olor de uno de los chicos de las fábricas… Tampoco era nadie jurándoles muerte mientras intentan asesinarlos con hechizos o garras, ni armas o tantas cosas que han encontrado por el camino…" _Fue una ejecución_ " dice la misma voz maliciosa y ella aprieta sus parpados conteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones porque no puede aceptarlo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de las palabras dichas por su hermano, tranquilas e indiferentes y la naturalidad con que sigue desenvolviéndose durante el día provocan una duda terrible y difícil que se contrapone con los recientes ánimos taciturnos y las miradas profundas e incómodas que le dedica Dipper, sobre todo cuando ella lo ignora deliberadamente para no tener que enfrentar todos sus miedos e inquietudes demasiado pronto.

" _Piénsalo…_ " se dice " _se siente culpable, por eso no me mira a los ojos directamente, por eso ya no nos habla como antes, no insiste ¿pero es por lo que hizo, o es por mí?"_ piensa mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y hunde la cabeza bajo la capucha de la chaqueta para que su dolor no sea tan fácil de identificar mientras se pregunta infinitamente sobre por qué siente culpa su hermano, ¿Es por matarlos a ellos o por hacerle daño a ella cuando tuvo que matarlos?

No lo sabe y no quiere creerle a las voces en su cabeza, sólo resta hablar con él y preguntárselo directamente.

.

.

.

Las horas siguen transcurriendo esa noche y entonces el único que se mantiene despierto es Gideon, sentado contra un árbol delgado e inclinado de aspecto joven pero firme. No hay nada más que oscuridad en medio de la noche, pero aun así todavía puede vislumbrar desde su posición las formas del bosque y la silueta del río que corre en las faldas del monte, brillando tenuemente con el reflejo de la luna sobre su torrente. El frío comienza a calar hondo sobre su piel delgada y no puede evitar llevarse las manos hacia su boca para calentarlas con el hálito tibio, sin embargo esto no es suficiente y mientras los minutos pasan eternos, resuelve salir a caminar por alrededor con la esperanza de que el movimiento le entregue algo más de calor. A medida que avanza y se aleja, se dejan de oír las respiraciones de los durmientes y entonces regresa sobre sus propios pasos, para luego volver y viceversa, así se mantiene vigilante hasta que alguien murmura entre sueños si ya hay que levantarse, un poco incómodo se encoge en su posición y niega débilmente ignorando si el murmullo fue escuchado. Sólo se aleja otra vez cuando está seguro que han vuelto a dormir y cuando piensa que el sueño no es demasiado liviano para despertar a la persona otra vez con el sonido de sus pisadas. Esta vez decide llegar aún más lejos, envalentonado con la vista nocturna que ahora es más aguda. Entonces sólo queda el murmullo de sus propios pasos contra el suelo lleno de hojas y ramas que se quiebran con su peso hasta que el piso se vuelve blando, húmedo y el claro inmenso esta frente a sus ojos. De pronto, se oye el trinar distante de los grillos en el pasto tierno donde Dipper casi se resbala horas antes.

Tal vez, eso debió ser suficiente para caminar de vuelta al campamento que debía estar cuidando pero existe algo tras la siluetas negras de los árboles que llama su curiosidad y detiene sus pasos vacilantes. Esta tan oscuro que no puede distinguir los detalles de cada hoja de la hierba en ese claro, sin embargo hay saltos en la tierra que se pierden entre el pasto y reaparecen con cierto patrón. Dos pasos hacia adelante y entonces comprende que los saltos son en realidad formas que se abren y cierran en el pasto, luego sólo basta otra mirada profunda y detallada en el propio claro para encontrar flores oscuras y pequeñas que se abren y cierran emitiendo un sonido dulce que ya no puede asociar con un grillo u otro insecto que conozca.

No recuerda haberlas visto cuando cruzaron el claro, aunque también es cierto que estaba demasiado concentrado en cruzar sin caerse o resbalar, que en fijarse que había entre la hierba. Poco a poco va caminando por el pasto silvestre observando las flores oscuras, hasta que se da cuenta de que el pasto también parece mucho más largo que la última vez que pasaron por allí, llegando hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, entonces se inclina hasta una de las flores para tomarla pero se distrae cuando nota sus manos más cortas y gordas, la piel suave y más…

Pero no recuerda la edad.

La flor sigue frente a sus ojos, entonando una canción que sabe a caricia melancólica cuando la corta de raíz y la huele….

La sombra de una mujer se eleva hasta su altura con el gesto lastimado y estresado, moviendo sus brazos como si quisiera tocarlo aunque no tenga el valor para hacerlo.

Tampoco recuerda una sola sonrisa.

La sombra se vuelve mujer, de cabello largo y gris limpiando los muebles que relucen de limpios en la sala con cuadros de payasos que compraba su papá.

Es su madre.

Su corazón se hunde y retrocede con terror mientras deja caer la flor sobre la hierba. Curiosa es la escena en que ambos parecen querer algo uno del otro, motivados por el mismo impulso pero sin tener el valor para pedirle al otro lo que desean. Gideon sabe que esto no debería estar pasando y que algo muy serio ocurre con su mente si ahora ve el fantasma de su madre en un lugar tan lejano de Gravity de Falls, muy a pesar de que no ha pensado en ella en mucho, mucho tiempo. En estos años ha habido un espacio en el transcurrir de su vida que ha resultado ser su peor juez y la pasividad con que había estado llevando su existencia desde que los demonios dejaron de cazarlos, solo ha servido para que sus pensamientos escalen por las paredes de su cordura.

Tiene pensado retroceder, correr lejos de ella y evitar su mirada tensa que tras un largo silencio pretende ignorarlo mientras limpia una casa demasiado limpia y perfecta, como si los problemas no la alcanzarían mientras niega que su hijo... Pero esta vez las cosas son diferentes, no quiere esos recuerdos, no los necesita, pero mientras aquella sombra toma forma no puede evitar sentirse como un hombre pequeño otra vez.

Tiene que irse. Entonces da el primer paso lejos de ella, pero sigue frente a sus ojos con su delantal blanco hablando entre dientes " _sigue limpiando, sigue limpiando, sigue limpiando…._ " da otro dos pasos atrás lejos de ella, pero la memoria envuelve todo su campo visual y se arrastra con él al mismo tiempo, lo atrapa, pero sigue intentando, enserio lo intenta, aunque ella siempre está en el mismo lugar de la casa, limpiando con el mismo afán los muebles de madera que relucen bajo sus manos.

Su madre nunca se aleja y su voz sigue taladrando sus oídos mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados cuando siente que ya no puede contener la cantidad de emociones que hierven en su cabeza, ella está ahí, existe por una razón.

Sólo la suavidad que hay bajo sus pies y el frio le recuerdan que todavía se encuentra en el claro.

La mujer deja el paño caer y mira con terror contenido hacia él, entonces Gideon tiene el impulso torpe de recoger la prenda por ella, se agacha por inercia pero sus ánimos se interrumpen a medio camino cuando la mujer huye de él, intercambiando el estrés por pavor mientras jura promesas que Gideon no quiere que haga.

Entonces se levanta sin tomar el paño, se aleja de ella inevitablemente…pero cae

Las uñas se clavan en la tierra y un grito resuena en el claro cuando piensa que morirá con los huesos rotos cuando termine de caer por la escarpa del cerro, mas su peso no se arrastra tan abajo por la ladera del cerro cuando otra sombra mayor lo toma por la chaqueta y lo alza con facilidad.

Respira ahogadamente mientras intenta en vano normalizar el ritmo de su corazón. La briza revuelve el pasto y recorre todos los alrededores haciendo que la piel en sus mejillas pique cuando la sal de sus lágrimas se seca en ellas. No quiere mirar al hombre parado junto a él que todavía distingue por el rabillo del ojo, sabe quién es o por lo menos lo que fue, pero no está listo para enfrentar la ligereza de sus actos y el exceso de indulgencia que siempre fue su padre.

Si nunca hubiera tenido en sus manos los talismanes.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, pero para cuando está listo para mirar a los ojos a su padre y hacerle las preguntas que siempre quiso saber, todo lo que hay a su alrededor son el pasto, los árboles y la silueta de alguien que se aproxima hacia él rápidamente.

-Oh dios mío Gideon, pensé que caerías por el barranco… que buenos reflejos tienes.

El albino nunca creyó que llegara un día en que no estaría agradecido o feliz de ver Mabel preocupada por una vez de él. Pero ahora se encuentra pasando una mano por sus cabellos para jalarlos un poco mientras la ira lo invade y siente que su cuerpo comienza a temblar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?- insiste ella.

-No…Mabel- llama mientras se limpia la cara y resiente el ardor de un rasmillón en su barbilla- tal vez no sea el mejor momento para ustedes, pero voy a irme.

Ella se queda perpleja sin saber porque ha dicho eso o a que se refiriere, pero la cara de confusión de Mabel no tiene efecto en él y Gideon la deja sola en el claro mientras tararea la canción que las flores cantaron para él.

El alba se levanta y Mabel despierta a todos mientras el desayuno todavía está madurando en la olla pequeña. Por momentos hecha vistazos hacia el chico albino pues la memoria de lo ocurrido por la noche sigue fresca en su memoria. Esta inquieta y preocupada, primero es su hermano ahora también es Gideon, ninguno quiere compartir con ella sus preocupaciones, marginándola lejos de ellos, sin hablarle. Y sin embargo, ha sido paciente, les ha dado su espacio para que ordenen todo en sus cabezas, pero hasta ahora no hay un solo indicio de mejoría.

Mete sus manos a sus bolsillos y descubre algo suave que resuena como cascabel…Le toma un momento, pero recuerda que son las pastillas de Dipper y entonces recuerda que él no ha pedido una sola de ellas, tampoco lo ha visto quejarse por el dolor ni muestra todos los indicios que antes sí tenía sobre la lesión en su rodilla derecha. También está el hecho de que cuando regresó al claro antes de despertarlos y encender el fuego no pudo encontrar el puente con los binoculares…

Entonces mira a ambos hombres con seriedad. Tiene que aclarar todo ahora.

-Señorita Mabel… ¿Le pasa algo?

Mabel escucha al niño pero la pregunta resulta tan inesperada que se descoloca al tanto que libera el aire que tomó para enfrentar a su hermano y Gideon, expeliéndolo como un pesado suspiro. Entonces mira el rostro del niño y luego pasa su vista por la de todos los demás, descubriéndolos cansados, pálidos y más delgados de lo que recuerda. "¿ _ **será justo para ellos?**_ " pregunta una voz familiar en su cabeza antes de volver su atención hacia los niños nuevamente; Lo siguiente que nota es que su hermano y Gideon también están esperando oír la respuesta a la pregunta que todavía está flotando en el aire.

Entonces toma una decisión que no le gusta – estoy bien, solo estaba pesando en que estamos a dos días del campamento…-dice esbozando una sonrisa corta y mentirosa a los chicos para luego beber un poco más de agua.

Los niños sonríen aliviados y felices, mientras que los dos hombres se miran entre ellos, adivinando inmediatamente que Mabel todavía está afectada por la influencia de Miner.

.

.

.

El ocaso se presenta sobre sus cabezas mientras todavía buscan una manera de bajar el cerro sin tener más accidentes. Dipper tiene sobre sus manos el dispositivo que resuena con un eco pulsátil, a medida que se configura un mapa de concentraciones del Geosmin de la zona, donde grandes deslizamientos de tierra ocurridos seguramente en las últimas lluvias, anegaron parte del camino con fango espeso y grandes rocas que obstruyen el camino. Dipper está intentando buscar una nueva ruta entre la foresta que es más espesa de lo que recuerda pero ya para estas alturas del viaje y a esta hora del día esta tan cansado y adolorido como todos los demás o peor.

Esta mañana le pidió a Gideon las pastillas poco después de que retomaran el viaje; entonces descubre la sorpresa de que es su hermana quien las guarda, primer signo de alarma. Luego tiene que pedírselas a ella y cuando lo hace, su hermana se niega a devolverle el frasco y en cambio sólo le entrega una pastilla en la mano, peor, se niega a darle otra hasta la noche.

Está molesto, con la pierna traicionándolo todo el camino mientras también está impaciente porque la estabilidad del grupo se derrumba cuando ya ni siquiera es Gideon quien conserva la sensatez en todo esto, porque fuera de todo pronóstico Gideon escogió este momento para comunicarle la cosa más estúpida que le ha escuchado decir desde…Pero tampoco se le ocurre nada ingenioso porque para variar la maquina está tardando demasiado en escanear el área, sin mencionar que sigue emitiendo ese sonido ridículamente molesto que el mismo escogió.

Gideon mientras tanto siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima tan sólo para poner otro sobre sus hombros, aunque no diría que es peor, de hecho ahora mismo sólo está deseando que la maquina deje de sonar…y que continúen con el viaje… y que luego puedan descansar en un lugar donde no tengan miedo de morir aplastados por una de las rocas sueltas del cerro, cosas razonables por supuesto, tampoco es como si quisiera abandonar el grupo para ir a la caza loca de un demonio triangular, amarillo y genocida como sí lo está planeando hacer toda la familia Pines. En su cabeza tiene todo resuelto, tanto que a veces se le escapa una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando ve lo difícil que Dipper lo está llevando todo y solo por su causa. Bueno, tenía que admitir que en parte le sorprendía un poco que el gemelo tuviera motivos para no querer que se vaya (era algo que quizás esperaría de Mabel), por otro lado Gideon ya dejó pasar 4 años antes de que llegara a este punto donde tiene pensando resolver sus propios problemas y no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Un largo pitido sale desde la máquina de Dipper haciendo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los oídos. Dipper se queja y está a punto de apagarla cuando la pantalla indica que el escáner está completo. Dipper presiona un botón y una flecha aparece, apuntando hacia el camino rocoso y empinado que esta frente a él, a continuación un número tres sigue a la flecha y Dipper se da vuelta para hablar a toda la compañía.

-Debemos descender 3 metros por aquí…- luego se dirige al albino- Gideon, tú serás el primero en bajar, toma la cuerda por si acaso.

-Ok

Así, todos descienden por la ladera hasta que prácticamente la noche esta sobre ellos y todo a su alrededor parece mucho más lúgubre cuando las sombras de los árboles se realzan, tomando formas severas y monstruosas que se dilatan más allá de las ramas torcidas y viejas de los Robles desnudos y de los grises Encina, donde las ardillas se esconden dentro de sus ojos nudosos y estrechos. El bosque parece más hostil desde este lado y los niños se toman de las manos asustados por tener que caminar hasta tan tarde a pesar de que ya manifestaron el cansancio y el hambre.

Sólo Mabel intenta reconfortarlos animándolos con la promesa de darles azúcar mientras su hermano sigue guiándolos de acuerdo a las direcciones que le entrega su dispositivo.

-Vamos chicos, no pongan esas caras largas, no van a darse cuenta cuando por fin estemos descansando.

-Pero queremos parar ahora –espetó Hudson mientras se aleja de ella y se cruza de brazos.

-Yo también estoy cansada Hudson –dice Mabel acercándose al chico que rehúye su mirada- pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, mi hermano está buscando un lugar lejos de las grandes rocas que dejamos arriba…falta poco, lo prometo.

-Pero ya es de noche, está oscuro, nos vamos a perder…

\- Claro que no, Dipper conoce todo este lugar tan bien que podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados…

-¿Y entonces por qué usa esa cosa?

Mabel boqueo y no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella de que fuera tan suspicaz. Dipper habló: yo conozco toda esta parte del bosque, pero la máquina sólo nos está guiándolo al lugar más seguro de esta zona, yo podría averiguarlo por mí mismo, pero me tomaría muchos días hacerlo, con esto podemos estar seguros de que vamos en la dirección correcta aunque sea de noche, además si llueve esta noche mientras estamos en ese lugar, estaremos seguros de que nada malo pasara mientras descansas…

No está seguro que él haya quedado conforme con sus palabras, pero al menos no aparta a Mabel cuando esta pasa una mano por sus hombros y lo apega a él.

Enseguida ilumina el camino con su linterna y comienza a bajar usando los árboles como apoyo, pues el camino es demasiado empinado y blando. Cuando por fin logra bajar, se para sobre su pierna izquierda abrumado, ya que repentinamente su rodilla dio una punzada que atraviesa toda su articulación dejando la sensación de cansancio que conoce bastante bien. Mabel baja y Gideon le entrega los niños uno por uno hasta que sólo falta él, entonces Mabel le extiende la mano y el chico se afirma para descender. Ambos caminan entre los niños y rodean a Dipper que está apoyado contra un árbol, y lo observan con distintos grados de preocupación al estar conscientes de que el dolor volvió.

Puedo darte otra pastilla.

No es buena idea- niega Dipper intentando parecer más relajado- sus efectos comienzan a los 10 minutos, a veces menos, necesito estar bien despierto para no caerme por el camino

¿Puedes continuar?- pregunta el albino

Creo que le pediré a uno de ustedes que lleve

Bien –interrumpe Gideon mientras extiende sus manos para que Dipper le entregue su bolso.

Mabel ve todo sin comentar nada al respecto mientras siente una pequeña punzada de culpa. Entonces vuelve con los niños que parecen atentos y agotados y les pide que sigan caminando.

Queda poco menos de 20 metros…Una cuadra eso es todo- promete Dipper cuando los ve suspirar apenados, pero esto no es suficiente para calmarlos.

Casi media hora después, ya todos están sentados lejos de Dipper quien está parado frente a una pila de troncos y ramas en forma de circulo, sosteniendo en sus manos el arma de Ford que tiene encendidas 4 de las 6 luces triangulares de color verde.

-Cúbranse los ojos- avisa, y todos se encogen cuando un destello fuerte y verde ilumina todo el claro.

El arma lanzó un rayo de energía poderosa justo en el espacio vacío que había en medio de la pila de troncos pulverizando la tierra y las partes de madera más cercanas. El rayo es lo suficientemente poderoso para carbonizar completamente un tronco hasta que sólo queden cenizas, pero de esta forma el calor que irradia el rayo, enciende por radiación el resto de la madera generando brazas que se pueden avivar sin ayuda de un catalizador.

-Me pregunto qué diría el tío Ford si supiera en que gastas la mitad de la carga de esa pistola…-comenta Mabel.

\- Supongo que no estará feliz – dice esbozando una sonrisa traviesa a lo que Mabel sonríe de vuelta pues aquel gesto en su hermano le pareció sincero- …una vez le prendió fuego a su cara para afeitarse así que dudo que sea demasiado estricto

Mabel también recuerda esa anécdota y no puede evitar que se le escape una risa corta, mientras siente que se le humedecen los ojos. Entonces toma distancia y deja que sólo él y Gideon aviven el fuego.

Toma asiento lejos de ellos dándoles la espalda mientras no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas. De pronto siente que alguien se acerca a ella y no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que es su hermano, sin embargo todavía está molesta con él y cuando siente que intenta abrazarla lo aparta con la falsa esperanza de que la deje sola, pero cuando siente sus brazos alrededor de ella pese a sus intentos por alejarlo, recuerda que Dipper ahora es más alto que ella y más fuerte también. Entonces se rinde y hunde su cabeza en la chaqueta fría de él, para llorar mientras deja que él le acaricie el cabello.

-Lo siento- dice Dipper pero los sollozos de Mabel se hacen más fuertes- de verdad lo siento…

-No importa

-No es así, Mabel. No digas que no importa porque si lo haces…

-No me escuchaste –dice mientras su respiración se normaliza y le golpea el pecho

-No

-Y no te importa- agrega dándole otro golpe.

Se hace un silencio y ella tiene miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, pero si va a escucharlo tiene que saber que no está mintiendo.

-No Mabel, siento lo que paso, es mi culpa por no haberlos identificado antes de que saliéramos de la ciudad, pero…

-¡NO! – grita e intenta alejarse de él otra vez.

-Mabel- llama Dipper usando un tono autoritario que nunca antes se había visto en él, uno lo suficientemente serio y cortante como para parar el torrente de emociones que se desborda en su corazón- Yo sé que esto es difícil para ti porque nunca has tenido que hacerlo…siempre he estado ahí para ti, y si no he sido yo, ha sido Ford, Stan, Wendy, Gideon…Pero un día la vida de alguien más va a depender de que entiendas esto, de eso es lo que se trata Mabel…

-No quiero que sea así…

-Lo sé, pero Mabel no siempre voy a estar ahí…-pero no continúa cuando la oye suspirar cortamente.

-¿y porque no habrías de estar?

-Mabel…Mi pierna no tiene arreglo, solo se pondrá peor, Nuestros tíos se están haciendo viejos y cansados, y no le confiaría tu vida a nadie en el campamento o en el fuerte, salvo a ti misma… Estamos en un punto de no retorno

-No- dice negando mientras aprovecha que Dipper aflojó el abrazo y se aparta de una vez de él- tú los ejecutaste…No lo hagas ver como si fuera diferente…

Dipper intenta hacerla regresar pues no pueden seguir dilatando esa conversación, pero ella se niega a escucharlo.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Dipper se levanta sobresaltado con el amanecer apenas aclarando el cielo y un Gideon que le recuerda no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás, tras de él Mabel está algo pálida y cansada ajustando el reloj en su muñeca. Enseguida Dipper se recompone y se prepara para salir y partir lejos de la compañía rumbo a la autopista que está a poco más de 100 metros de distancia. Por la noche se han puesto de acuerdo para recorrer los alrededores ya que por la autopista abundan las criaturas mágicas rastreras que acostumbran saquear los autos abandonados para sacar cualquier cosa que puedan vender en el mercado negro después. También, aunque de forma menos común, están los seres sobrenaturales que utilizan las autopistas y los vehículos como señuelos para otros humanos con el fin de capturarlos y venderlos en el circo o en las fábricas de rarezas, si bien son las intenciones más raras, últimamente los incidentes y los encuentros con estos pseudo-cazadores de recompensas, se han vuelto poco a poco más frecuentes y en consecuencia deben ser más cuidadosos.

Ambos chicos caminan por el bosque sólo hasta que la autopista está a la alcance de su vista y entonces cronometran sus relojes para luego separarse. Lo relojes cumplen múltiples funciones entre ellas enviar una señal de alarma en un diámetro de 150 metros como máximo, son brújulas y tienen una pequeña linterna de color, todos en el campamento tienen una, aunque los de Mabel y Wendy, son los únicos que tiene un color de la luz de la linterna que es diferente.

Dipper recorre la zona poniendo atención en el suelo, los troncos y en los sonidos que acompañan el ambiente, sin embargo no logra encontrar nada que sea importante o al menos que sea motivo de alarma, es más, la zona evidenciaba un estado de abandono muy prolongado, ni siquiera perturbado por rastros de animales.

Por momentos se pregunta cómo estará llevando Gideon su parte de la faena y en lo que dirá cuando por fin puedan conversar las cosas correctamente, ya que el albino aún no ha revelado los motivos tras su decisión. Lo ha pensado mucho pero se da cuenta que sí solo conociera un poco mejor a Gideon podría adivinar más sobre lo que piensa, pero lo cierto es que no se tratan más de lo necesario; es cierto que tienen conversaciones esporádicas, a veces juegan cartas cuando sus turnos en los puntos de vigilancia del fuerte concuerdan y han viajado juntos un par de veces más además de esta, pero esto no es suficiente para decir que lo conoce.

Lo que sabe de él es que le gustan las cosas dulces, comparten casi los mismos gustos de lecturas y que es bueno para hacer que los demás hagan cosas por él; sus conversaciones más largas fueron sobre las mandrágoras, las bailarinas blancas y negras y sobre las runas antiguas, pero sólo hasta este momento se da cuenta que Gideon realmente nunca habla de sí mismo.

Por un momento detiene sus pasos y comienza a enumerar todas las cosas que sabe del chico, pero todo lo que se le viene a la mente resulta superficial, cosas que cualquiera podría saber de él, como su gusto por la literatura de misterios, terror y realismo fantástico… Pero se niega a creer a que es todo lo que sabe de él y entonces recuerda algo que está sepultado en sus memorias, no por su poca importancia sino porque siempre que se presenta la oportunidad no se atreve a tocar ese tema porque no siente la confianza suficiente.

Gideon no tiene a ninguno de sus padres con él, de hecho no recuerda que alguna vez haya hablado al respecto ni siquiera para compartir algún recuerdo feliz antes de sus vidas luego de que Bill dejara en ruinas Gravity Falls. No sabe qué clase de relación tubo con sus padres, pero tampoco puede ser normal que en estos 4 años nunca lo haya visto afectado por eso (sobre todo porque él mismo conoce el dolor que trae consigo perder a tus padres y el saber que nunca más podrás volver a verlos), así mismo, tampoco recuerda que el chico tenga una relación profunda con nadie en el fuerte...

Dipper comienza a rememorar todo lo que ha pasado en estos cuatro años y tristemente comprende que Gideon es muy bueno ocultando su vida personal y su propia soledad. Sin duda Gideon tiene muchas más razones para irse que para quedarse, sin embargo, solo tiene 15 años, no debería tomar estas decisiones sólo, incluso si no confía en nadie para pedir consejo, además, no puede permitir que se vaya a menos que demuestre que puede llegar hasta el refugio por su cuenta.

Es cierto que no tienen una relación profunda, pero el chico ha sido mucho más que una ayuda en estos cuatro años, ha sido un amigo para Mabel aunque la relación no sea del todo recíproca y cubrió sus espaldas en muchas oportunidades…Merece que al menos lo ayude en lo que sea que esté planeando en su cabeza. Dipper sabe bien que la naturaleza obsesiva y el orgullo del albino no permiten que tome decisiones apresuradas o trace planes poco desarrollados, pero esto sólo significa que lleva bastante tiempo pensando en dejarlos, es más, posiblemente cuando aceptó acompañarlos a ir a la ciudad lo hizo contemplando esta posibilidad y de ser así, solo hay un lugar donde Gideon puede querer ir y esto es el campamento P-05 donde se encuentran refugiados Sprott, Iván cegado, en conjunto a otras 34 personas.

Dipper lo piensa pero no está seguro que el albino esté preparado para emprender un viaje tan largo…No, ni siquiera Stan estaría de acuerdo con que el albino se fuera de esa forma, no será sencillo pero tiene que convencerlo de quedarse o al menos tiene que intentarlo.

La alarma en su reloj suena y entonces prepara su arma mientras camina directo hacia la carretera. Al llegar, recorre con sus ojos toda su extensión hasta lo que alcanza la vista y comienza a inspeccionar el camión volcado. Todo lo que valora en él es la gruesa capa de tierra sobre el semirremolque y los rastros de óxido en todas las zonas donde la pintura se deterioró, lo que demuestra que no ha sido manipulado en largo tiempo, luego centra su atención bajo el carro hacia el final del camión, donde hay un pequeño vehículo aplastado donde todavía descansan los huesos de su ocupante; no es una escena que sea grata a la vista pero llama la atención que pese a la gravedad del accidente, sólo una pista está involucrada y no todo el ancho de la carretera.

El resto de los vehículos abandonados están ubicados lejos del accidente y con casi 20 metros de separación los unos de los otros. El gemelo intenta imaginar la situación que obligó a los dueños de los vehículos a abandonar los autos de esa forma, pero entre todas las posibilidades concluye que probablemente debió motivarlos lo mismo que provocó el accidente. Cuando se agacha para observar por debajo del semirremolque, descubre unas hendiduras toscas sobre el metal como garras que se camuflan con el óxido, luego cuando se acerca a la puerta del camión, pone su mano sobre la manija y al tirar de ella descubre que la puerta está abierta, entonces puede observar todo el interior de la cabina, encontrando enormes rasgaduras sobre el cuerpo del asiento al igual que manchas negras y duras que ensucian el tapiz del suelo e impregnan el relleno del asiento, es sangre seca probablemente.

Finalmente decide que no hay mayor peligro y camina por la autopista hacia donde debería estar Gideon. Por el camino encuentra otros vehículos abandonados y otro auto chocado que tiene las mismas marcas de garras sobre el capot, las puertas de los conductores y el asfalto…

A lo lejos ve la figura de Gideon salir desde la culata de un auto con algo en lo manos, luego sigue revisando los otros vehículos de forma superficial, hasta que se encuentran frente a frente.

-Arpías, sirenas tal vez – dice el albino mientras le entrega una pluma roída y sucia que mide casi todo el antebrazo de Dipper.

Es increíble que no hayamos descubierto esto antes tan solo por 200 metros de diferencia- acota, pues normalmente tienen que comprobar la curva de la carretera que está más hacia el norte ya que es ahí donde el sendero del cerro debió terminar de no ser por los anegamientos y los deslaves ocurridos durante las lluvias que los obligaron a encontrar otras rutas para descender.

Yo acabo de entender por qué los cazadores no están viniendo a esta zona…Pero las sirenas y las arpías no son tan espeluznantes…

Si tienes una piedra del trueno encima- continua Dipper mientras inconscientemente lleva su mano al cuello donde descansa un collar que sostiene tres dijes hechos de piedras diferentes.

Además, las sirenas son más amigas del mar que del agua dulce, si vuelven aquí no será ni de día o por mucho tiempo.

¿Te vas a quedar con la pluma?

Definitivamente…

Dipper maldijo por lo bajo su suerte pero su rostro se volvió serio cuando recordó la conversación pendiente que tienen.

Gideon creo que podemos conversar mejor ahora- dice con cuidado- sobre

Seguro- responde el otro inmediatamente, interrumpiéndolo. No le gusta admitirlo pero se siente un poco ansioso.

Me gustaría que me dijeras todo otra vez, desde el principio

Estoy pidiendo un traslado…No es nada del otro mundo.

Sí, pero ¿Por qué? Llevas cuatro 4 años con nosotros, hemos tenido altos y bajos…Posiblemente más bajos que altos, supongo, pero si hay algo que sucedió o que te molesta, sería bueno que nos dijeras qué es.

No es nada que haya pasado…

¿Entonces? – pregunta mientras intenta analizar las expresiones en su rostro, pero su mirada parece neutral de principio a fin

No sé qué quieres oír, otros ya se han ido antes y no recuerdo que importara en lo absoluto…

Bueno, todos eran personas que llevaban muy poco tiempo viviendo con nosotros, menos de un mes y eso lo sabes…Además ellos no se fueron solos. Dime una cosa ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Quieres ir al campamento pacifico más cercano?

Había pensado en el campamento P05…

Desde aquí es casi un mes de viaje.

Lo sé, pero tampoco es como cruzar el bosque…solo tengo que seguir caminando río arriba.

Bien, esa es una ruta segura, pero no puedes pretender ir hasta allá con lo que traes…

No dije que fuera irme ahora…Voy a ayudarlos a llevar a los niños al campamento, a menos que quieras que me vaya con las manos vacías

Por supuesto que no, pero aun así es un viaje largo y peligroso en época de lluvias aun si te diéramos un buen equipo no entiendo por qué quieres ir a ese campamento, sí nos acompañaras de vuelta al fuerte incluso podríamos ayudarte a llegar al campamento P01 que es el más seguro de todos

Gideon sonrió de medio lado, pues ya sabía a donde quería llegar Dipper, sin embargo, no iba a compartir con él la razón por la cual quiere ir al campamento P05.

No, realmente no hay ninguna diferencia entre el campamento P01 y el fuerte, eso lo sabes, y Mabel está trabajando muy bien sobre el campamento P02 para lograr lo mismo, que decir sobre los otros dos. Tu sabes que no soy aficionado a todas las actividades que están haciendo en el fuerte, porque no creo que funcionen ninguno de sus planes ahora o en el futuro, no me gusta ir a la ciudad ni que me arrastren con ustedes a las fábricas, no me gustan los niños y no confío en Stanford Pines… ¿Crees que me gusta venir aquí y arriesgar mi vida por ustedes? Definitivamente no, si aún te queda la menor duda, sólo quiero vivir tranquilamente, al menos tanto como se pueda

Nadie te obligó a venir con nosotros.

¿Nadie? ¿Y que ibas a hacer, viajar ustedes dos solos con tu pierna fallando en los peores momentos? No puedes cuidar de Mabel.

Gideon – empezó Dipper mientras obliga a su mente a trabajar y analizar todo lo dicho por el albino sin considerar los ataques a él o su familia- llevas cuatro años quejándote de las mismas cosas…Cuatro años donde pudiste irte a ese campamento en compañía de otros viajeros en situaciones más favorables, además en ese mismo espacio de tiempo pudiste incluso haberte preparado para viajar tu solo si no querías viajar con personas que no conoces. Por eso me pregunto ¿Por qué quieres irte ahora?

Es diferente…

¿De qué forma? Porque no lo entiendo

No estaba listo entonces, ahora lo estoy

¿Para qué tenías que estar listo?...-pregunta Dipper y entonces su cabeza hace una conexión- ¿Esto tiene que ver con que Iván recobró sus memorias?

En efecto, poco después de que el hombre recuperara su forma humana (tras estar convertido en auto casi 4 días), después de que Bill abandonara Gravity Falls para propagar la rareza por el mundo, Iván cegado vagó por los bosques completamente aterrorizado hasta que se encontró con un grupo de supervivientes con quienes vive oculto con todos sus recuerdos sobre la sociedad del ojo cegado, sólo que ellos se enteraron de estos hechos hace poco más de 6 meses cuando uno de los refugiados de dicho campamento llegó enfermo y herido al fuerte.

Por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo Gideon bajo la mirada y Dipper aprovecho esto para preguntar - ¿Quieres olvidar?

No es por él… ¿Enserio crees que estoy de acuerdo con una tropa de lunáticos cobardes? - dice mirándolo a los ojos ofendido.

No lo sé, explícame tú por qué parece tan importante

Estas imaginando cosas….Sólo quiero irme, no hay nada para mí en el fuerte¿ Y sabes qué? no hay nada para mí en ningún lugar, pero al menos quiero intentar comenzar de cero donde no tenga que preocuparme por que un día algo salga mal y seamos cazados como animales otra vez…- Dipper lo escucha y comprende que es lo más sincero que le ha oído decir alguna vez de los años que llevan conociéndose, aun así no es suficiente, quizás es parte del problema pero intuye que hay todavía más por descubrir- Si no busco problemas es menos probable que eso pase…

¿Así que quieres hacer un viaje largo y peligroso solo, porque tienes miedo de que Bill descubra el fuerte y encuentre la manera de entrar para quemar todo lo que encuentre a su paso?- expresa con clara incredulidad

Lo haces sonar como si no fuera probable…

Porque es poco probable…Gideon, solo quiero una razón por la que quieras irte que demuestre que no haces esto impulsivamente o porque estas huyendo de algo…

El albino de pronto niega con la cabeza entre frustrado y molesto, mientras juega con la tela de las mangas de su chaqueta. Entonces Dipper no sabe por qué, pero las palabras salen de su boca sin meditarlas

Prometo que lo que vayas a decir quedará entre los dos, y no te hare más preguntas al respecto.

Gideon se sorprende pero luego baja el rostro conteniendo la respiración. Dipper se preocupa pero antes de que pueda decirle algo más, Gideon pasa una mano por su cabello y lo mira a los ojos misteriosamente recompuesto, aunque tiene todo el cuerpo tenso- Iván es quizás la última persona viva que conoció mi padre, al menos cómo era cuando no estaba conmigo en casa o ayudándome con mi trampa turística…Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir… quiero saber qué pensaba de mí realmente… - entonces le da la espalda para caminar de vuelta al campamento mientras piensa las palabras que no puede decirle a nadie "Quiero saber cuánto daño les hice…".

.

.

.

Gideon puede oír a lo lejos que Dipper ha estado llamándolo un par de veces pero no quiere detenerse para que lo alcance. Cuando por fin ambos están de vuelta con Mabel y los niños, Gideon se detiene abruptamente, sintiendo el cuerpo acalorado y la ansiedad creciente en su pecho que desciende con frialdad cuando Dipper se para junto a él.

Por suerte el castaño cumple su promesa y no toca el tema de nuevo, en lugar de eso mira a hacia los niños y se queda observando la escena que conforman junto con su hermana.

Mabel tiene preparado el fuego mientras espera que la sopa hierva. Esta sentada con los niños alrededor de ella escuchando la canción infantil que canta para ellos:

" _Debajo de un botón, ton, ton; Que encontró Martín, tín, tín,; había un ratón, ton, ton; ay que chiquitín, tin, tin,; Ay que chiquitín, tin, tin ; era aquel ratón, ton, ton; que encontró Martín, tin, tin; debajo de un botón, ton, ton"_

Dipper y Gideon la oyen cantar mientras van acercándose hacia ellos y para cuando la canción termina los niños piden que cante otra vez, a lo que Mabel sonríe divertida. Ambos hombres no lo saben, pero es la tercera vez que los niños piden que cante esa canción y ya que tiene un público tan adorable, piensa que es mejor hacerles el honor con una canción diferente.

-No, mejor otra – dice mientras tararea el ritmo de una canción que también habla sobre ratones, pero ha sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la escucho que no está segura sobre cómo iba la letra.

\- Tres ratones ciegos, tres ratones ciegos; ¡Miren como corren! ¡Miren como corren!; Todos corren tras la granjera que cortó sus co-las - Mabel se caya un momento cuando se da cuenta que no es una buena canción y canta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza- _Debajo de un botón, ton, ton; Que encontró Martín, tín, tín…_

Dipper sonríe quedamente, pues sabe que todavía está enojada con él, sin embargo, no puede dejar de sentirse agradecido de que esta vez sean canciones de ratones y no de ovejas.

Pocos minutos después, mientras comen, los niños siguen pensando en las canciones, ajenos a la tensión entre los tres jóvenes y conversan sobre flores, hierbas y lo rico que huele la sopa con las hojitas verdes que encontró Mabel, mientras bajaban por el cerro. Por su parte, la chica se dio cuenta que algo ocurrió en la carretera, pero si ellos no han dicho nada, tampoco quiere ser ella quien alarme a los niños.

-¿Les fue bien? – pregunta superficialmente intuyendo que de ser lo contrario no los tendría aquí.

-La carretera está limpia- acotan al unísono. Ambos fruncen el seño.

Mabel los mira a la cara pero no agrega nada más y la conversación muere definitivamente cuando ella se levanta y comienza a recoger las cosas a su alrededor.

Poco a poco los niños se dan cuenta que aunque la mañana avanza, los adultos no parecen querer partir demasiado pronto, tomando su tiempo para recoger la lona que esta sobre sus cabezas, apagar el fuego, e incluso, Dipper dedica una buena parte en ocultar los rastros de la fogata y las cenizas, con una gruesa capa de tierra y hojas en descomposición que encuentra apiladas bajo los Robles y los Encina, sin embargo ninguno pregunta nada, aliviados porque parece ser que la jornada no será tan difícil y pesada como en los últimos días, además todavía están saboreando la azúcar que Mabel les compartió después de comer por ser buenos, aunque no está seguros de que signifique eso, pues en la fábrica están acostumbrados a recibir órdenes de las que no se pueden negar sin recibir un piquete de las varillas que portan los funcionarios que les entregan los alimentos.

No se dan cuentan cuando por fin abandonan la falda del cerro y están frente a la carretera. Hudson mira los autos abandonados, el cielo gris grumoso que promete lluvias lejanas, las copas de los arboles salvajes y finalmente el piso negro y sucio que es el asfalto de la carretera. No sabe por qué, pero la ansiedad se arremolina sobre su estomago y sus pies tiemblan cuando se obliga a pisar el asfalto cuando ve que se queda atrás. De pronto siente una presión sobre su espalda y mira hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada y la sonrisa dulce de Mabel. Ella acompaña al niño a caminar, mientras intenta que su sonrisa no se desvanezca cuando el chico baja la cabeza y se aleja un poco de ella como si le molestara que lo tocara… Lo cierto es que Hudson no puede evitar distanciarse cuando todavía no sabe qué es lo que siente cuando recibe sus mimos, es algo que se anuda en la garganta al tiempo que le pican los ojos. Se siente extraño y prefiere no sentirse así, si puede evitarlo, pero ella es muy propensa a sonreír, tocar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos de esa forma tan propia que ya no sabe qué más puede hacer para evitarla.

Pronto están de vuelta en el bosque, la oscuridad vuelve y el mayor de los niños se siente tranquilo otra vez. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero no le gusta ver el cielo ni los lugares abiertos donde no hay dimensiones ni límites claros porque le recuerdan a las pesadillas donde a veces salta tan alto que nunca más regresa a la tierra donde las figuras de sus padres quedan varadas como efigies inamovibles. Por eso siempre se mantiene caminando entre medio del grupo, nunca en los extremos o sin alguien que vaya caminando a la par que él, pues así evita que la ansiedad lo invada y las pesadillas lo acosen incluso cuando está despierto.

Las horas transcurren y Dipper se adelanta constantemente para observar las copas de los arboles que por momentos parecen demasiado desnudas en comparación a la vegetación que abandonaron del otro lado de la carretera, en consecuencia, la tierra está llena de hojas que parecen demasiado jóvenes para caer del árbol inclusive si considera que es Otoño.

Mabel mira a su alrededor los arboles desconfiada pues esta parte del bosque luce como lucen los bosques a mediados de otoño sin tener los colores adecuados; es como si el tiempo estuviera transcurriendo mucho más rápido para esta mitad del bosque, así mismo, no le gusta que las copas de los árboles sean tan mezquinas y se preguntan a cuanta distancia están de la torre de vigilancia abandonada y si será Wendy quien los reciba.

La torre de vigilancia es una enorme construcción levantada en medio del bosque edificada hace casi 10 años atrás por el gobierno en honor a un aviador fallecido, luego de que su avión se estrellara en el bosque porque el motor y el sistema de eyección de emergencias fallaron misteriosamente. La torre tiene la forma de una pirámide truncada, estrecha con una base de roca, cemento y pilares de madera, tiene casi 6 pisos de altura y la cima tiene un pequeño techo desde donde es posible observar todos los alrededores del bosque con los prismáticos, por una moneda. Por sus características, inicialmente era un hervidero de criaturas mágicas que lo usaban como refugio y garita de vigilancia para avistar a los incautos humanos que se atrevieran a pasar por la zona.

Hace dos años atrás los Corduroy trazaron una de las primeras rutas rumbo a la ciudad, muy cerca de la torre, pero tras comprobar la actividad paranormal, franquearon un radio de casi 500 metros alrededor de la torre a fin de evitar ser capturados. Tras dar el aviso, Ford viajó personalmente, junto con otros supervivientes para deshacerse de las criaturas. Dipper recuerda que en ese entonces, aprendió a tener algo más que respeto por los métodos de Ford, pues en tres meses exactos, logró desbaratar las bandas de cazadores borrándoles la memoria o asesinando a todos los que se resistieron.

Sin embargo, la torre sigue atrayendo criaturas mágicas (algunas de las cuales estuvieron presentes durante los acontecimientos de hace dos años atrás) y cada cierto tiempo es su trabajo o el de Wendy ahuyentarlas cuando los tótems de piedra situados a su alrededor y el hedor de las lavandas y el parqué no es suficiente para mantenerlos alejados, sobre todo cuando la zona queda abandonada toda vez que vuelven al fuerte.

Pese a todos los inconvenientes obvios que trae consigo la presencia de la torre, sólo ellos conocen el sótano que usan como refugio, y durante el primer año fue expandido para trazar dos salidas subterráneas cuyas compuertas están ocultas bajo la tierra a varios metros de distancia; desde ahí pueden ingresar a la torre cuando tienen que usarla, aunque siguen prefiriendo las cámaras dentro de los túneles. Los pisos de la torre están llenos de trampas que se activan únicamente desde el sótano junto con una serie de runas que suprime los instintos de las criaturas de naturaleza demoniaca. Todos fueron en su momento, sistemas de protección que Ford probó para luego replicarlos en el fuerte, al menos aquellos que presentaron mejores resultados.

Normalmente cuando tienen que viajar hasta este campamento, lo que se hace cada 6 meses, la primera misión es asegurar el área de la torre, pues la primera salida subterránea es el lugar exacto donde está ubicado en el campamento provisorio, luego revisan las rutas. Para eso Wendy trazó un sistema de vigilancia sistemático que les permite llevar un control de zona tan excepcional, que les ha evitado emboscadas, encuentros desafortunados con carroñeros y últimamente con los cazadores del circo que parecen especialmente interesados en los humanos inmunes a la rareza de Bill.

Dipper tiene una idea sobre lo que ocurre al interior del Circo, pero no logra entender porque están intentando meter humanos inmunes ahí. El circo no es más que la reproducción de las batallas de los gladiadores del coliseo romano, allí se hacen apuestas y juegos de distinta clase, donde las criaturas mágicas suelen ir a regodearse un rato cada quincena. En estricto rigor, no es necesario matar a tus adversarios, pero igualmente Dipper a escuchado de muertes especialmente grotescas provocadas por Strzyga, Gremlins súper desarrollados (Dipper solo conoció uno, pero media tres veces más que el promedio registrado en el diario 2), Strixes y algunos Kivuli-moyos en edad adulta. La mayoría de los "gladiadores" son criaturas con capacidades físicas muy por encimas del promedio de los humanos, por lo que es fácil deducir que estos no tienen oportunidad contra semejantes seres, esperándoles una muerte segura y horrenda... A menos que sea eso precisamente lo que estén buscando los cazadores.

Dipper lo ha pensado reiteradas veces, pero sigue pensando que son demasiadas molestias que viajen tan lejos para obtener humanos, cuando las ciudades todavía tienen personas inmunes viviendo en las calles como marginales.

Mabel nuevamente pasa sus ojos hacia el cielo visible a través de las ramas desnudas con intranquilidad, mientras se pregunta qué es lo que le molesta. Su hermano sigue caminando varios pasos delante de ellos y esto la vuelve especialmente ansiosa, no sabe que es, pero no quiere que este tan lejos del grupo. Todo el paisaje a su alrededor huele azumagado y botas se hunden sobre un montón de hojas amarillas y entonces el olor pestilente a muerte y pudrición sale cuando quita su pie de ahí. Los niños se cubren las narices al mismo tiempo que sienten nauseas y se dejan guiar por ella, cuando los empuja lejos del camino y los pone tras un árbol inclinado, de base poblada por arbustos y musgos.

Sus ojos se cierran apenas un instante y cuando los abre, su hermano está luchando contra un hombre no más grande que el. No puede encontrar a Gideon por ningún lado.

Vuelve su vista y su hermano sigue peleando, torciéndole el brazo al hombre para quitarle la cuchilla que tiene en las manos, entonces siente la necesidad imperiosa de correr a ayudarlo, sin embargo, no puede simplemente irse cuando los niños están aferrados a su chaqueta aterrorizados.

-Hudson eres el hermano mayor ahora, no dejes que nadie se les acerque- dice mientras le entrega su navaja y corre hacia su hermano.

Dipper mira a su alrededor cuando tiene frente a él un Roble robusto, e improvistamente un hombre aparece desde la parte de atrás del árbol… Jadea cuando reciente una punzada en la pierna derecha cuando inconscientemente se apoya sobre ella, el hombre saca un cuchillo e intenta hundirla en su abdomen pero Dipper toma su muñeca y el antebrazo, torciéndolos, haciendo que el hombre suelte el cuchillo. El arma cae y pese al dolor, el hombre logra soltarse aunque igualmente se desploma sobre la tierra cuando Dipper le golpea con el puño tal y como Stan le enseño a hacer hace tiempo atrás. El tipo queda sentando y justo cuando intenta levantarse Mabel aparece y le da una patada en el hígado que saca todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Si fuera tu me quedo ahí- Amenaza ella, sin embargo, tan pronto termina de decir esas palabras su hermano la empuja hacia el suelo cayendo ambos contra el piso al costado del hombre que aun se retuerce de dolor. Mabel intenta reincorporarse pero se encoge de vuelta a la tierra cuando el aire es quebrado por el impacto de las bala contra un árbol cercano. De pronto Dipper se coloca encima de ella y deja sobre su cara la gorra justo antes de pararse con un doloroso impulso para devolverles la gracia a los asaltantes que están ocultos varios metros hacia su costado derecho.

El haz de luz de su arma corre silencioso e impacta el tronco de un Encina, la madera cruje y el árbol se precipita hacia el suelo. Se oyen gritos y se aleja de Mabel mientras apunta hacia lo que parece un 4x4 militar estacionado a poco menos de 10 metros de distancia oculto tras arbustos y cortezas apiladas sobre la cabina. No está seguro, pero en total logra identificar a 4 hombres resguardados del otro lado del vehículo, todos humanos. Sólo quedan 3 cargas pero si el tanque tiene gasolina sólo va necesitar una carga.

Un paso en falso y una luz roja apuntan hacia la mano izquierda que sostiene el arma y la otra esta sobre su cabeza. Dipper se tensa y suelta el gatillo pero aprieta el guardamonte de pura frustración. Un hombre con voz profunda sale desde atrás de otro árbol distante y se acerca a paso lento y la seriedad severa marcada en el rostro.

Baja tu arma chico, nosotros no estamos matándolos si cooperan…

¿Son todos humanos? –pregunta Dipper luego de abandonar el arma sobre el suelo.

Si, por eso no estás muerto ahora… diles a los otros que dejen sus cosas en el suelo y…- pero el hombre se calla al tiempo que abre los ojos sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido.

¿Ojo Fantasma? – Dipper escucha la voz de Gideon y mira hacia su espalda, encontrándose con el albino, cojeando y sangrando desde su pierna. Se preocupa, pero pasa un pie sobre su arma.

¿Gideon? ¡Gideon! ¡Jesucristo, te hacia en Gravity Falls, todavía convertido en piedra!

Las piedras no sangran -acoto mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo sosteniendo la herida.

Diablos Gideon, de haberte visto no habríamos disparado…

Dipper mira a los dos hombres y entonces recuerda quien es el hombre que tiene en frente. Con los nervios no lo asimiló a su tiempo, pero ahora se da cuenta de que el hombre es uno de los presidiarios que acompañaba a Gideon cuando peleo contra él en el depósito de autos… Otra mirada, y sigue pensando que el hombre sigue viéndose tan terrorífico como hace 4 años, con su altura ridículamente grande y el grueso torso fornido y robusto, aunque tenía un par de canas más sobre su cabeza. El hombre camina hacia Gideon preocupado, dándole la espalda a Dipper, quien piensa que si no fuera porque todavía están apuntándolo con las armas, habría intentado derribarlo.

Un grito resuena, para mala suerte del castaño es uno de los hombres de Ojo Fantasma- ¡Te volaremos la pierna como no quites el pie de esa arma rara tuya!- dice.

Hijo quítate de ahí- pide Ojo Fantasma con tranquilidad, aunque no lo mira.

El albino tiene la cara roja, mientras sostiene la pierna. Dipper observa la herida desde su posición y sabe que esa no es una herida profunda pues la sangre no fluye tan terriblemente, luego pasa la vista hacia los niños y se da cuenta que Hudson no está con el grupo.

Está bien- dice Gideon pero igualmente el hombre rasga la tela del pantalón e inspecciona la herida-

Mierda, pensé que te habíamos dado con algo más grave, fue solo por el costado –dice, más se forma un silencio tenso, entonces sonríe sombríamente- siempre has sido listo como el diablo – espeta Ojo Fantasma cuando el filo de la navaja le acaricia la piel sobre la yugular con la presión suficiente para dejar salir apenas una gota minúscula de sangre.

De pronto uno de los hombres que apunta a Dipper cae inconsciente y tras él esta Hudson con un palo grueso, para luego intentar golpear al otro, pero falla cuando este golpea su mano con la culata del arma. Enseguida Dipper patea su propia arma hacia Mabel y esta la toma en el aire apuntando hacia el hombre para luego amenazar a los que todavía están ocultos tras el auto

Aléjate de él- dice ella cabreada y luego Dipper se encarga de que Ojo Fantasma se quede quieto sobre la tierra mientras pisa su cuello, con la clara promesa de quebrarlo como intente moverse.

Yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes – dice Dipper- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están aquí?

¿te refieres al bosque?

No, me refiero a esta zona específicamente…

3 semanas…- contesta e inmediatamente siente que debió meditar su sinceridad.

Mira al muchacho a los ojos y no puede evitar sentirse preocupado cuando el brillo de los ojos del gemelo se ensombrece y casi como acto reflejo mira hacia el albino, pero tampoco parece contento con lo que dijo.

"3 semanas, 3 semanas…" repite Dipper y entonces comprende que esto no es lo peor que pudo pasarles.

¿No encontraron otros humanos? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunta Gideon.

No, sólo ustedes, nos quedamos aquí por la torre y la gasolina de los autos, pensábamos irnos mañana…

¿hueles esto? –dice dipper, pues el olor a pudrición esta por todas partes- ¿Ustedes sepultaron algo aquí?

Sí, lo que nos quedaba de un ciervo hace una semana…Pero nada mas

Ambos chicos se echan una mirada cargada de preocupación el uno al otro. Dipper jadea abrumado mientras piensa que no existe una sola dimensión en el infinito mar de posibilidades en que Wendy pasara por alto a este grupo de ladrones por 3 semanas consecutivas. A menos que nadie viniera a la zona… A menos que algo le hubiera impedido venir.

"3 semanas" repite atormentado porque sabe que es un lapsus de tiempo tan grande que quizás no haya nada que hacer.

.

.

.

5 hombres están sentados contra el suelo siendo apuntados por sus propias armas, ahora empuñadas por las mismas personas a quienes intentaron robar.

Gideon está atrás con Ojo Fantasma, discutiendo la situación mientras el hombre hecha miradas furtivas hacia los gemelos - Eso está muy lejos…- dice tras meditar un poco lo que esta diciéndole Gideon.

Lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo…

Bien, si tu amigo aquí nos deja ir, iremos a donde nos pides, después de todo nosotros no pensábamos ir a ningún lugar en especial, pasamos por aquí porque hacia la costa las arpías están multiplicándose, son como un enjambre de abejas…- luego Ojo Fantasma mira hacia sus hombres y suspira- ellos no van a estar contentos, pero cuando te conozcan estoy seguro que te aceptaran.

Siento lo de la navaja…

El hombre lo mira un instante y luego sonríe despreocupado- Esta bien son tus amigos… tu amiga – acota por lo bajo- yo entiendo, hay que cuidarla

Gideon mira hacia Mabel, otea su postura con las piernas demasiado juntas, el rostro fino y las mejillas arreboladas, seguramente por el stress. Aunque ella lo intente, la mayor parte del tiempo no le echan más de una mirada para saber que en realidad es una mujer, han tenido suerte esta vez, mucha en realidad todo este tiempo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella, nunca ha podido, y por eso también tiene que dejar todo eso ir.

¿tomaron su decisión? –pregunta Dipper sin dejar de apuntar con la escopeta a los hombres que tiene en frente. Como son conocidos de Gideon, cree que es mejor que ellos se entiendan, pero sabe que esto no necesariamente puede ser bueno si considera la conversación que tuvo con Gideon.

Si, van a ir al campamento P05…Conmigo- contesta el albino, evitando a Mabel bajando la cabeza.

¿de qué estás hablando Gideon?- dice ella pues hasta donde sabe solo discutirían lo que sucedería con los hombres.

El quiere irse Mabel – la detiene Dipper porque sabe que ella no va mantener su templanza mucho tiempo más. Tampoco siente que pueda hacer o decir algo por impedirlo, de estar en su posición, si todo lo que le quedara de su familia es el testimonio de un hombre en otro lugar tal vez también querría hacer lo mismo y si además no lo intentará solo, no le quedan más objeciones.

¿Y estas bien con eso? –pregunta a su hermano sin creerse lo que está pasando, luego mira al albino- ¿por qué?

Es mi decisión Mabel, y ni siquiera tengo que tener una razón buena para eso. Los acompañaré al campamento…Pero yo me voy con ellos…Van a dejarlos ir.

Gideon imaginó muchas veces que pasaría cuando por fin reuniera el valor para decirles que quiere abandonar el Fuerte para pertenecer a las listas de los campamentos menores distribuidos por toda la región, pero ahora que por fin lo ha hecho, se da cuenta que nunca pensó que sería más difícil hablar con Dipper que enfrentar a Mabel, la chica que saca suspiros de su pecho y destruye el piso por el que camina con una sola sonrisa, quien adormece su soledad cuando se escapan al paramo lejos del fuerte a mirar las estrellas mientras le explica todo lo que sabe sobre las constelaciones y criaturas mágicas, incluso si sólo lo hacen para que ella pueda asustar a Dipper con sus nuevos conocimientos después.

Esta resuelto a resolver las dudas que tiene de sí mismo, pero también quiere cortar a Mabel de raíz de su corazón, aunque duela dentro de su pecho. Pensar en dejar esos sentimientos, siempre fue terrible, al menos en la soledad de su cuarto donde pierde horas de sueño pensando en porque le es tan difícil dejar de alimentar un amor que sabe, nunca dará frutos. Sin embargo, ahora que por fin todo ocurre y ella exige una explicación, el calor que normalmente acompaña todo lo que tiene que ver con Mabel, está extinto y solo queda pasividad, como si ya no importara mas, como si ese amor nunca fuera la tortura que creyó que era, y todo lo que queda es Mabel, únicamente ella.

¿Qué no tienes que tener una buena razón? ¡Eres mi amigo, quiero saber porque quieres irte!- está alterada, pero aun si se siente ahogada con todo esto, se da cuenta que Gideon no compartirá sus razones con ella y que prefirió hacerlo con Dipper- ¿No confías en mí?

No se trata de eso Mabel, yo tengo que seguir adelante…

¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo en él fuerte?

Porque no hay nada para mi ahí…Ni siquiera tu

Pensé que

Lo sé, pero una amistad no basta para quedarme…Lo siento, pero me voy con ellos…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resumen próximo capítulo: La divinidad de Waddles

 _Labradas en piedra sobre el arco de nogal, la inscripción recita "Divina Feéresis, la luz hacia el cambio de los mundos"._

 _Dipper se remueve desde su posición mientras observa desafiante a la mujer frente él, aún si las amarras en sus manos le impiden hacer nada._

 _-Señor Pines, puedo ver que usted es la clase de hombre que sólo confía en lo que ve- dice ella mientras cierras sus ojos mostrando los parpados que parecen más rosados y delicados de lo que recuerda- Tan curioso…-continua ella al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abren y las luces a su alrededor se apagan, mientras todo lo que queda es el brillo blanco platinado de la mirada de la mujer- porque yo no soy lo más misterioso que has visto en este mundo..._

 _La luz de los ojos de ella se propaga al resto de su cuerpo y ella se inclina hasta su altura con delicadeza- no te impacientes porque soy luz, la sanadora, soy el cambio- declara con voz dual_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Criaturas mágicas mencionadas que quizá no conozcan y otros conceptos:**

Strzyga: son vampiros eslavos, se alimentan del hígado y el bazo de las personas y se supone que también beben la sangre de sus víctimas, aunque esto suele variar dependiendo del autor. Son criaturas horribles, de grandes garras, rostros toscos y grandes dientes, su forma no es del todo antropomórfica aunque se supone alguna vez fueron humanos. Son crueles, sanguinarios y mortíferos. No pueden exponerse al sol y cuando está por llegar el amanecer, tienen que volver a sus tumbas, así que sólo se encuentran en catacumbas, cementerios, etc

Strixes: son criaturas de las leyendas romanas, son mujeres (aunque también hay literaturas que describen varones) con aspecto semejante a los Búhos, al igual que ellos cantan su ulular, también son vampiros, pero sólo se alimentan de la sangre de los niños según las leyendas.

Encina: es el nombre de los árboles de las bellotas. Lo pongo sólo por si alguien no lo sabe xD y bueno para que no vayan a pensar que es un alguien por cualquier razón (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiatus:

Nota de autora: Lo siento mucho, pero no pude terminar el capítulo como estaba previsto, de hecho lo corte y decidí publicar lo que había avanzando de la trama, pero sin revisar. La segunda parte no ha sido terminada, tampoco daré un plazo para cuando será publicada, por que no sé si pueda cumplirlo, aunque sí voy a darles una justificación: Yo soy estudiante universitaria, pero en verano siempre trabajo, este año partí para una empresa de promociones pero el trabajo resulto mucho mas agotador de lo que imaginé, por lo que mi inspiración y las ganas de escribir se mermaron bastante, sin embargo, tras un tiempo me llamaron desde otro lugar ofreciendo un mejor puesto, el problema es que como acabo de empezar debo dedicar toda mi atención en eso, además mi nuevo jefe me pidió urgente comenzar esta misma semana, y tras 3 días en el puesto, entiendo por qué el apuro xD, esta todo tan desorganizado y mal hecho que no sé por dónde empezar…

En fin, saludos a todos y ojalá nos veamos pronto.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 parte uno:**

Hudson, está sentado contra la muralla mientras vierte un poco de agua sobre su mano que esta inflamada, buscando limpiar un poco la lesión. Los otros niños lo rodean con la cara angustiada mientras ven que uno de sus dedos sangra porque tiene la herida fea que le hizo el hombre horas antes, le preguntan si duele, jadean nerviosos cuando ven la sangre que brota, aunque no sea mucha y mientras tanto él los ignora, porque ya no está interesado en ser un hermano mayor, es más, de ahora en adelante va a cuidarse solo, porque le duele la mano, está cansado y ser hermano mayor es un trabajo pesado, angustioso y triste, y si los otros niños no le creen, solo tienen que ver a Mabel, que está sentada contra la muralla con las piernas flectadas, no parece querer sacar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas están pálidas de tanta fuerza que está usando para mantenerlas juntas.

Dipper mientras tanto está revisando las paredes en busca de alguna señal que indique lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Su mano sostiene su collar mientras lo acerca por toda la habitación y el marco de la escalera, pero la cadena de plata se mantiene intacta, sin tener la menor variación en el color. La piedra del trueno no reacciona ni tampoco siente que vibren las otras. Entonces queda devuelta al medio de la sala donde esta Mabel y sus nervios se crispan mientras la angustia poco a poco comienza a dominarlo.

No tiene nada, ni el más mínimo indicio que diga que sucedió mientras estaban fuera.

Gideon mira en silencio a los gemelos mientras intenta hacer contacto a través de la radio, pero sigue escuchándose la estática vacía, nadie está abajo en el campamento o en ninguna de las recámaras situadas a lo largo de las compuertas. Vuelve a jugar con los botones de perillas, cambiando la frecuencia, seleccionando el canal, entonces emite su decimo tercer mensaje, la estática vuelve, espera unos minutos y nada, no obtiene respuesta.

Finalmente Dipper se sienta derrotado pero vuelve a levantarse cuando mira a los chicos y ve la herida de Hudson. Mentalmente se regaña a sí mismo, pues es lo primero que debieron hacer al llegar a la torre luego de que desactivara las trampas de todo el primer piso.

Toma uno de los bolsos y comienza a sacar las cosas que hay dentro hasta que encuentra el paquete de papel que envuelve las vendas y una pomada cauterizante. El niño se encoge cuando ve a Dipper caminar hacia él. Todavía tiene miedo de él.

Gideon deja eso, ve con ellos…-dice Dipper al albino mientras cura la herida del niño. Mabel se tensa cuando escucha sus palabras.

Estas seguro

No hay nadie ahí abajo, y por lo que veo, tenemos energía suficiente sólo para mantener la salida norte abierta por unas horas, es mejor ahorrar, porque faltara tiempo para sacar lo que tenemos dentro de las recamaras..

Esto nunca había pasado antes…- murmura Gideon

La torre tiene complejos sistemas, semejantes a las antiguas maldiciones de las pirámides en Egipto. Son complejos puzles que no necesitan de ningún tipo de energía para mantenerse activos, aunque quizás un poco para iniciar las diversas trampas. Luego tienen el sótano que es una sala de forma pentagonal, con una puerta para la recámara de seguridad, otra para la sala de pánico mas las dos puertas reforzadas que permiten el ingreso a los pasillos de las compuertas uno y dos. De esta manera, existen 3 formas de ingresar al sótano en estricto rigor, pero todo el subterráneo de la torre está controlado por un complejo sistema de cerrojos, que suelen configurar para que el ingreso sólo sea unidireccional, pues así no tienen que vigilar y resguardar los tres puntos de entrada al campamento

Por otro lado, también tienen paneles de energía solar, que asemejan tejas de aspecto rocoso y tapizan todo el techo de la torre. Estos normalmente logran almacenar suficiente energía para abrir y cerras las puertas subterráneas y activar las trampas. Sin embargo, tras una pequeña prueba en el primer piso Dipper descubrió el sistema de almacenamiento no tiene una buena reserva.

Normalmente cuando llegan a la torre, su presencia es notificada, las puertas del sótano se abren y ellos pueden pasar con los niños, entonces ingresan a la primera recamara de la compuerta uno donde habitualmente se quedan medio día preparando a los niños para el primer ritual de protección que ayuda a protegerlos de los efectos de las burbujas de locura sueltas en todo el mundo. Se suponía que ellos harían todo esto, descansarían y luego avanzarían a la segunda recamara del túnel, donde los niños conocerían a la familia de Wendy y se reencontrarían con los niños del primer grupo. Pero ahora todo lo que saben es que algo sucedió a sus amigos al poco tiempo de que ellos se fueran a la ciudad.

.

.

.

Mabel puede oír la voz de todos a su alrededor a espacios intermitentes, pues existen momentos donde las voces se vuelven murmullos cuando las ideas en su cabeza cobran mayor relevancia; sólo atiende a lo que ocurre a fuera, cuando su nombre sale de la boca de su hermano. Levanta apenas la cabeza, pero él no está llamándola. Sentada como esta, deja descansar los brazos, hasta que el dorso de sus manos cae sobre el suelo frío de la torre, entonces oye como Dipper sigue hablando mientras se pasea por todo el cuarto, los niños se mantienen silenciosos y alicaídos, mientras Gideon, posiblemente, está contando los minutos para irse.

Su cabeza se acomoda mejor sobre las rodillas y las manos se mantienen intactas… Hay un retumbar que golpea su piel y trae con él, el recuerdo de un sonido de percusión.

Ambos hombres siguen hablando, discutiendo cosas sobre la torre hasta que ella los hace callar.

-Hay algo abajo- dijo mientras se levantaba y se recuesta sobre el suelo apegando la mejilla contra el metal frío y áspero. Ambos chicos se quedan callados, intrigados por lo que ha dicho Mabel, pero Dipper no puede evitar que su mano se vaya hacia el arma de Ford cuando se da cuenta que esta recostada sobre la entrada al sótano...

Mabel comienza a golpear el suelo con su dedo índice y enseguida recita una lista de números, Dipper retira la mano del arma y toma nota mental de la serie de números, pero se vuelve tan larga que apenas alcanza a traducir la mitad de lo que dicen los números en código.

-Están abajo...-dice y su corazón da un vuelco de alivio y felicidad.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar? Tú cambiaste la puerta para que sólo pueda abrirse desde abajo- dice Mabel mientras se levanta y comienza a comer ansias otra vez.

-tienen que abrirla ellos o...nosotros avanzar hacia la compuerta dos.  
-La batería sólo dará tiempo de mantener la puerta abierta Hasta que lleguemos, no tendremos tiempo para recorrer todo el túnel de la compuerta Dos hasta acá y salir...  
-Por eso tendremos que entrar sólo nosotros, Gideon necesito pedirte un último favor...-pide Dipper con cierta impaciencia.

Gideon comprime los labios y asiente con la cabeza, pues ya sabe lo que Dipper está planeado: él se quedará en la torre y dos horas más tarde abrirá la puerta para que puedan investigar que sucedió en el sótano. 

\- Tardaremos 2 horas en llegar a la compuerta más cercana, te pediré solo una noche, nada más, en cuanto nos vallamos puedes desatar a al resto de la compañía de ojos fantasma, estas a cargo desde ahora. Puedes quedarte y esperar o irte, es tu elección.

Mabel miro a su hermano y luego regreso su vista a Gideon, sintiéndose sorprendida y asustada.

\- Hermano, ¿y si no son ellos...los que están abajo?

-Solo tenemos que entrar 10 metros hacia la recámara de seguridad, lo que este dentro del sótano no podrá ocultarse de las cámaras, desde ahí podremos sepultar todo lo que se encuentra abajo pero... Mabel necesito que cubras mi espalda -entonces le entrega su arma- yo llevaré el rifle de ahí, pero tendrás que vigilar el pasillo lo que tarde en accionar los sistemas... ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Sí- contesta, pero su tono no es ni decidido o seguro, es más bien vacilante.

-vamos...iremos ahora- dice con firmeza Dipper al tanto que mira alternativamente al albino y su hermana, descubriéndolos igual de inseguros y preocupados e intuye que es porque será Mabel quien irá con él a la compuerta.

.

.  
El replicar de la lluvia comienza a hacerse notorio mientras los árboles crujen bajo el viento que a ratos corre tibio y cruza el umbral de la entrada a la torre. Gideon se niega a cerrar las puertas de roble y sigue mirando el exterior mientras aguarda que Ojos fantasma vuelva con el supuesto hombre faltante que estaba oculto en otro lugar lejos de la torre; el arma está pegada contra su pecho cuando la desconfianza lo hace sentirse inseguro de estar en la posición en la que está, con ojos fantasma afuera y los tontos que tiene atrás demasiado silenciosos para su gusto. 

Mira por el rabillo del ojo y Gideon se da cuenta que el Hudson está asustado, no, eso es decir poco, pero no lo culpa, si todo sigue tan mal cómo se ve, entonces quizás sus planes tengan que cambiar irremediablemente.

Los minutos pasan y Tanto silencio sumerge su puesto de vigilante en una soledad meditabunda dónde solo tiene el pesar de las ideas, pues aunque vuelva a replantear la situación no logra vislumbrar otro resultado.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza y entre las sombras de los árboles aparece la figura robusta de ojos, fantasma cargando bultos en los brazos, corriendo a la par que otra persona mucho más bajo que el, demasiado.

Ambos corren, escapando de la lluvia y logran llegar hasta la torre cuando el primer trueno cruje en el cielo. Gideon se aparta de la entrada y cuando ambos están adentro, cierra las dos puertas fuertemente. Se oye un quejido y piensa que quizás es el séptimo integrante oculto, entonces deja de darles la espalda y Gideon descubre que él, en realidad es una mujer joven con un rostro que acusa ser apenas un poco mayor que los gemelos. Tiene la mirada fría y las facciones están endurecidas por alguna razón…Quizás lo mismo que les ocurrió a todos, o más; como sea, no le interesa, sólo le importa que ella parece peligrosa, no como ojos fantasmas y los hombres que están todavía atados en la esquina contraria, pero igualmente hay algo en su mirada y en la manera de caminar que desnudan su carácter. Su vista se desvía hacia el ex presidiario y el resto de los hombres, pero tan pronto como abre la boca para decirles que va a soltarlos, un llanto llama la atención de todos en la sala.

Gideon mira a la mujer y el rostro de ella antes serio y severo, se vuelve inusualmente blando. Pero no es ella quien llora, es el bulto que está dentro de su chaqueta y que obvio torpemente.

Ella sonríe ligeramente y baja el cierre, entonces queda a la vista la cabeza de un bebé ya crecido.

\- Tengo que darle pecho-avisa con acento extraño y se sienta en el suelo mientras saca un paño oculto entre el cuerpo de su hijo y ella.

Gideon mira a ojos fantasmas a la cara y este se encoge de hombros- te dije que era un hombre y medio.

Gideon abría dicho que era una mujer y medio, para ser precisos, pero dudaba que ojos fantasmas usara la analogía para despistarlo, además, la costumbre en la cárcel decía que muchos sobrenombres eran escogidos con una cuidadosa picardía.

La mujer sigue con su tarea, ya acomodada contra la pared y lejos de todo el grupo con el paño tapando su pecho mientras acomoda a su hijo al mismo tiempo que tararea una canción mientras el niño se queja y se remueve en su regazo. Levanta la vista y encuentra los ojos negros de Gideon fijos en ella; sólo entonces el chico se percata de lo que ha estado haciendo y desvía la mirada un poco incómodo, pues ella pudo mal interpretarlo, sin embargo, las facciones de la mujer siguen planas y regresa su atención al niño mientras acaricia su cabeza por debajo del paño. Comienza a cantar con voz suave, entonando la letra con voz dulce que fluye con aire melancólico, adormeciendo el ambiente. Los niños hacen ademanes de levantarse pues quieren ver al bebé, pero guardan silencio apoyados los unos contra los otros cuando escuchan a la muchacha cantar usando palabras que no entienden, y que sin embargo, trae consigo recuerdos lejanos de los tiempos anteriores a la fábrica, cuando todavía sabían quién era su madre.

El canto se vuelve apenas una entonación suave hasta que se extingue, pero ella sigue arrullando al niño mientras mece su cuerpo.

Gideon se da vuelta y mira a ojos fantasma cuando escucha un sonido metálico contra el suelo, pero solo el hombre sólo esta acomodando los bolsos que trajo consigo.

-Voy a soltarlos –dice alto, aunque en realidad sólo esta repasando lo que había planeado mientras esperó que ellos llegaran.

-¿Que quieres hacer Gideon? –Pregunta ojos fantasmas- ¿quieres irte de todas formas?

-Eso no ha cambiado…Sólo tengo pensado hacer una parada antes- dice mientras mira a la mujer otra vez y los niños de la fábrica- ¿Alguno de ellos es el…

-No- contesta ella rápidamente, sin esperar a que termine la pregunta.

-Bien, tengo un mapa…El campamento para refugiados más cercano esta a 6 días de aquí al sur en buen tiempo…- la chica lo mira desafiante pues el no dejado de mirarla desde que llegó y eso comienza a molestar- es un buen lugar para niños- dice con cuidado

Ella estira sus labios en una fina línea y aprieta al niño contra su pecho en gesto protector- Pensé que iríamos río arriba- dijo, pero ella se dirige claramente a ojos fantasmas.

-Gideon – llama el hombre adoptando por primera vez un gesto molesto- ella viene con nosotros, a la china si hace falta.

El albino mira a ojos fantasma y la mujer, también al resto del grupo, sabe que no está en una buena posición y que el presidiario se ponga departe de ella no es bueno para él, pero pese a todos los inconvenientes que prevé, adopta un gesto de arrepentimiento-Correcto, lo siento mucho si los ofendí, pero pensé que ella querría quedarse en un lugar donde no tenga que exponer al…bebé a la lluvia, además, de todas formas tendremos que dejar a los niños en ese campamento si los gemelos no vuelven, en el peor de los casos…

-Donde se quede mi hijo y yo es mi problema. Jeff es fuerte, tiene ocho meses y no ha enfermado una sola vez, de mí tiene todo lo que necesita- señala ella, adivinando el cinismo en el chico.

-Es verdad, casi solo come leche y no había visto mocoso más gordo que ese –dice uno de los hombres atrás

Ella se ruboriza y busca con la mirada al impertinente- el está bien – dice brusco, como una mordida. El sujeto se encoge.

Gideon entiende que no es tan buena idea hacer el viaje con ellos. No con una mujer grosera como esa.

La alarma en su reloj suena y Gideon comprueba la hora, enseguida mira a los chicos y camina hasta el pilar en medio de la sala. Se quita el reloj y remueve las correas, entonces inserta la pieza sobre una runa tallada en escalera. Inmediatamente todas las runas del pilar reaccionan, encendiéndose al tanto que el brillo danza con tonos pulsátiles y suaves, mientras la energía se propaga al suelo, las murallas y se pierden escaleras arriba. Todos los presenten se levantan mientras observan los signos flotar y se acercan al pilar central donde está apoyado Gideon con expresión curiosa. Sólo la chica se mantiene donde esta, impasible a la magia que los rodea.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto uno.

-Magia…-señala Gideon mientras cierra los ojos- y un poco de locura también- dice quedamente, más nadie lo escucha.

Ella vuelve su vista a él y frunce el seño cuando ve la sonrisa misteriosa del albino y la confianza exagerada que desborda ojos fantasmas en él. Acaba de decidirlo, él es peligroso, pero no de la misma forma que Jordán, Phil, o Denis.

Tan pronto como las runas trajeron curiosidad, los hombres vuelven a tomar asiento aunque no dejan de ver las luces, algunos incluso las tocan con los dedos tanto más fascinados que los niños de la otra esquina.

Gideon se pasea por el cuarto y regresa al trasmisor donde vuelve a intentar hacer contacto con el campamento, sin embargo, nuevamente solo escucha la estática y nada más. Entonces la luz de la única ampolleta apagada en el transmisor se enciende como una baliza y las runas cambian de color.

.

.

.

La lluvia cae sobre los gemelos mientras todavía corren por la llanura en medio el bosque. Un trueno resuena sobre sus cabezas y ambos se detienen apenas un momento para ver el cielo oscuro y tormentoso que promete una verdadera tormenta. Mabel corre a la par que su hermano, o al menos tiene que hacerlo, pues Dipper tomó su mano y no la ha soltado a pesar de que tiro de ella muchas veces, ya que le cuesta llevar el ritmo de Dipper.

El agua cae por su rostro, la respiración duele y el viento arrastra las gotas de lluvia hacia ellos empapando sus zapatos, el cabello y la cara. Pero siguen manteniendo un trote seguro, hasta que otro trueno resuena sobre sus cabezas, Dipper lo oye titubeando apenas un segundo, más sigue avanzando por el bosque hasta que una posa grande de agua enlodada se ve a metros de ellos.

Mabel jadea cuando Dipper emprende carrera, sin soltar su mano, sin avisarle, pero ella corre incluso más fuerte que él, cuando el agua se hunde y la tierra se abre. La compuerta dos, esta frente a ellos.

Dipper baja por las escaleras pero se apoya sobre la muralla jadeando, sentándose en los peldaños cuando siente la pierna dormida y dolorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dame un segundo…

Entonces se levanta, pero la debilidad en la rodilla le impide pararse, al menos solo. Mabel lo toma del brazo y lo ayuda, entonces bajan por las escaleras y se detienen cuando la oscuridad profunda del túnel cae como un velo delante de ellos.

-No debimos correr, tu pierna no está bien ahora.

-No, no tenemos tiempo, solo es el frio Mabel…prepara el arma-avisa mientras mira hacia el frente.

Ninguno de los dos ve más allá de 3 metros de distancia entre las tinieblas… La ausencia de las luces guía dicta que quizás no tengan tanto tiempo como creyó en un principio.

Dipper limpia el agua de su rostro con las manos desnudas, avanza. La piel en las piernas escuece a media que la circulación se restablece y la debilidad en su extremidad poco a poco desaparece, aunque el dolor sigue ahí. Uno a uno van gastando los metros que restan para llegar a la primera recámara, donde está ubicado el sistema de almacenamiento de energía y los interruptores de pánico, pero hace bastante tiempo que ambos sienten que caminan a pasos de ciego, cuando ya ni siquiera el ruido de la lluvia los acompaña en el túnel.

Dipper enciende la luz de la linterna pero aunque fuerza la vista, no puede ver nada salvo las paredes del pasillo. Tal parece que solo puede fiarse de sus oídos y el olfato.

Mabel también enciende su luz y arruga la nariz cuando el olor a encierro y polvo pica las mucosas. Suelta un poco de aire y carraspea, pero no estornuda.

-Ahí esta- señala Mabel con la linterna hacia la pared donde un enorme símbolo con forma de rayo, refracta la luz.

Ambos quedan frente a la puerta cuya manija está hundida sobre el metal, luego Dipper empuja un botón oculto bajo la pestaña.

" _Presiona una vez para enviar una señal de alarma a la torre, mantén presionado 3 segundos para desbloquear el cerrojo"_ recuerda y entonces mira a su hermana.

-Prepárate Mabel, en cuanto las luces vuelvan lo que sea que está abajo vendrá hacia acá inmediatamente.

\- Y tardará la mitad de lo que nosotros tardamos…Lo tengo- completa, mientras se adentra en el túnel un poco más.

Dipper mantiene presionado el botón los tres segundos, luego desbloquea el cerrojo; al abrir la puerta, el olor a polvo le pica la nariz, pero entra de todas formas, cerrando un momento los ojos cuando la luz se enciende repentinamente en el interior de la sala. Cuando su vista se acostumbra a toda la luz, deja su arma a un costado de la puerta y luego busca el panel numérico, enciende las pantallas y los botones de los diversos controles comienzan a encenderse mientras el ruido de motores de baja revolución se hace cada vez más fuerte. En la pantalla, lo primero que aparece es la imagen vacía del último piso de la torre que muestra la tormenta, destellos de luz y los prismáticos, luego la imagen se fragmenta en 6 partes mostrando uno por uno los 6 pisos de la torre.

Mabel mantiene la pistola frente a ella adoptando una posición de alerta, con las piernas separadas y ligeramente flecadas mientras escucha los murmullos de Dipper al interior de la sala. Moja sus labios pasando la lengua por ellos cuando comienza a sentir la boca seca, ansiosa por lo que posiblemente este oculto en los pasillos entre las tinieblas espesas que comienzan a sofocar su respiración. Su mano encierra el mango de la pistola con el índice sobre el gatillo y mantiene el arma en alto, aún si la oscuridad sigue intacta frente a ella ya que las luces de emergencia se encienden una a una, desde el sótano hacia las compuertas. Los minutos pasan y Mabel primero escucha el rumor de las ampolletas encenderse antes de ver la primera luz en la lejanía. Luego ya no hay oscuridad y los ojos se le humedecen cuando observa a pocos metros de distancia un montón de escombros, restos de hollín y tierra quemada. No puede evitar sentir miedo, y retroceder, incapaz de decirle a Dipper lo que acaba de encontrar. Pero se obliga a regresar a su posición y mira hacia el arriba donde las raíces cuelgan a través del orificio en el techo, junto con los rastros de una muda de piel.

-Dipper -llama

-un segundo Mabel, no sé quien estuvo aquí adentro pero sólo hizo un desastre ¡Mierda! Este debió ser Ben. Tengo que reini…

-¡Dipper, es una Quimera!- insiste mientras mantiene la vista fija en el pasillo. Su hermano no contesta, pero se asoma por la puerta con el arma y contiene el aire cuando ve al techo de metal destrozado y la muda de piel colgando a través del orificio. Sale de la sala, y camina hasta quedar justo debajo de la abertura para luego encender la interna de su reloj y mirar el interior del orificio, pero todo lo que hay en el interior es una cúpula de carbón endurecido, cristales y algunas raíces gruesas y dañadas.

"Es un nido" se dice y regresa a la sala para comenzar a arreglar el desastre de todo el sistema…Si antes no tenían mucho tiempo, ahora definitivamente no lo tienen.

La pantalla de reinicia y la imagen de ellos aparece fresca, luego una fila de números amarillos aparece en la base de la pantalla, corresponden el número de cámaras puestas a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Dipper comienza a jugar con el teclado numérico hasta que selecciona la tercera cámara más cercana a la puerta del sótano, entonces la encuentra, mide metro y medio de alto y tiene gruesos brazos peludos con grandes garras cónicas arqueadas y manos invertidas, el cuerpo grueso asemeja un torso de león, con dos largos cuellos de serpiente que se enredan en el torso hasta que las cabezas descansan sobre los hombros, y en medio de ellas, hay otra gran cabeza central de rostro ancho y chato, recubierto por una gruesa capa de pelo negro que oculta parcialmente los ojos intensos de la bestia; la cabeza no asemeja nada que Dipper haya visto antes pero al menos, con los poco datos que tiene , se da cuenta de que es una quimera salvaje (del tipo que carece de conciencia humana). La Quimera esta arrodillada en el suelo rasguñando su propio rostro como si la luz de las murallas dañara sus ojos, y con cada exhalación el ambiente se caldea distorsionando la imagen de la cámara.

-¿Qué vamos a ser?- pregunta Mabel sin moverse de su posición.

-La encontré, está cerca de la puerta del sótano, tiene rasguñado todo el acero, pero no puede entrar, no lo conseguirá, los circuitos de plata quemaran sus manos antes de que pueda atravesar la tercera capa del metal, pero está viniendo hacia acá, en cuanto se acostumbre a la luz, llegará…

-Tenemos que salir, no tenemos nada de plata para matarla

-Es lo que quiero evitar, ellos deben estar dentro del sótano, si llevan las tres semanas que ojos fantasmas dijo, deben estar deshidratados, heridos también.

-¿No puedes ver las cámaras del sótano?

-no, alguien estuvo aquí antes que nosotros y desconfiguró todo el sistema, ahora mismo sólo tengo acceso a la compuerta dos y la torre, pero no puedo ingresar a la compuerta uno ni el sótano…Estoy tratando de activar las trampas y reactivar el sistema de energía. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tardará en llegar la Quimera hasta nosotros?

\- una hora, tal vez un poco menos…

Mabel asiente, olvidando que Dipper no puede verla. Esta nerviosa y asustada, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que enfrentar una criatura tan siniestra como esa, un verdadero infierno inmune al arma que tiene sobre las manos. Con un buen tiro podría dañar la piel gruesa de la bestia, pero nunca lograría herirla más profundo que eso.

Dipper mira hacia el lado cuando no recibe respuesta de Mabel, parece ansiosa y asustada, pero la entiende, el también está atemorizado más no puede dejar a los hermanos Corduroy y el resto de los niños abajo en sótano, a su suerte. Tiene que intentar al menos reactivar el sistema de almacenamiento de energía y luego pensar el siguiente paso.

Dipper se agacha y revisa la conexión de los cables, entonces descubre que hay dos cambiados de lugar...su rostro adopta una expresión confundida, pese a esto, logra comprender lo que ocurrió antes de que llegaran a la recámara. Quien estuvo en la sala intentó ahorrar la energía, desconectando la compuerta número uno de toda la red; piensa en porque intentarían hacer algo así, pero sólo logra imaginar dos razones plausibles, la criatura llegó al campamento y quisieron sepultarla ahí, o intentaron concentrar la energía en un solo lugar para cargar el cañón cuántico… Sin embargo, Wendy y sus hermanos saben que ni siquiera eso dañará a la Quimera, pues la piel reflecta las energías de esa frecuencia, por otro lado, si están en el sótano pueden abrir la puerta con el reloj...A menos que nadie tenga el reloj en sus manos.

"No está abajo…" piensa con pesar "¿pero por qué conocen el código? ¿Por qué no utilizan el transmisor? O ¿Quién logró cruzar todo el pasillo evitando la Quimera? No pudieron, nadie puede…"

Su cabeza comienza a barajar tantas posibilidades que se siente mareado. Respira pesadamente, y reclina la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras la pantalla muestra que la restauración de todo el sistema va apenas en un 5 porciento.

Abre los ojos y el techo le regala la vista del ducto de ventilación…Completamente abierto. Ahora sabe como entraron, pero todavía quedan muchas otras dudas que despejar en su mente.

-Mabel, ven aquí

-¿Y la Quimera?

-nos preocuparemos de ella después, tienes que entrar al ducto de ventilación.

-¿Al qué? ¿Qué estas planeando?

-Mira no cabemos los dos aquí adentro y tengo que quedarme hasta restaurar todo el sistema.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Vas a darle un abrazo y un beso a la Quimera cuando llegue? Destrozara la puerta como sienta tu olor fresco dentro. Tenemos que salir de aquí…

\- No Mabel, tienes que llegar a la siguiente cámara de pánico, pero me temo que no podrás abrirla desde afuera es más seguro también que lo hagas arrastrándote por el ducto, todo estaba bloqueado cuando intente controlar los cerrojos de todas las puertas desde aquí, tienes que avisar a Gideon lo que encontramos, tienes que decirle que suba al tercer piso donde estará seguro cuando la puerta del sótano se abra, tiene que hacerlo antes de que reactive las trampas del primer piso. No sabemos quién o quienes estén dentro, pero debemos prevenirlo, si son Wendy, sus hermanos y el primer grupo de niños, saldrán apagando todas las trampas otra vez y todo estará bien...

-¿Y si no qué?

-Quiero ver que intenten penetrar el primer y segundo piso.

-¿no puedes dejar eso cargando y venir conmigo?

-No, cuando termine de reiniciarse debo ingresar los códigos de seguridad…Voy a estar bien, esto está avanzando rápido, te alcanzaré en la cámara de pánico…-promete

Mabel se pasa la mano por los cabellos, como si debatiera algo consigo misma, mas se muerde los labios y abraza a su hermano aun con el arma en las manos. Dipper tarda un momento en reaccionar pero la abraza de vuelta estrechando fuerte su cuerpo para reconfortarla.

-No hagas nada torpe…sube tan pronto como termines, por favor.

-Voy a estar bien…- asegura Dipper para luego besar su coronilla- has ruidos sobre la lata del ducto para avisarme que llegaste y enviaste el mensaje a Gideon…

Dipper mantiene una sonrisa corta y ella tiene los ojos húmedos, afligida y con palabras atrapadas en la garganta, pero tiene que irse, entonces él la ayuda a subir. Cuando queda solo completamente, cierra la puerta y observa la pantalla otra vez con la barra cargando lentamente. Ahora le es imposible saber donde se encuentra la bestia, pero indudablemente volverá al nido para protegerse de la luz. No está completamente preocupado de que lo encuentre, el verdadero problema es que ocurrirá cuando la criatura descubra la compuerta abierta, pues el hambre empujará a la bestia al bosque en busca victimas, o en el peor de los casos infectara las osamentas de los animales muertos que están enterrados al azar por todo el bosque, trayendo a la vida a nuevos amigos.

Dipper devuelve su atención hacia el conducto de ventilación donde escucha el retumbar de la lata bajo el peso de su hermana que se arrastra a través del canal, y luego escucha lo que parece un estornudo fuerte acompañado de un quejido doloroso, justo después de que reverbera un sonido metálico mayor… Dipper está seguro que ese fue un golpe en la cabeza y casi puede sentir el mismo dolor que Mabel, más enseguida se pregunta si él mismo podrá pasar con la misma facilidad.

Los minutos pasan hasta que la barra avanza al 100%, entonces toda la pantalla se vuelve completamente negra y los motores se apagan llevándose consigo la luz. Dipper vuelve a encender todo el sistema pero esta vez la pantalla no muestra nada, salvo la casilla para ingresar la primera de las claves y el cursor blanco que parpadea lentamente. Entonces ingresa una serie de 7 cifras, y la pantalla pide que ingrese los códigos Shell para ingresar a al sistema de datos deseado.

Sin darse cuenta Dipper termina por morder el cuello de la chaqueta mientras intenta restablecer la configuración, pero hay una falla grave en toda la red de seguridad y monitorización, proveniente de la compuerta número uno que bloquea las cámaras del sótano y las tres más cercanas en el pasillo de la compuerta dos, tampoco tiene acceso a las imagines de las cámaras de la compuerta uno. Dipper, puede imaginar a las cámaras completamente destruidas o carbonizadas a manos de la Quimera, pero no logra entender en primer lugar como es que las osamentas en la tierra se contaminaron con la energía suficiente para cultivar una quimera; la única forma es que haya una fuga de locura desde los cables de alimentación…

Suspira pesadamente y luego desvía la cabeza hacia el ducto cuando escucha un ritmo de percusión que le recuerda una balada ochentera, eso solo puede significar que Mabel ya llegó a la sala de pánico.

A pesar de que ya reinició todo el sistema, sigue teniendo dificultades para ingresar a las cámaras de seguridad y la red de control de los cerrojos de todas las recámaras de pánico, las compuertas uno y dos, al igual que el sótano. La buena noticia es que restauro el funcionamiento del sistema de almacenamiento de energía.

Dipper vuelve a revisar las cámaras de los pisos de la torre y logra identificar a Gideon subiendo las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, junto con los niños y los presidiarios que van detrás, incluyendo a la mujer con un bebé en brazos. Dipper se acerca a la pantalla como si esto fuera a ayudarlo a mejorar su visión, y sigue cada uno de los movimientos de ella y las de Gideon, quien no aparece alterado con la presencia de la chica. Definitivamente es algo de lo que se preocupara después.

Mira la hora en su reloj. Mierda y más mierda. Tiene menos de 20 minutos para salir, el problema ahora es como va a subir al ducto de ventilación. Dipper asegura la puerta para luego mirar las cámaras del pasillo encontrando a la quimera justo debajo del nido. No tiene 20 minutos y todavía tiene que apagar el panel de control. Se tragó sus maldiciones y subió dejando todo como estaba, incluso si el panel de control crujió preocupantemente unas ves que se paró sobre él.

"no pienses en eso" se dijo, mientras intentaba impulsarse a través del ducto "no pienses en eso" se dijo otra vez, cuando por fin entró al ducto, ayudado de su santa adrenalina. En el interior, Dipper no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad a medida que se arrastraba por el tubo, escuchando los latidos de su corazón al tiempo se era inevitable que su respiración se fuera acortando, mientras se concentraba en no respirar por la nariz pues el olor a polvo era penetrante y asfixiante a medida que estaba más consciente de la temperatura elevada al interior del tubo.

Bajó la cabeza mientras intentaba ahogar la tos, mas se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando la desesperación comenzó a asfixiarlo y no tuvo más opción que seguir avanzando mientras tosía con fuerza. Ni siquiera cuando logro llegar a la sala de pánico logro respirar adecuadamente.

Mabel le golpeó la espalda reiteradas veces y finalmente logró calmar los espasmos, sin embargo, se sentía mareado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estaba caliente allá arriba.

-Un poco…Tardaste mucho también.

-No quería hacer tanto ruido- dijo para luego carraspear otra vez- tenemos que salir de aquí, la quimera esta en el nido…tampoco pude tener acceso a la puerta del sótano, tenemos que abrirla manualmente

Mabel pensó que definitivamente todo eso era descabellado, pero la seriedad con que dijo esas palabras le decía que estaba hablando muy enserio- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Vamos a seguir por los conductos, igual y como lo hizo la persona que entro en primer lugar…Podemos hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasara si la quimera se devuelve al sótano? Dudo que salga con la lluvia, no les gusta el agua.

-Mabel, ella está en la entrada y no tenemos otra forma de salir. Y si ella aparece mientras intentamos abrir la puerta, no es necesario que tengamos un cuchilla de plata para matarla, basta con que sólo la punta tenga plata...- dicho esto se apegó a las murallas y comenzó a tocar las paredes hasta que halló un interruptor oculto, enseguida lo presionó y tras su espalda parte de la muralla se desplegó apenas un centímetro y luego se deslizó hacia arriba, revelando un estante con diversos utensilios.

Tomó el collar y se lo quito, luego guardó los dijes en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Tú tendrás que abrir la compuerta, y yo cubriré tu espalda.

.

.

.

Mabel apegó su frente contra la puerta mientras toma conciencia de sus propias respiraciones, sintiendo el aire entrar a la base de sus pulmones, junto con la expansión compleja acompañada de la plenitud que se propaga hasta colmar su corazón. Esto toma apenas un minuto, pero basta para que se sienta lista. Entonces abre la puerta, y sale rápidamente al tiempo que revisa el horizonte del pasillo en busca de la presencia de la bestia, pero todo lo que alcanzaba la vista se pierde hasta que el largo túnel concluye en un punto, no existe ni el más mínimo indicio de que la criatura estuvo en ese lugar salvo el aire caldeado, los grandes rasguños sobre la puerta reforzada y los trozos del metal y virutilla repartidos en el suelo.

" _No hay hollín_ " piensa mientras repasa con la yema de sus dedos el metal rasgado. Luego usa su reloj para abrir la puerta.

Tiene apenas 5 minutos, pero mientras los engranajes y las cadenas que mantienen cerrados los cerrojos de la gran puerta, se desacoplaban sonoramente al interior de la placa de Metal destruida, Mabel se prepara mentalmente para lo que vendrá en poco tiempo, entonces, bajo los cortes profundos en la puerta de metal, comienza a irradiarse una luz tenue platinada que acusan la activación de los circuitos de plata. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar a que su hermano haga su Parte. 

El ruido metálico sigue acompañándola tras su espalda mientras ella se prepara con el arma lista apuntando hacia el pasillo.

Una a una las luces se van apagando y la oscuridad incipiente se avecina amenazante, aunque resulta un alivio que no tiene que ver a la quimera para saber que está acercándose a su posición, pues el aire caliente y seco es cada vez más árido y asfixiante a medida que la bestia está más y más cerca de ella.

La ultima luz se apaga, pero el brillo de la puerta tras su espalda es lo suficientemente fuerte para no sentirse ahogada de la incertidumbre que trae la oscuridad en el extremo del túnel, sin embargo, a poca distancia de ella, sobre el techo del túnel, la lata cruje muy cerca donde parte de del cielo fue retirado momentos antes. Ella observa el orificio apenas un instante, pero le pareció que se veía como un agujero negro que se traga las tinieblas, justo como imagina que se ven en el universo.

Respira acalorada, sosteniendo en alto el arma con ambas manos, cuyo cañón ya sólo tiene 2 luces encendidas. Pero a medida que se agota el tiempo, la respiración se vuelve dificultosa y desagradable, al tanto que el sudor perla la piel de su rostro mientras el calor aumenta, sin embargo, la quimera aún no está a la vista, o eso es lo que cree.

Entonces la criatura se delata, o al menos lo hace el trote pesado que llevaba mientras huye del rumor que hacen las luces al encenderse nuevamente, esta vez en sentido contrario, desde la compuerta hasta el sótano. La primera luz se distingue en la lejanía y el cuerpo dismorfico de la criatura se detiene abruptamente cuando llega a ella el aroma característico a piel, sudor y mujer. Solo pasa un segundo y los ojos de la bestia se iluminan hambrientos, justo antes de correr desalmada hacia Mabel, quien cierra sus ojos, cuando el calor de las respiraciones se hace insoportable y la piel resentida duele por el calor. Entonces la bestia ruge justo antes de saltar sobre ella y el arma dispara la penúltima carga justo sobre la cuenca del ojo izquierdo de la quimera, que inmediatamente retrocede producto del dolor al tanto que ambas cabezas de serpiente se levantan siseando. Mabel abre sus ojos cuando su espalda choca contra la puerta y entonces ve algo caer tras la bestia.

Ambas serpientes se elevan por encima de la cabeza central, amenazantes, con sus fauces enseñando los colmillos brillantes y acuosos, más la bestia gime alto y es un grito ensordecedor que reverbera por el pasillo como un tormento tortuoso y terrible, al tiempo que ambas cabezas se agitan en el aire y el pecho se inclina apenas un poco hacia adelante liberando el halito caliente y cruel que muere cuando Mabel dispara por última vez. El rayo quema el vello del pecho pero se disocia, más la energía logra empujar el cuerpo hacia atrás volviendo los aullidos y gemidos de la quimera insoportables cuando del pecho de la bestia sobresale una hoja metálica con una cadena enredada por todo el filo. El cuerpo comienza a caer y Dipper sale desde atrás, cojeando, apenas evitando el cuerpo pesado de la criatura que se desvanece.

-¿Mabel estas bien?

-s-sí, ¿tu estas bien?

\- Sí

Dipper camina por encima de la bestia y le quita la cadena ensangrentada. Luego apega a Mabel cerca de él cuando los engranajes de la puerta chirrean y la puerta comienzan a abrirse.

Aún no saben quien está dentro del sótano, pero ambos están seguros de que no puede ser peor que la quimera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco:**

.

.

.

Un eco metálico y pesado resonó en el cuarto cuando ambas puertas quedaron completamente abiertas, pero la profunda oscuridad al interior del sótano apenas permitió vislumbrar las siluetas de la escalera y las mesas auxiliares.

Ambos mellizos se adentraron, percibiendo el olor a encierro, humanidad y el calor sofocante en sus primeras respiraciones.

Por un momento solo vieron las tinieblas removerse mientras una figura menuda se aproximaba hacia ellos con paso vacilante y la mirada enceguecida, extendiendo un par de manos pequeñas y sucias, al tiempo que los sollozos se hacían cada vez más audibles.

-Pensé que no volverían nunca más…-dijo una voz infantil y Mabel no espero más para tomar a la niña y abrazarla cariñosamente.

-Están bien…estamos aquí-dijo mientras arrullaba a la niña para luego tomarla en brazos cuando sintió que las piernas de la pequeña fallaban repentinamente.

La luz regreso en todo el cuarto exponiendo los secretos del fondo, donde otros 2 niños estaban temerosos con el rostro sucio y sudoroso, y Ben, el hermano menor de Wendy, sentado contra la muralla, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta. Todo su brazo estaba vendado con una tela sucia de manchas de tierra y halos amarillos; sostenida por un cabestrillo improvisado hecho con una camisa a cuadros de lino. Su respiración era lenta y profunda; apenas consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, manteniéndose impasible ante la luz, la presencia de los mellizos y el llanto de Sofía que comenzaba a propagarse al resto de los niños.

Dipper no esperó más y a grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba descansando.

-¡Ben! –Llamó Dipper- hey…-insistió mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Enseguida toco su hombro con cuidado y solo entonces el chico abrió los ojos claros que parecían hundidos y agotados- Mabel, te necesito aquí…

Pero antes de ir hasta allá, Mabel revolvió todo a su alrededor, buscando algún elemento, más no encontró nada que sirviera para atenderlo, ni siquiera algún paño, aunque sí algo de sal.

Dipper revisó a los otros chicos y se dio cuenta que estaban en mejor estado que Ben y ninguno tenía las mismas lesiones que él. Luego miró a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su hermana, quien negó con la cabeza; confirmando sus sospechas. Necesitaba agua, mucha agua y abrir la puerta. Como acto reflejo caminó hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Mabel tomó el brazo sano de Ben y comenzó a contar sus latidos, palpando la fuerza con que pasaba la sangre por sus arterias. Luego comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su estado, pero su voz era apática y sus ánimos no le alcanzaban para mucho más que contestar con palabras escuetas.

Pronto, el ruido metálico de la puerta chirrió desagradable cuando Dipper deslizó la pesada placa, y luego al forzar los oxidados pernos para soltarse de la aspereza del metal viejo. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo pero pudo abrirla lo suficiente para pasar a través de él.

Ahora sólo quedaba llegar al pilar central y desactivar las trampas durante el proceso, mas no alcanzo a dar el primer paso cuando la sensibilidad la torre detectó su presencia como un intruso; todas las murallas, antes apagadas, recobraron vida junto con los símbolos extraños que brillaban con un peligroso fulgor rojo.

Desde el subterráneo, Mabel escuchó a su hermano maldecir ocho veces, el desplazamiento de los ladrillos, tumbos, quejidos y otros ruidos que no supo diferenciar hasta que punto correspondían a las trampas o a Dipper, más se quedó tranquila cuando lo oyó exclamar "¡Debiste haber venido tu Mabel!" entonces rió por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que estaba bien.

Ya en las escaleras, Dipper llamó a Gideón, pero este no contestó, en lugar de eso una ventolera azotó la puerta de la gran torre con fuerza bestial, cuyo eco resonó en todas las murallas como un derrumbe. Entonces, Dipper oyó desde el sótano suspiros de sorpresa, tanto maduros como infantiles y la consulta de si se encontraba bien.

-Es la tormenta –calmó- la brisa corre más libre aquí, recuerda que no tenemos árboles cerca…

Inevitablemente acabó por apoyarse sobre la muralla, intentando sustraer algo de peso a la pierna que comenzaba a molestar. Suspiró e intentó despejar su mente, luego se concentró en revisar con la vista el área del cuarto donde su bolso estaba apilado, pero tendría que esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad antes de atreverse a tomarlo. Varios minutos después, ya con el bolso en las manos, tomó el agua, una cuchara y la azúcar, luego bajó la escalera devuelta con Mabel y Ben.

Cuando llegó frente a ellos, o más bien con cuando quedó frente al antebrazo descubierto del chico, con las vendas sucias pegadas en distintos sectores de la piel; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirar lo que llevaba en las manos. La herida estaba en carnes vivas, húmedas y ulceradas, desde el tercio medio hasta un pequeña parte del codo, el resto parecía normal. Sin embargo, para Mabel no dejó de llamar la atención el hecho de que no parecía una quemadura por fuego directo.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien- dijo Mabel.

-¿¡Está bien!? –repitió Dipper usando un tono entre alarmado e incrédulo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los músculos del estómago apretados. No sabía cómo Ben soportaba heridas así sin gemir o gritar de dolor.

-Cuando vi las vendas pensé que estaba infectado y que el fuego había tomado las articulaciones, pero solo es esta parte- se explicó Mabel, adoptando un gesto severo y lleno de advertencia dirigida a su hermano, pues bajo su mano el brazo sano de Ben se tensó- lo que supura es sólo suero y…-guardo silencio un instante mientras se acercaba para oler la piel- ¿Parece que tuviste con que limpiarla y cubrirla no es así?

Ben sólo la miró.

-Te duele…-dijo Mabel por él. Ella tampoco sabía porque no sé quejaba, entonces llamó a la niña- ¿Qué usaron para curarlo?

-Agua, licor…-contestó Sofía, luego la niña pareció pensarse lo siguiente que iba a decir- todo el aceite de lámpara.

Mabel la miro extrañada, no recordaba que tuvieran eso en el campamento, pero su hermano pareció entender- Es el aceite de oliva Mabel.

-Pero el que trajimos no era…

-Si era…hay dos tipos– dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Su hermana lo miro un largo rato hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza- Pero tú dejaste que lo comiéramos.

-En teoría no nos causa indigestión, no lo hizo de hecho.

Mabel cambió su expresión confundida por una indignada- Se supone que no podemos comerlo, eso debe ser por una razón ¿No?...Así que, en teoría, ¿Por qué no deberíamos comerlo?

-Podría inducir multiplicación desorganizada celular…-comenzó a contestar asegurándose de usar el tono de voz más académico posible para que dejara de escucharlo en algún punto como hacía siempre…

-Estás hablando de cáncer… ¿Nos diste veneno? – espetó Mabel. Al menos lo había intentado.

-Mabel, dudo que siquiera importe, con todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, no creo que vivamos lo suficiente para descubrir si fue o no veneno, además sólo lo probamos una vez…

-La próxima vez déjame que yo decida si quiero o no comer basura…

-De acuerdo…traje azúcar y agua- mencionó como si lo recordaba de pronto- esta botella contiene el agua hervida.

Su hermana recibió las cosas y luego miró al otro, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados - Usaremos esta para hacer suero de rehidratación, tranquilo Ben, te vas a poner bien…

Enseguida, Mabel mezcló una parte de azúcar con otra de sal en la botella de agua, y luego le pidió a su hermano que la batiera. Finalmente limpió la herida con los pocos elementos que disponía y Dipper tuvo que asistir cada procedimiento pese a la evidente reticencia que le provocaba mirar desde tan cerca la lesión. Cuando su hermana comenzó a retirar la piel muerta de las flictemas desprendidas y los restos amarillentos ubicados a orillas de los bordes ulcerados, tuvo que sostener con fuerza el brazo de Ben, pues este no podía evitar los movimientos reflejos casi espásticos que sobrevenían cada vez que el dolor era especialmente insoportable.

Finalmente Mabel decidió que estaba listo y felicitó al chico por ser tan valiente mientras volvía a vendar el brazo en ángulo, pero éste no contestó, en lugar de eso, inconscientemente apegó la cabeza en el hombro de Dipper con gesto cansado y adolorido mientras Mabel limpiaba el sudor que perlaba su rostro.

-En cuanto cese la lluvia tendremos que buscar hierbas, quizás hacer una cataplasma.

-No sé si encontremos algo por esta parte del bosque, quizás en el río, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de viajar un día solo por unas hojas…

-Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo cerca de aquí…puede ser hacia la zona de camping, allí obtuvimos hierva buena hace un año y seguro que encontremos más este año también.

-Supongo que no está demasiado lejos.

-¿Y eso que importa Dip-Dop?

-Importa porque estoy pensando en que alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a cuidar la torre.

-¿Y eso qué? siempre ha sido igual.

-Mabel, quien vaya a buscar las hierbas lo hará solo, Gideon se irá en cuanto la lluvia amaine otra vez- recordó, porque aunque estaba seguro de que ambos lo sabían, sintió que Mabel estaba olvidando esa parte, y a juzgar por su rostro lo había hecho- él se va…- repitió con suavidad, esperando que lo entendiera, que dijera algo más y no guardara silencio, sin embargo, ella se limitó a liberar un corto suspiro antes de volver a atender las heridas de Ben.

El sonido de varias pisadas y las voces de Gideon y Ojos Fantasmas reverberó poco antes de que vieran sus botas llenas de barro y tierra descender por las escaleras.

-Están aquí –dijo Gideon mientras bajaba por los últimos peldaños.

-Ben está aquí – corrigió Dipper – y los niños, Wendy lleva pérdida casi dos semanas y el resto de sus hermanos 1

-Fueron a buscarla tres días después de que se fue, cuando vimos la estrella de papel– Dipper escuchaba atentamente a la niña, pero puso cara de confusión cuando menciono las estrellas de papel, sin embargo la estructura polimórfica de la cadena de luces, uno de los medios que usaban para comunicarse entre los distintos campamentos escondidos entre los bosques y grupos de reconocimientos, bien podía confundirse con una estrella.

-Paso un tiempo – continuo ella mientras abrazaba a Mabel- luego oímos un ruido sobre nuestras cabezas en la compuerta, no, el pasillo…el techo cambió de color y entonces Ben me dijo que corriera y que no mirara atrás, cuando llegué al sótano ya no podía ver a Ben y me asusté, lo esperé, llegaron los otros niños y entonces él llegó, se afirmaba el brazo y algo lo venía persiguiendo, entonces gritó que botáramos agua al suelo y lo hice…el cruzo el agua pero la bestia frenó de golpe y lanzó llamas de la boca…Ben lanzó al rostro de la bestia algo, y el monstruo gimió y caminó hacia atrás y entonces…

-Cerramos las puertas- terminó Ben por ella, pues parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento- perdí mi cadena... Pensé que si nos quedamos aquí, mis hermanos sabrían que hacer… Pero no regresaron y temí que si nadie volvía, moriríamos aquí de sed y hambre.

Sofía sollozaba en los brazos de Mabel, todavía sintiéndose atormentada por los recuerdos- pensé que tampoco iban a volver…

-Pero volvimos, regresamos, nunca los abríamos dejado atrás…- juró acunando a la niña.

-Entonces, la primera en desaparecer fue Wendy…- meditó en voz alta Dipper.

-Sí.

" _Y le siguieron todos los demás..."_ Dipper barajó dos posibilidades, o se había formado un nuevo nido de criaturas o Wendy había cruzado los límites del bosque al norte, hacia el monte solitario y las fosas… " _pero ir hasta allá es como entrar a un laberinto_ " pensó.

-¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo cuando desapareció?

-Dijo que tenía que comprobar los tótems…al éste. La cadena de luces lo confirmo

-¿Qué posibilidad hay de que se haya desviado?

Ben lo miró a los ojos curioso, sin entender a qué iba la pregunta, la meditó unos momentos y luego contestó- ¿Crees que fue al norte? Ya hemos ido a esa zona, está lleno de belladona, acianos, pinos y conejos que solo sirven para llamar bestias carnívoras, ella sabe que no debemos cruzar la línea solos y que no hay nada más que el monte y las cuevas... Lo que sea que haya pasado ocurrió al este, estoy seguro.

-Eso pienso.

-Entonces habrá que ir al este…-señaló distraídamente Mabel, más frunció el ceño cuando la voz de su hermano negó lo dicho.

-No podemos, lo que encontraron pudo con Wendy, que debe ser la mujer más fuerte que conozco y también con sus hermanos. Cada uno casi me doblaba en tamaño y supera mi fuerza igual que su padre…No podemos –dictaminó tajante, con el rostro serio, sin embargo, incluso Ben pudo advertir la angustia brillando en sus ojos.

Sus hermana tomó una bocanada de aire y llamó a su hermano, pero Ben tomó su mano con fuerza y no dejó que siguiera hablando- Fue un día demasiado largo…Tenemos que descansar- dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, esperando que supiera callar.

.

.

.

La lluvia continuó cayendo toda la noche con fuerza sobre la tierra, acumulándose sobre los suelos hasta inundar las planicies bajas, fluyendo como un riachuelo por los senderos y goteando a través del cielo precario del pasillo de la compuerta.

En el cielo, los relámpagos iluminaban la torre como el albor platinado de la mañana, llenando de sombras la amplia sala. Los truenos, consecutivos, graves y estrepitosos, irrumpían en el silencio de la muda fascinación que mantenían aún, quienes conservaban viva la vigilia, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

Un terrible estruendo crujió y se estampó contra el suelo, propagando la caída de algo gigantesco como una honda temblorosa, sobre el cemento y las piedras de la torre. Dipper asomó la vista a través del cristal situado en la puerta de la atalaya, encontrando, con ayuda de otro relámpago, el cuerpo del viejo Mugo derrumbado sobre la tierra con todas las raíces profundas y podridas a la vista. Más allá, los árboles se agitaban con la ventolera y las ramas crujían al tanto que el ulular del viento se mezclaba con los lamentos crepitantes.

Era tarde, mas todos se encontraban alerta, aun si sabían que la torre estaba hecha de piedra y cemento sólido. Sólo los niños y ambas chicas dormían muy juntas la una de la otra, mientras que Dipper y Gideon intercambiaban miradas hacia ellas; uno curioso y preocupado porque ambas se lleven demasiado bien desde el primer momento, el otro, aunque menos sorprendido, se preocupaba más por la idea de que un bebé tan pequeño, fuera arrastrado a un viaje largo, peligroso e innecesario. El habría dejado a Alma (nombre de la chica latina) acomodarse en el refugio más cercano, pero de nueva cuenta su opinión no tenía peso en estas situaciones.

Ambos tenían las armas a su costado, pero Dipper ya estaba seguro de que ellos no intentarían nada. Aunque no le gustara que estuvieran aquí, se había hecho una tregua tácita que todos parecían respetar, en especial Ojos fantasma, quien reposaba la espalda contra el pilar central y desde ahí vigilaba a sus propios hombres, insistiendo en acompañarlos a pesar de que Dipper le aseguró no estar agotado para cumplir con su turno. Si bien esto no era cierto, y que podía descansar confianzudamente al estar todavía Gideon con ellos, también sabía que no conciliaría el sueño hasta deshacerse de todos los pensamientos que lo atormentaban desde que cruzaron la carretera.

"Sirenas, arpías, quimeras, tótems del este…"

Las palabras regresaban una a una a su cabeza hasta que una voz familiar grito imperiosamente ¡Acianos en el Bosque! …Entonces sintió como si cayera hacia un vacío peligroso, mortal. El cuerpo se había inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante, pero la impresión fue tal, que el miedo le recorría la espalda furiosamente.

Dipper miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose desorientado y asustado, apenas controlando los latidos de su corazón que martilleaba sobre su pecho. Se acomodó, pero su cabeza chocó con la muralla fría de roca…Se había dormido estando sentado, pero supuso que quizás no había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que cayó dormido. Entonces llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y respiró profundamente, a conciencia, para luego mirar a su alrededor. A su lado Gideon dormía usando su propio brazo como almohada y, en el lugar donde Ojos fantasmas estuvo sentado, ahora era ocupado por Mabel.

Otra mirada por los alrededores, y entonces estuvo seguro de que sólo estaban despiertos ellos dos.

Por un momento casi olvida sus propios sueños, pero las ideas volvieron como murmullos que invadieron su cabeza con un peso propio, casi material. Ahora lo recordaba, los acianos no crecían por estos lados, pero el monte solitario estaba lleno de ellos, siempre abundantes y tan bellos como el azul en el horizonte…Una sonrisa se le escapó en cuanto se dio cuenta de la delicadeza de la comparación, sin embargo, esas no eran sus palabras, más bien fue lo que dijo Mabel la primera vez que los vieron, a él en cambio llamó más su atención que estos crecieran de forma tan abundante…Pero Wendy también había dicho que se estaban extendiendo más allá de las faldas del monte.

-¿Dipper? ¿Estás durmiendo? – Mabel se había levantado de su posición y parecía que lo observaba con atención.

-No.

-Deberías descansar, no hace falta que te quedes despierto toda la noche.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Mabel- admitió.

-Oh Dip ¿Es por Wendy?- pregunto al tanto que caminaba lentamente hasta él.

\- ¿Qué? No, es todo, ellos- dice apuntando hacia el grupo de Ojos Fantasmas, teniendo un especial cuidado en no elevar la voz, ya que la presencia de los hombres le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa- ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a llegar al campamento o cómo…

\- Shhh te preocupas demasiado… No tienes que pensar todo esto tu solo, podemos hablarlo por la mañana ¿De acuerdo?- Dipper se removió incómodo pero su hermana tenía razón, lo mejor era que estudiara la situación cuando todos estuvieran despiertos.

\- ¿Ok?- insistió Mabel al no recibir respuesta.

\- Sí, podemos hablarlo mañana, pero no prometo que pueda dormir.

\- Prueba cerrando los ojos y recostándote ahí - No había una sola lumbre que los guiará, pero Dipper casi podía ver la sonrisa compresiva tirando de sus mejillas cuando ella se acuclilló frente a él y le ofreció una botella de agua y una capsula- no has tomado ninguna desde que matamos a la quimera…

-Cierto, lo olvidé, seguramente me ayudará a dormir…- entonces abrió la botella y se tomó la pastilla con nada más que un sorbo del agua, pero el líquido descendió por su garganta dejando una sensación refrescante que no sabía que necesitaba. Luego se acomodó sobre el suelo con cuidado, ahogando gemidos de dolor provenientes de su espalda y su cadera, seguramente por llevar tanto tiempo en una misma posición.

Acostado y con las manos caprichosamente entrelazadas sobre el arco costal, no pudo evitar pensar, que así, siempre cambia la perspectiva de las cosas; pues de pronto sentía que la cabeza estaba más libre, el problema era que también lo invadía más rápidamente el sueño. Por un tiempo echo de menos el crepitar de la lluvia, el viento chocando contra las puertas y la luz de los rayos iluminar la sala, pero poco a poco fue sumiéndose a un estado de letargo abstracto hasta que lo último que recordó por la mañana, tras el sueño y el descanso, fue que había decidido partir al campamento más cercano del oeste.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Gideon salió de la torre completamente solo. Por un corto instante miró el árbol caído y pisó el barro con un gusto casi infantil, en otro tiempo habría detestado sentir la suciedad incluso bajo la suela de un buen par de botas de agua, pero ahora ya no le quedaban tantos ánimos de ser quisquilloso. Todo a su alrededor estaba tan húmedo y mojado que llegó a pensar que todas las lluvias del otoño habían caído en esa única noche, y al ver el cielo despejado, con apenas una película de nubes grises, feas y distantes que se desviaban hacia la ciudad, supo que no estaba del todo equivocado.

¿Qué era un poco de barro en comparación con la libertad?

Una parte de él estaba decepcionado de no ver más esa conmoción que invadió a los mellizos cuando les dijo que se iría, aunque para ser justos había sido Dipper quien se había sentido mucho más con su decisión; y siendo sinceros, también le habría gustado que no fuera Dipper quien intuyera tanto de él.

" _Pero no tiene que importarme tanto",_ se decía, pues siendo optimista esto le servía para ser un poco más rencoroso y hallar todavía menos motivos para retrasar su partida. Dipper ya lo había dicho el día anterior, lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante era su propio problema…

¿Entonces porque todavía le pesaba?

A su espalda la puerta se abrió y cerró, oyó un par de pasos descender por la escalerilla de piedra y luego sintió a alguien detenerse a su mismo nivel.

-Dipper, buenos días…-saludó aunque no lo miró, era más interesante el paisaje húmedo que tenía frente a él y el aire frío que despertaba sus ánimos positivamente.

Por su parte, el mellizo correspondió el saludo sin más ánimo amistoso que Gideon, limitándose a tomar una gran bocanada de aire fresco para oler el exquisito aroma a tierra mojada y lavanda, un pequeño gusto propio que conservaba desde la niñez y que se negaba olvidar, sin embargo, no había salido de la torre solo para esto, así que tan pronto se sintió satisfecho de la frescura del ambiente, se volteó hacia Gideon-Tengo que pedirte un favor- dijo con el gesto serio- necesito que me dejes los dos rifles….

\- Ok, pero me quedo con el azúcar, el vodka que queda y déjame pensar lo demás.

\- Me parece justo…-susurró Dipper mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, aliviado de que sólo fuera eso.

Por un momento le habría gustado tener algo más que decir, y aunque lo cierto era que si habían muchas cosas que decir, ninguna de ellas le correspondía, algo que Dipper sabía perfectamente.

Frente al silencio, Dipper resolvió volver sobre sus propios pasos de vuelta a la torre, pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su hermana y luego la vio pasar por su lado mientras llamaba a Gideon. Tan pronto como los vio iniciar una conversación, una extraña sensación de alivio lo embargo, más sabía que tenía que dejarlos solos.

Enseguida cruzó el umbral de la puerta, entonces el frio desapareció y en lugar de ello quedó simplemente la sala sumida en un silencio bastante inusual. Los niños estaban poco comunicativos, pese a que los 6 se mantenían juntos en una esquina compartiendo alguno que otro juego al que no llegó a poner atención.

Al bajar al sótano, encontró a Ben recostado en el suelo estando completamente despierto y con la cara más repuesta, ya no se veía tan pálido, pero Dipper sabía que aquella herida le dolía, aunque no existiera más muestra de ello que su constante seño fruncido y los tic que se le formaban en la comisura de los labios de cuando en cuando.

Era una vista algo deprimente, una que, imaginaba, lo acompañaría el resto del día que prometía ser especialmente largo.

.

.

.

\- Siempre te gustó las mañanas tras la lluvia…-comentó Mabel para luego acercar sus manos a su boca y verter el vaho tibio sobre ellas.

Gideon, en respuesta, hizo a penas un esbozo de una sonrisa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras seguía disfrutando de la mezcla de olores que los rodeaban-supongo que sí – contestó distraídamente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con su presencia.

-De verdad lo siento - la oyó decir sin más, pero todo lo que pensó en cuanto oyó esas palabras, fue en la ansiedad que le picaba en las piernas y en lo mucho que necesitaba salir a caminar…ahora entendía esa costumbre del mellizo.

.

.

.

.

Tras un breve saludo, Ben se sentó con algo de esfuerzo, y junto a él, Dipper decidió acompañarlo.

-No tienes que callarlo – dijo Dipper mientras le entregaba la botella con suero. Con aquellas palabras se refería al dolor y Ben captó la indirecta inmediatamente, pero, se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar.

Por su parte, el mellizo se mantuvo expectante, esperando que el otro quisiera hablar sobre eso, especialmente porque él sabe lo que es padecer un dolor demasiado insignificante para gemir, y sin embargo, dotado de una cronicidad perturbadora, capaz de inmiscuirse en la vida como un fantasma invalidante.

"Lo mismo digo" pensó Ben mientras abría la botella con parsimoniosa lentitud- hace un tiempo atrás le pregunté a Wendy una cosa…no, en realidad fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, unos meses, mientras estábamos en las catacumbas, en una ronda nocturna…no sé si lo recuerdas, pero fue después de que terminaran los entrenamientos de papá, cuando hizo que las chicas se enfrentaran con nosotros.

Dipper inmediatamente cerró sus ojos con pesar al recordar esa noche. El rudo Dan les dijo que no tuvieran piedad, pero la verdad es que debió decírselo a ellas.

-Hicieron trampa…

-Fue algo divertido -confesó Ben sonriendo sin vergüenza pues ninguno de los dos gano una batalla- entonces…aquella vez me di cuenta de algo…

-¿De qué?- pregunto el otro para animarlo a continuar.

-Me di cuenta de que te dolía la pierna.

-Ah…

-Co-comencé a observarte desde entonces, y me di cuenta que te esfuerzas mucho en que no se note- dijo apresuradamente, temiendo que Dipper lo interrumpiera.

-No es que duela todo el tiempo- acotó con lentitud el mayor.

-Pero está ahí – insistió Ben para luego entrelazar los dedos de sus propias manos.

Dipper recargó su cabeza sobre la muralla sopesando por segunda vez en este año, que en realidad lo que todos ignoraban no era la lesión sino las limitaciones que le provocaba diariamente.

-No es el dolor –repitió- ahora, luego de lo que paso con la Naga, claro que me duele, se volvió a abrir, pero antes…supongo que era miedo, costumbre – dijo mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para que el otro entendiera lo que pasaba- Creo que me acostumbre a no forzarme demás, porque si lo hacía, mi pierna comenzaba a sentirse floja, es difícil describirlo, porque en el fondo sabes que puedes soportar caminatas más largas, que tu resistencia física es mayor, pero había un límite que me advertía cuando no seguir.

-Por eso era como si no dieras el 100% de ti, pensé que era por tu personalidad, no eres muy amigo de la actividad física y papá decía que no te esforzabas.

-La verdad es que no- aceptó sonriendo de medio lado- pero sí, tampoco podía…

-Por eso Candy…

Mas Dipper interrumpió el hilo de la conversación inconscientemente al sonreír desganadamente- me derribó –continuó por él mientras lleva su mano a su rodilla instintivamente al recordar los acontecimientos de ese día.

-Cuando lo hizo, cuando te ganó, mis hermanos y yo pensamos que te rendiste, pero fue por eso, fue por el dolor.

-En realidad fue un recuerdo…

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Cuando me accidente la primera vez, nunca más olvide el movimiento que hice con mi pierna.- dijo cerrando sus ojos, como si estuviera reviviendo algo muy lejano e importante- Nunca más olvide como fue que se lesionó mi rodilla. En ese momento sabía dos cosas, la primera era que no estaba bien parado y la segunda es que había estado yendo desde la planta 2 a la 4 todo el día, así que cuando ella me atacó, me dio la impresión de que si la esquivaba…creí que no me recuperaría…

Ben miró a Dipper largamente, en especial la mano que descansaba sobre la rodilla y el gesto desenfadado en su cara. El recordaba ese momento y la manera extraña en que se fueron dando las cosas, los golpes excesivamente fuertes, su mirada…

-No creo que ella no lo supiera- señaló Ben adoptando un gesto serio- lo hizo apropósito ¿Verdad?

Dipper advirtió la seriedad y el tono recriminador, y sin mediar sus impulsos contestó velozmente- Se disculpó- más hizo una pausa cuando advirtió que había respondido con demasiada urgencia, aun así continuó cuando Ben hiso amago de agregar algo más- alguien tenía que ganar, vio la oportunidad y la tomó…no puedo juzgarla por eso

-Pero si no te hubieras rendido, la lesión se te habría abierto en aquel momento- puntualizó, contrariado ya que de estar en su lugar, él estaría enojado.

-No lo sé Ben, como sea, eso es pasado, no creo que haya pensado que pudo lesionarme otra vez, creo que más bien pensó que tenía la pelea ganada por qué imaginó que no me defendería y tenía razón… ¿Es por eso que no te quejas? ¿Por qué yo no lo hago?

-Un poco, la verdad es que el primer día fue espantoso, lloré y golpee con la mano la muralla muchas veces- Entonces guardó un largo silencio, preocupante cuando algo pareció hundirlo y su mirada se apagó, más una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro eliminando todo rastro de tristeza- ¿Sabes que dijo ella cuando pregunte?

-No.

-Dijo que no tenías tiempo… No lo entendí ahí, pero cuando quedé atrapado en el sótano me di cuenta, el dolor casi no me dejó pensar en nada más, pero no estaba solo y sabía que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Me curé con agua, el aceite…usé lo que tuve a mano para evitar que siguiera, pero nada bastó… Sofía hizo todo lo que le pedí, y un par de días después me ayudo a cruzar los conductos, tardé más de un día en cruzarlos, y al final, en vez de sacarnos de aquí, sólo lo arruiné más…- dijo rápidamente como molesto consigo mismo.

Por un corto momento Dipper tuvo la oportunidad de continuar con el mismo hilo de la conversación, pero en cuanto oyó a Ben carraspear para luego cerrar sus ojos con pesar, supo que en realidad, luchaba por reprimir un dolor más grande que las heridas en su piel y vanas incertidumbres, algo que el mismo no deseaba tener que lidiar todavía.

 **\- Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta…**

.

.

.

Mabel pasó sus dedos por su cabello, pero sus falanges quedaron libres tan rápido de los mechones de pelo, que el gesto solo sirvió para recordarle que su melena larga ya no existía.

-Creo que voy a echar de menos tu melena…-dijo Gideon tras el largo silencio que se formó luego de que ambos aclaran las cosas, o al menos una parte.

-Yo también la extraño…- acepto ella con una sonrisa melancólica- y bueno, casi todo lo que Bill nos quitó…- "Como mis padres…" pensó, mas este pensamiento trajo de vuelta aquella autocritica que le reclamaba por no haber tocado nunca este mismo tema con Gideon, salvo aquella vez hace años…En parte confió en que si necesitaba hablar simplemente la buscaría, como Candy o Grenda, tal y como ella hacía con su familia… Entonces lo comprendió, si Gideon necesitaba esto, tenía que dejarlo, no había nada que ella pudiera ofrecer para sanar esa herida y aún peor, probablemente nadie podría. Un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa la embargó, pues tampoco podría ayudarlo a resignarse ni a perdonar, estaría demasiado lejos para poder siquiera escucharlo.

Todos estos pensamientos la abrumaron junto con la mezcla de sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos, más un extraño impulso comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos, por un momento deseo acompañarlo, pero lo cierto es que no debía, y frente a esto, en el remolino de sus turbaciones, fue más fuerte la soledad que comenzó a escalar por su espalda con frialdad. Entonces se mordió los labios y cruzó de brazos en gesto protector- Me siento como una pésima amiga –murmuró mientras una lagrima se escapaba por su mejilla- voy a extrañarte, en serio Gideon, lo siento si no parecía que apreciaba lo que hacías aquí, es sólo que…pensé que si era demasiado yo, contigo, pensarías algo que no es…Me gustas, me gustas como amigo pero...

-Lo sé- cortó el otro de pronto al sentir el dolor en el pecho otra vez, y aunque el mismo sentía ganas de llorar y correr lejos, se quedó pues le pareció menos urgente que tener a Mabel llorando. Entonces quiso caminar hacia ella pero dudó, una voz le recriminaba sus impulsos ásperamente, ahogándolo. Quería acercarse pero se recordaba a sí mismo que las palabras de Mabel no eran suficientes, ella lloraba pero en vez de conmoverlo sintió algo diferente, algo semejante a la ira; Quiso decir algo, hacer otras, pero cuando sus ojos se concentraron en ella otra vez, notó que Mabel temblaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que por un momento pareció que lloraría con más fuerza, pero en lugar de eso ella lo abrazo firmemente, prometiendo que un día se verían otra vez y que por eso él no podía hacer nada estúpido que fuera peligroso.

-C-Creo…Eso es algo que debería decir yo- atinó a decir mientras correspondía al abrazo, sin embargo, sentía que quería hacer todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

.

Hudson se recargó sobre la muralla mientras los otros chicos se arrebujaban muy cerca de él. No lo había notado hasta hace un par de días, pero su cuerpo expelía calor con mucha más facilidad que los otros niños y ahora se veía como una especie de mamá gallina arropando polluelos, una bastante flaca.

Con cuidado se levantó y dejó que los niños se pelearan su lugar mientras descendió las escaleras que van al sótano con paso liviano, casi ausente, más se detuvo a medio camino justo para escuchar, sin intención, la conversación que sostenían desde hace bastante tiempo el mellizo y el chico pelirrojo.

-Han pasado más de 15 días…

Por un instante, el niño contuvo la respiración al sentir el tono grave en la voz de Dipper, pero luego se recompuso cuando oyó al chico alto y pecoso, hablar con intranquilidad y el dejo de pena cargado en su voz.

-Lo sé, pero hemos arriesgado tanto por gente que no conocemos, personas que no sabemos si un día sin más nos traicionarán. Solo quiero tiempo Dipper, es justo. No te estoy pidiendo mucho, solo miente y di que es menos tiempo…Por favor.

-Es casi imposible que esté viva- dijo mecánicamente el otro, compartiendo el mismo vació en el pecho que Ben al soltar esas palabras que había ensayado muchas veces durante sus melancólicas noches de insomnio, sin embargo, la parte de él que estaba preparada para repetir lo mismo de siempre, o mejor dicho, lo mismo que decía a todos los demás cuando un grupo de reconocimiento se perdía… resultó ser mucho más difícil ahora que estaban involucradas personas muy cercanas a él.

Aquel silencio le dijo a Hudson que debía irse, pero sus pies se negaban a retirarse, la curiosidad era demasiado grande, al igual que la ira del chico pelirrojo que estalló de pronto sobresaltando su corazón.

-¡No me importa! Los quiero vivos o muertos, es justo…

Los niños que se habían mantenido ignorantes de todo, alzaron las cabezas y Ron se asomó por las escaleras, obligando a Hudson a devolverse mientras le deba señas para que guardara silencio.

Dipper al oír la desesperación en la voz de Ben, comenzó a sentirse tan intranquilo y terriblemente desorientado como cuando cruzo el puente con los dos chicos frente a él…La culpa comenzó a aflorar en su corazón, era punzante y dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca…Pero tampoco era justo que siempre le tocara a él tomar esa clase de decisiones.

Inconscientemente miró a su costado y jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que había buscado a Mabel, pero ella no estaba y…Ahora era Wendy, se trataba de ella, por otro lado no sentía las fuerzas para tomar esta decisión solo, o más bien no quería hacerlo solo. Cerró sus ojos mientras oía la respiración pesada de Ben, y se imaginó así mismo en esa situación hasta que recordó que si había estado antes en esa situación, entonces la burbuja flotante reapareció vívida frente a sus ojos junto con el mundo utópico de Mabel. El siempre había hecho lo que fuera por su hermana, y Wendy lo había ayudado a rescatarla…Con lentitud negó con la cabeza, no siempre todo podía ser de esa manera…

Ben cerró sus ojos con pesar en cuanto vio a Dipper negar con la cabeza, y buscó contener la mezcla de ira y pena que comenzaba a carcomer la nebulosa que era su alma, sin embargo tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando Dipper volvió a hablar -Tendremos que mentirle primero al campamento.

-¡Dios! Gracias…haré lo que digas.

-Luego ser convincentes cuando el otro grupo llegue…

-Los sobornaremos –dijo Ben riendo-gracias…de verdad.

Era difícil, pero no podía dejar a todos contentos con una decisión, ya vería como podría escapar del castigo, una vez que sus tíos se enteraran de todo.

.

.

.

Mabel al entrar junto con Gideon, percibió inmediatamente que algo pasaba, entonces bajó las escaleras tan pronto echo en falta la presencia de su hermano.

Al llegar al sótano encontró a Ben recostado en el suelo, tapado con una chaqueta roída y la respiración suave de quien duerme profundamente. Más allá, a oscuras e inusualmente en cuclillas, encontró a su hermano recogiendo lo que parecía una pieza pequeña de algún artefacto cualquiera.

-Pensé que hacer eso te dolía –dijo Mabel mientras observaba la tensión en las piernas de su hermano.

-Por eso mismo aún no me levanto – dijo con la voz tensa, luego se levantó apoyándose de la muralla para luego pasar todo el peso del cuerpo hacia su pierna sana, esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada.

Mabel se acercó a él sonriente, con la intención de ayudarlo a caminar, pero la alegría murió en cuanto Dipper la miró seriamente tras retirar una lágrima traviesa que había quedado suspendida en sus pestañas.

-Entonces se va- aseveró Dipper tensando ligeramente la mandíbula, sin embargo, esperó a que Mabel lo contradijera- Hijo de puta.

-Dipper no –dijo ella abrazando su hermano inquieta, pues la rabia repentina que se delineó en él, le pareció tan peligrosa como cuando la empujó lejos del puente.

-No voy a golpearlo Mabel –dijo mirándola más tranquilo y neutro- en la cara -agregó y Mabel rio bajito por la broma, sintiendo una fugaz felicidad apenas mantenida por la novedad del humor, pero débil cuando la amargura de ciertos recuerdos la invadieron de repente- Nadie va a golpear a nadie, menos por mí –susurró para sí, sin que Dipper la oyera.

En esos momentos, en que se dejaba mimar por su hermanito, aún recordaba la forma en que Dipper había enfrentado a Gideon justo antes de que la naturaleza de Miner fuera descubierta. Entonces, su hermano le pareció mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquiera, pero nada fue más inquietante que saber lo indefensa que en realidad era, cuando todo control que ella pudiera mediar en la situación se perdió en el mismo momento en que Dipper la tiró al suelo antes de cruzar el puente.

Desde entonces comenzó a intentar olvidar, pero aunque necesitaba compartir sus inseguridades, miedos y cavilaciones con alguien, Mabel temía decir en voz alta todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Como ahora, a veces era como si viera otra persona diferente al hermano menor que tanto estaba acostumbrada, en otras estaba segura que tenía que hacer algo por Dipper, pero seguía sin saber qué.

Dipper se separó e intentó sonreír para aliviarla después de que la asustó. La culpabilidad seguía apareciendo cada vez que la miraba, pero tenía que creer que con el tiempo las cosas podían volver a ser como antes, que lo perdonaría. Miró las escaleras y la abertura de entrada al primer piso, pero aunque tenía que subir y fingir que las cosas estaban bien para ellos, la ansiedad le recordaba que estaban solos ahora y aún más solos si Gideon se iba.

.

.

.

.

Tras abandonar el sótano, ambos hermanos caminaron hacia donde estaban los chicos, pues Dipper fue obligado por Mabel a descansar, sin embargo, cuando Dipper hizo amago de inclinarse para recostarse sobre el suelo, el dolor en su rodilla regresó con gran intensidad, pero fugaz como si fuera una advertencia. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, apenas delatado por un sonido gracioso que sacó una sonrisa a Mabel, más esta dejó de lado el humor para ofrecerle otra pastilla.

-No hace falta, es solo que dormí de este lado anoche y supongo que estaba muy cansado como para acomodarme mientras dormía.

Mabel lo observó largo rato sin creer una sola palabra, manteniendo el ofrecimiento, hasta que acabó por rodar los ojos cuando su hermano miró instintivamente hacia los presidiarios, forma como había comenzado a llamar a los hombres de Ojos Fantasmas.

-Estoy bien…Tomare asiento después.

-Tienes razón no lo necesitas – aceptó ella mientras miraba de reojo al hombre alto y joven que escrutaba a su hermano con intensidad. Enseguida, guardó las pastillas y caminó hacia el pilar, justo donde estaba Alma haciendo morisquetas al bebé que no dejaba de reír, entonces fingió que quería hablar con ella mientras espiaba a los hombres sentados desganadamente en la esquina.

Quizás Dipper no estaba exagerando o siendo paranoico como siempre.

-Mabel – llamó la chica mientras apegaba su mejilla en la corinilla del niño- ¿Sabes cuándo partiremos?

-Mañana…tal vez antes del mediodía.

-Jeffrey te echará de menos- dijo Alma dejando que el niño se arrojara a los brazos de Mabel, quien recibió al niño con gusto.

-Es muy despierto…oh- exclamó cuando el niño tiró de su chaqueta para mirar el collar que sobresalía - Eres curioso…- dijo para luego sentarlo frente a ella y tomarlo de las manos, haciendo que se parara y sentara muchas veces- tu mamá te adora… Eres muy risueño…- le dijo sin poder evitar hace morisquetas para que siguiera riendo.

-Tu mamá te ama – dijo en español, Alma. Mabel miró a la chica y esbozó una sonrisa tierna, entendiendo cada una de las palabras. Tal vez en la escuela no era muy buena en idiomas, pero gracias a Soos había aprendido mucho, al menos, las palabras más importantes y lindas como esa. Normalmente la chica acostumbraba alternar ambos lenguajes, aunque Mabel no estaba segura del porqué, si bien, su ingles no era exactamente pulcro, Alma se comunicaba muy bien, pero habían modismos de Ojos Fantasmas y el tal Phil, que se repetían con demasiada naturalidad como para suponer que sólo fuera coincidencia.

-Alma.

-¿Sí?

-¿No llevabas mucho tiempo viviendo en estados Unidos cuando todo esto pasó, verdad?

Alma meditó un poco las palabras de Mabel, pues era una pregunta que indirectamente demandaba una larga respuesta.

-Sí, 1 semana. Mi madre era de Venezuela, viajamos aquí, porque se volvió a casar.

Mabel podía juzgar por el rostro de Alma que hablar de eso no le afectaba demasiado, pero prefirió dejar el tema de lado, pues preveía que tarde o temprano podrían encontrar un tema demasiado delicado, además, el hombre que había estado observando a Dipper, se había levantado para salir de la torre esbozando una sonrisa sórdida que intentó ocultar con el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Mabel- llamó Alma en tono bajo pero firme- Phil sólo tiene una cosa buena– le dijo mientras su rostro amable permanecía invariable al tanto que le hacía cosquillas a su hijo- no me ha tocado una sola vez…

Mabel miró a Alma confundida, sin embargo, tras meditar brevemente el tono sugerente que usó para decir la palabra "tocar", lo primero que imaginó fue que estaba diciendo que nunca antes le había golpeado, pero la risa del niño trajo una pregunta que desde que conoció a Alma quiso hacer, pero que no se había atrevido a formular por una sabiduría instintiva que le advertía guardar silencio…

Alma, por su parte, tomó a su hijo en brazos y camufló la sonrisa abatida con un beso en la cabeza del niño, luego se obligó a mirar a Mabel mientras mantenía su mejilla apegada a remolino de pelo de Jeff. Quizá ella conocía las palabras correctas para hacer más clara su advertencia, pero habían demasiados oídos poniendo atención a todos los secretos ocultos en esta torre. Aún si era importante que Mabel comprendiera (porque ya se dio cuenta de que no la había entendido), también se recordó a sí misma que no podía seguir arriesgando su propia seguridad por ella, no cuando el resto del grupo le advirtió que no les gustaba que fuera tan amable con Mabel, la otra noche.

Mabel era diferente, confianzuda, risueña pero demasiado inocente y eso lo envidiaba, en cambio su hermano era mucho más observador y su mirada destilaba inteligencia, pero también mucho coraje. Algo que había llamado la atención de Phil.

-Mabel…- llamó la chica- Cuida mucho a tu hermano.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Mabel despertó por fuerza mayor, cuando ya no soportó los ruidos a su alrededor. Se sentó adormilada, restregándose los puños de la chaqueta sobre los ojos, pero cuando notó los bolsos del grupo de Gideon junto a la puerta, todo el sueño se le quitó de golpe y suspiró fuertemente.

-Gideon ya te vas – dijo con un tono casi alarmante, aunque el albino no estaba cerca. Se ruborizó, pero nadie prestaba atención, así que se levantó de golpe, más tuvo que sostenerse de la muralla para contener el mareo repentino.

A su alrededor, todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Ben estaba inusualmente repuesto, con un rifle colgando del hombro; los niños jugaban y reían; Alma alimentaba a Jeff; su hermano bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso y la cabellera blanca de Gideon fue lo primero que divisó mientras el chico ascendía desde sótano hasta el primer piso. Más, en cuanto su rostro se encontró con el de él, el pecho se le llenó de alivio pleno.

-Buenos días –dijo Gideon con gesto despreocupado- Que bueno que estas despierta…ya casi estoy listo…

Aquella mañana, fue una de las más ajetreadas de los últimos días, pero aunque cada una de las tareas que hizo fueran importantes, ella sólo recordaba los nudos que ató en el bolso de Gideon para sostener una botella rebelde que se caía del bolsillo y las sombras vacías de los árboles luego de que la vista no le alcanzara para verlos irse por el bosque.

En un momento había despertado, pero en el otro se hallaba terriblemente consciente de la soledad de la torre; un sentimiento que invadió indistintamente a todos en la sala, y a medida que las horas de la tarde se llevaban la luz del día; podía jurar que nadie estaba conforme con la despedida del otro grupo, que no fue una decisión acertada dejarlos irse.

-Mabel – sintió que la llamaban; era su hermano- ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé –contesto con un suspiro mientras recargaba la espalda sobre la muralla, entonces Dipper se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Hey, no te preocupes – dijo usando un tono cariñoso- él va a estar bien…

-Lo sé – dice al tanto que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos Mabel, estoy seguro que volverás a verlo… ¿No crees que cuando encuentre lo que busque, quiera volver?

-¿Querrá Dipper? Se supone que soy su amiga, pero no lo sé…no lo sé ¿Entiendes?

-Mabel.

-Era distinto – insistió- algo es diferente…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Mabel entonces lo miró apenas un momento, pero ni ella misma entendía sus propios pensamientos- No importa, se… se fueron.

-Tengo hambre – se quejó Ben restregándose los ojos, despertando apenas. Enseguida Mabel se levantó para recalentar la olla vieja y mientras tanto, Dipper la siguió con la mirada debatiéndose entre continuar con la conversación luego o dejar las cosas como estaban.

A los pocos minutos, Mabel tenía una porción de comida, más cuando estuvo a punto de entregarla se la quitó- ¿Estas afiebrado? – pregunta a Ben, pero el tono que uso se asemejó más una afirmación.

-No…Estoy bien. Me molesta el ángulo del brazo…-murmura desconcertado, sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba mejor no se sentía tan bien- Siempre tengo sueño.

-Es por que duermes mucho ¡Dipper, deberías aprender de él! – dice avergonzando al pelirrojo.

-Ja, ja, ja, supongo que sí-dice el mellizo, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se le borro cuando recordó la charla importante que tenían pendiente ellos tres- Diablos – masculla y paso una mano por su pelo – Mabel, hay una cosa que tenemos que hablar…- dice seriamente.

-Descuida ya lo sé, Iremos a saber qué pasó con los hermanos de Ben– dijo con calma.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya lo sabias?- pero antes de que dijera algo más, se dirigió a Ben- ¿Se lo dijiste?- lo interrogó, sintiéndose molesto por alguna razón.

-Puede ser…Bueno quería tener una aliada si te arrepentías.

-¿Por eso te pusiste tan serio? Es obvio que voy a estar de acuerdo Dip.

-Eso era un hecho- dice Dipper todavía molesto- el problema es que, después de pensarlo bien, considerando todas las variables…

"Oh por favor" pensó Mabel poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que Dipper se iba por las ramas- Dilo ya.

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte.

Mabel inmediatamente se enojó y miró a Ben sintiéndose traicionada- ¿Por qué está diciendo?

-Mabel te juro que me estoy desayunando con esto. Bueno cenando- pero al ver el rostro de Mabel se llevó la taza a la boca y se hundió en sí mismo.

-Dipper, Ben está herido y tu pierna está mal, ¿Qué mierda piensas hacer? Si alguien tiene que ir, esa soy yo, no creas que porque soy mujer y tú más alto puedes llevarte a todo el mundo por delante…

-¿Qué? ¡Mabel, no se trata de eso! Escúchame, no podemos ir solos al bosque, tendremos que activar la cadena de luces nocturnas.

-Eso lo sé.

-Bien ¿Qué les diremos cuando lleguen aquí?

-Que Wendy se perdió.

-¡No! Es decir, sí, pero sólo eso. Mabel, las reglas ¿Las recuerdas? Una persona que está extraviada después de 72 horas, se da por muerta. No podemos ir por ella.

-Eso también lo sé Dipper

-¡¿Vas a decirles la verdad?!- dijo Ben dejando a un lado las cosas que tenía en las manos.

-Lo siento, pero el punto es que para que llegue un nuevo grupo de reconocimiento, y luego salgan a buscarla, tenemos que contar una historia diferente a como ocurrieron las cosas.

-Dipper el grupo de reconocimiento más cercano pertenece al campamento C-08 ¡Son como perros! No tardarán mucho tiempo descubrir que algo está mal, sabrán que mentimos y nos obligaran a irnos – dice Mabel urgida.

-No lo harán, porque diremos la verdad, solo que necesitamos hacerla aún peor – dijo mientras Mabel y Ben lo miraban como si estuviera loco; no le importó y continuó- tenemos que convencerlos de que los siguientes en perderse fuimos nosotros- agrego señalándose a sí mismo y a Ben- ellos vendrán, primero porque soy uno de los símbolos de la rueda, segundo, porque no pueden permitir que te quedes sola con los niños, serian 6 chicos para ti sola…Una vez que reciban la señal, tardarán como máximo 2 días en llegar aquí si el clima es favorable, como mucho 3 si están algo lejos o llueve; nosotros saldremos de la torre antes de que ellos lleguen para inventar pruebas al tanto que hacemos nuestra propia búsqueda… Tenemos que hacer que nos sigan por el bosque mientras intentamos averiguar que paso con ellos.

-Eso no me dice por qué tengo que quedarme yo.

-Correcto, el punto es, Mabel, que cuando el grupo llegue, alguien deberá avisarnos que lo hicieron porque se reorganizaran y saldrán inmediatamente, tan pronto definan la crónica de los hechos y nombren a un líder.

\- Al que notificaran sobre la situación por medio de más cadenas de luz… - Continua Ben, pues todos conocían el protocolo general- ¿Te das cuenta de que es muy probable que el grupo que primero responda a la cadena de luz, sea el de Daniel?

-Lo sé, pero créeme que el problema no es que él venga hasta acá. Es cierto que tenemos que intentar mantener la farsa la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, pero me temo que no lograremos engañarlos el tiempo suficiente aún si él no se presenta. Cuando comiencen a sospechar intentaran informarlo a la torre ¿Estas entendiendo Mabel? Los que se queden a cargo deberán recibir la información y decidir si continúan buscándonos o dar la orden de volver para llevarte con ellos junto a los niños…Luego de Ben, la segunda persona con mejor puntería aquí eres tú… en tanto no cierres los ojos- acotó con tono severo al recordar cuando le disparó a la Quimera- como sea, lo que intento decirte es que necesito que interceptes la cadena de luz cada vez que emitan una y que falsifiques los sellos. Daniel Power no es un problema, de hecho, espero de todo corazón que venga y se quede en la torre contigo, porque cuando el grupo se dé cuenta de la farsa, avisarán, pero no podrán volver a menos que reciba una orden directa de Power, para hacer la retirada. Tú debes dar la orden contraria, sólo así no se atreverán a concluir la búsqueda, porque creerán que es el agente quien está dando la orden…

Dipper observó a su hermana y Ben, pero ambos parecían comer ansias y estar inseguros. En consecuencia agregó- Ben no puede interceptar la cadena de luz porque su brazo está herido y necesita mantenerlo vendado lo máximo posible, yo tampoco puedo subir hasta el techo de la torre ¿Lo ven? No puedo confiarle a nadie más esto- dijo señalando a su hermana- además, es mejor que vayamos los dos al bosque porque ambos somos buenos rastreando e identificando criaturas, juntos tendremos una oportunidad de saber que paso, por eso tienes que quedarte tú.

-Creo que puedo interceptar la cadena de luz- acepto ella mientras se imaginaba en la cúspide de la torre con la vieja ballesta, sin embargo, el inconveniente en todo eso era como hacerlo sin que el hombre lo supiera- Puedo darle a la cadena de luces antes de que toque tierra, pero no sé cómo podría evitar que Daniel Power se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Será más sencillo de lo que crees, solo tienes que encerrarlo en el sótano…

"Cierto, será complicado pero valdrá la pena" pensó, sin embargo, aun si no encontró razones para rebatir el plan, no quería que Dipper fuera al bosque con Ben- No lo sé Dipper – le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Mabel, voy a estar bien, el plan no fallará porque habrá un equipo preparado pisando nuestros talones, si la situación se sale de nuestras manos solo tenemos que dejar que ellos nos caigan encima. Estaremos bien.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero si nada de esto funciona…?

-Bueno, tú tendrás que enviar una señal a nosotros…

-No Dipper- corrigió el pelirrojo, pues sabía que esa pregunta en realidad iba dirigida a él- Volveremos Mabel– prometió mirándola a los ojos para parecer convincente.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó de vuelta, al no estar convencida de que acompañara a Dipper; si bien reconocía que hasta ahora el chico mantenía una firmeza excepcional frente a toda la situación, lo cierto es que no había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría si luego nada funcionaba como esperaban o si descubrían que todos estaban muertos- Si fallan, si tienen que regresar antes de saber nada…

-Mabel, son mis hermanos, pero puedo hacer esto, lo juro, porque si pude estar encerrado en un sótano bajo la oscuridad, bajo toda esa oscuridad, con eso…Puedo hacer esto, necesito saber que paso- insistió Ben, más la voz comenzó a fallar y la mirada se le cristalizó- quiero tener una respuesta…Quiero tener algo que decirle a mi padre cuando llegue a casa.

Mabel sintió una opresión angustiosa en el pecho cuando lo escuchó decir aquellas palabras, más observó a ambos chicos por igual, sopesando las posibilidades que tenían en las manos. Ahora estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos guardaba la menor esperanza de encontrarlos con vida; entonces se preguntó para que tenían que salir si no había nada que ir a buscar, pero tan pronto como se formuló esa pregunta la respuesta le llegó sombría y funesta: querían despedirse y abandonar el vació infinito que trae la incertidumbre de no saber que paso; Sin embargo negaba esto, aunque no por su carácter optimista o porque descartara la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos, al contrario, Mabel sabía que todas las opciones eran probables, pero había una contradicción muy grande en estos acontecimientos; eso eran los tótems del este, los amuletos colgantes, las cadenas y la infinidad de sellos que estaban distribuidos en el bosque (al menos la porción más cercana a la torre), entonces se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de criatura podría ser capaz de moverse evitando las protecciones elementales y los pozos de metales con sus vibraciones puras? Aún más, ¿Qué clase de ser era capaz de superar todo eso, incluyendo a los Corduroy, sin poder llegar a las inmediaciones de la torre?

-Ben –llamó- hace tiempo, cuando todo esto pasó, toda tu familia estuvo separada… ¿Qué edad tenías?

-Mabel- advirtió Dipper, adivinando lo que iba a decirle.

-¿Qué edad tenías?- insistió ignorando a su hermano.

-10 pero…

-10 años- repitió sin darle cabidas a replicas- Entonces tus conocimientos bastaron para sobrevivir, tuviste tiempo para huir de Gravity Falls, y por esas casualidades te encontramos después. ¿No les parece extraño que lo que hizo desaparecer a tus hermanos no esté aquí aún? Tal vez está mal que lo diga, pero es un poco extraño que pensemos que algo está afuera matándonos solo porque 3 personas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunta ofendido- ¡Ellos no se fueron!

-Espera Ben, Mabel tiene razón, realmente no sabes que paso con ellos, lo que significa que en realidad cualquier cosa podría ser posible, eso también implica que para que el plan resulte tenemos que anteponernos a todo- dijo el mellizo, intentando defender el punto de Mabel sin acusarlos directamente de haber huido. Realmente no creía que esto fuera posible, pues los conocía bien, pero su hermana tenía razón, aunque no tenían pistas, la ausencia de ellas también hablaba mucho sobre lo que podía estar pasando.

-Ellos no se fueron – instó Ben cerrando los puños.

-Bien, pero no podemos olvidar que el grupo de Ojos fantasmas merodeó por toda la zona, desde la carretera sur hasta casi 1 kilómetro hacia el nor-este, ellos no vieron nada salvo las cadenas de Shide (1) y los sellos al descubierto- continuó Dipper.

-Cierto- concordó Mabel- quizás ya no está aquí en el bosque…O es algo diferente a lo que pensamos.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Ben pero para nadie paso inadvertido el tono de voz grosero y tozudo que usó.

-No lo sé, no puedo imaginarlo ¿pero sabes una cosa? – dice harta de que todos creyeran que podían amedrentarla gritándole y haciéndola sentir tonta- Si voy a dejarlos ir solos al bosque, al menos quiero estar segura que serán ustedes quienes tomen por sorpresa a la criatura y no al revés. Si salen de la torre, estarán afuera, desprotegidos, con lo que puedan llevar en un bolso, lo cual puede ser mucho o nada porque no sabes que pasó.

-Ok, lo siento pero sigo sin entender a donde nos lleva todo esto- dice más su tono no mejora demasiado.

-Para empezar, no sabemos lo que es, pero si podemos saber que no es…- dijo Dipper mirando estoico al otro- No pueden ser quimeras.

-Tampoco ánimas- dice Mabel.

-Mucho menos arpías o sirenas.

-¿Por qué iban a ser arpías o sirenas? – dijeron al unísono Ben y Mabel.

Dipper se llevó una mano a la boca recordando que no les había informado sobre eso y aún más importante, no tenía que haberles dicho sobre eso, aún.

Por su parte, Mabel entrecerró los ojos y uso todos los poderes de persuasión que sus ojos tenían para hacerlo hablar.

-Puede ser que en la carretera encontrara una pluma de sirena o arpía.

-¿Cuándo ibas a mencionar eso?

-No ahora.

-¡Dipper!

-Ok, lo siento, no creía que fuera necesario decirles y no quería asustarlos, porqué la plumilla y todo el raquis estaban descalcificados, así que lleva más que unas cuentas semanas en la carretera. Meses, probablemente años.

-Las sirenas y arpías me parecen una buena explicación de todo esto- rebatió Ben.

-No, porque de estar ellas aquí, nos habrían atacado en la carretera o en la ladera del cerro. Sus alas son demasiado grandes para caer en picada entre los árboles.

-Necesitan espacios abiertos – murmuró Mabel.

-Noah tenía una piedra del trueno – recordó Ben.

-Tienes razón Dip no pueden ser ellas ¿Qué más sabemos?

-Por el momento Mabel no se me ocurre nada más, con lo que tenemos, no hay mucho más que podamos descartar sin ser irresponsables.

-Yo tengo algo más Dip- dijo la chica adoptando un gesto serio que alerto a ambos chicos- Tendrán que ayudarme a buscar leña, porque cuando Powers llegue va a dejarme helada, el tipo es un frígido descarnado, además no pueden ir así como están, necesito preparar ungüentos para ambos.

Ben suspiró y Dipper la miró como si no pudiera creer que bromeara incluso ahora- Mabel, no tienes nada para hacerlos y no tenemos tiempo. Si hace falta podemos hacerlo nosotros cuando nos vayamos y pasemos por el camping.

-No, conociéndolos ninguno de los dos lo hará, además la zona de camping está a 20 minutos de aquí y prepararlo me tomará otros ¿30? Tú una vez lo dijiste Dipper, los planes tienen que ser aprueba de bobos y serias un gran torpe si salieras sin un estimulador y Ben sin una curación mejor a la de hace unos días.

-Bien ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer un estimulador?

Mabel lo miró con cierta picardía al tiempo que sacaba, desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, un estuche metálico que contenía hojas oscuras, pequeñas y fragantes, muestras que el gemelo reconoció como hojas de _**Mugo**_ _**Erythroxylum (2)**_ \- Yo también tengo mis secretos- agrego con cierto aire de misticismo.

\- ¿De dónde obtuviste esto?

\- Te lo dije hermano, no te cuento todo… y no lo haré- dijo cerrando el estuche para guardarlo otra vez en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Ninguno va a decirme que es?- preguntó Ben.

-No - contestaron a coro ambos mellizos para luego mirarse con cierta complicidad.

Cuando todo se destapara, iban a estar en serios problemas.

.

.

.

.

La noche calló sobre toda esta parte del bosque junto con las estrellas que trazaron mapas de luces, mitos helénicos e ilustraciones de ciertos héroes antiguos. Si no hubiera sido por la helada que se levantó desde la humedad de la tierra, Dipper se habría quedado para observar las estrellas de invierno, en especial la Osa Mayor que parecía mucho más brillante en el cielo. En lugar de eso se enrolló los trozos de una prenda vieja y roída en las manos para tomar el brasero artesanal de lata y luego meterlo al interior de la torre; cuando ingresó, los niños estaban todos juntos, temblando de frío en una zona apartada de las murallas, pues la roca y el cemento eran elementos más amigos del frío que del calor; dejó las brazas cerca del pilar y se quedó un rato frente a él para recuperar calor, luego compartió con los chicos un poco de licor puro, apenas un sorbo, a excepción de Ron, el menor del grupo, que empujó la botella nada más sentir el olor. Dipper se lamentó un poco por las circunstancias, pero debían ahorrar agua.

Ya no les quedaba nada más que hacer por ese día, pero Dipper quiso quedarse a esperar a Mabel, quien ahora mismo se encontraba ascendiendo por los pisos de la torre para iniciar la cadena de luces donde las corrientes pudieran arrastrar la señal libremente, sin interrupciones.

La noche transcurrió larga, incluso después de que su hermana llegara con un corte pequeño muy cerca del ángulo del ojo y las manos un tanto magulladas y enrojecidas.

Incluso después de estar todos reunidos en la torre, a excepción de Ben que a estas horas debía hacer su turno de guardia; parecía que el sueño se negaba a dormirlo, que pasaría la noche y el tendría que levantarse con el mismo cansancio con que ahora intentaba conciliar el sueño, mas las primeras voces, la oscuridad infinita y la impotencia funcional que aquejó improvistamente cada parte de su cuerpo, le advirtió del estado profundo de sueño. Sentía los ojos cerrados pero veía el cielo de la torre sobre él, o quizás lo imaginaba, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos se convenció de estar durmiendo, pues comenzó a sentirse perdido en un vació infinito entre las tinieblas, más el cielo de la torre que se había mantenido claro sobre él, pareció hacerse más alto, extraviado entre el mar espeso que comenzó a invadir el resto de los espacios que estaban a su alrededor; ahora no sabía hasta que punto estaba consciente, despierto o dormido, mas el techo se desdibujó ahogándose en un infinito indistinto a lo demás, lejano. Estaba suspendido entre distintos tipos de oscuridad, con siluetas demarcadas apenas por sombras más oscuras hasta que pudo equilibrarse entre cada espacio y pudo dar un gran salto que lo llevó lejos de la torre, libre en la noche, casi tan alto como las copas de las arboles y luego más alto que la cúspide de la torre, más y más cerca de los gemelos Mizar y alcor, que lo llamaban más allá de la tierra, entonces las vio.

Habían sombras, formas entre el espacio encerrado del bosque que corrían por la tierra, se alargaban con el brillo transparente de su cuerpo, se hacían grandes, amenazantes, otras confusas, algunas cobardes, más no podían escapar de las cadenas que los arrastraban de vuelta al gran circulo de ánimas.

 **¡Dipper!**

Parte del peso del cuerpo regresó, pero el misterio que ahora era el mismo, seguía ahí aferrando parte de su mente consciente lejos de la firmeza de lo tangible, buscaba elevarse, regresar al círculo de ánimas, descubrir los secretos de las sombras y olvidar por una vez que estaba atrapado en un mundo donde los misterios y la magia traicionaron la pasión que se anido en su corazón aquel verano en Gravity Falls.

 **¡Dipper!**

Alguien lo llamaba insistentemente, más habría preferido quedarse donde estaba de no ser por el alba que eliminó hasta la última sombra alta y poderosa. Entonces la respiración le volvió al cuerpo al tiempo que sentía el peso de dos manos sobre el pecho que intentaban despertarlo. Abrió los ojos, intentó incorporarse pero sentía los sentidos revueltos y ajenos; estaba desorientado, sin embargo, la mirada preocupada y las palabras urgentes de Ben lo sustrajeron del trance y entonces logró hablar- que... ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mabel está en la zona de Camping.

.

.

.

. . . . **Fin del capítulo.**

.

.

.

.

 **Terminología:**

1: Cadena de Shide: es la serpentina de papel con forma zizageada que están en los árboles de los templos japoneses. Se utiliza en rituales de purificación y sirve para ahuyentar malos espíritus.

2: _**Mugo**_ _**Erythroxylum:**_ Para la historia, es un tipo de árbol semejante a los pinos, tiene troncos gruesos, rugosos y torcidos con grandes prominencias y raíces profundas. Sus hojas contienen muchos compuestos que producen un efecto físico semejante a las anfetaminas, es decir la persona caerá en un estado de euforia y recuperará la vitalidad perdida, olvidando toda fatiga, cansancio físico y dolor. Es la clase de planta prohibida que sólo un chamán utilizaría con gran cuidado. Si se utiliza la raíz, la persona sufrirá todos los efectos de la planta en forma súbita y con tanta intensidad que a los poco minutos su corazón se detendrá.

Como ven es una droga, y Mabel la tiene porque sus principios activos dados a la persona correcta en el momento adecuado, pueden salvarte la vida si necesitas alto rendimiento pero estas cansado.

 **Notas de autora:**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo, y pido disculpas ya que no era mi intensión dejar la historia por tanto tiempo, pero las condiciones no estaban para poder escribir nada, sinceramente intentaba pero nada me gustaba, y si no lo disfruto simplemente no puedo continuar. Durante este tiempo, pensé en muchas cosas, algunas ideas, madurar las originales y al final he decidido desarrollar ciertos elementos que quedaron volando... Entre otras cosas, debo decirles que este capítulo no es el original, el otro lo modifiqué casi por completo, e irá un poco más adelante.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

.

.

.

Al salir, todo el claro que rodea la torre parece gozar del mismo clima limpio y prometedor del día anterior, tan fresco que la piel se estremeció de golpe, sin embargo, está demasiado limpio en comparación al espacio turbio del bosque, que se encuentra sumido bajo una mística bruma que se teje entre los árboles y sus ramas desnudas y crepitantes.

Dipper por un momento dudo en seguir avanzando, sintiéndose desenfocado, inseguro y desconfiado de las sombras que se marcaban a lo lejos. La brújula no miente, pero a medida que se hace menos visible la pared rocosa de la torre y más difícil es encontrar las huellas livianas de Mabel, se preocupa y la intranquilidad lo traicionaba susurrando advertencias que tiene que desechar tan pronto como aparecen en su mente, aunque de igual forma se sorprende, buscando las huellas del grupo que se fue con Gideon.

En el poco tiempo que los conoció, no logró confiar en ellos, mucho menos cuando fue notorio hasta para su hermana que había una división en el grupo, apenas suprimida por el respeto al arma que porta descargada en la funda del cinturón.

Lentamente percibe los cambios en la inclinación del suelo y en el color del sotobosque, que se vuelve espeso y rico mientras avanza hacia el noreste, rumbo a la zona de camping dónde suele crecer la hierba buena y las matas de verduras frescas, esas, que de cuando en cuando, usan para preparar el alimento.

La bruma amenaza muchas veces su valor y reta su sentido de orientación, pero pronto el suelo blando crepita y entonces reconoce la gravilla mezclada con barro, ubicando los primeros indicios de que el camping está más cerca de lo que aparenta, e, inevitablemente, apura el paso hasta que queda al descubierto el camino transversal que serpentea entre la vegetación, para rodear las rocas macizas y las cuevas hundías en la tierra anegadas de napas subterráneas.

Pronto un claro mediano queda expuesto junto con las mesas de madera vieja e incomprensiblemente firmes, abandonadas en medio del pasto, la maleza y los tímidos acianos. Todo estaba prácticamente igual a como lo recordaba, excepto por algo muy importante, faltaba Mabel. Aquello lo desencaja, pues está seguro que no le ha perdido la pista; y sin embargo, no está. Sus recuerdos advierten que aquí crece la hierba buena y las matas de verduras comestibles nacidas de los desperdicios abandonados por los campistas, antes de que todo comenzara; pero ahora el herbaje estaba dominado por una enorme cantidad de hierbas, flores, líquenes coloridos y brillantes, pero, ni la más mínima hoja había sido tocada ni arrancada de los tallos, tampoco hay rastros de que alguien hubiese estado allí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente repaso su vista por la maleza, sobre todo los tallos altos y vivos, pues no era posible que Mabel hubiera llegado a esta parte del bosque y no hubiera cortado ni el más mínimo aciano, o que hubiera visto la exuberante riqueza del claro para luego abandonarla sin explorar todos sus alrededores.

Inevitablemente retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos hasta la última huella que encontró de las pisadas de su hermana, pero terminó nuevamente en el mismo lugar.

La intranquilidad y el miedo lo invadieron y por instinto tomó aire para llamarla, pero su nombre quedó atorado en su garganta. Algo se quebró entre la maleza, en una zona que pareció muy distante. Entonces, todos sus sentidos se alertan y por acto reflejo esconde tras un abeto, pero nada aparece. Entonces desata una búsqueda entre la hierba, las hojas y el pasto, atento a cualquier indicio de que alguien hubiera estado o esté ahí o al menos un animal, pero no encuentra nada, salvo hongos venenosos, más líquenes coloridos y las cadenas de shide distribuidas entre los abetos que rodeaban el claro; entonces, su vista repara en un pino lejano de base ancha y torcida, obtuso hacia la tierra, cuyas gruesas ramas y hojas espinosas crecen en patrones tortuosos pero tupidos, dejando ver apenas el penetrante color amarillo que crece con rebeldía más allá de su sombra. Eran uvas de Oregon, Fritillarias y algunos pocos acianos libres, fuertes y sanos. Aún más, pese a su condición de forasteras, descubre una huella en la tierra de hojas…era apenas un hundimiento en una porción de lodo descubierta de plantas, pero ahí estaba y la orientación de estas pisadas acusa el destino que Mabel tomó, el norte.

.

.

.

Mabel giró sobre si misma al escuchar el crujir de las ramas de los árboles otra vez, y guardó silencio mientras observaba las copas, buscando cualquier cosa, como mínimo una brisa que acusara el origen del sonido, pero nada, la espesura del bosque era cerrada y nada pareció perturbarlo, a excepción de los pajarillos que huían tan pronto pasaba bajo ellos.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero le preocupaba la soledad del bosque junto con los pinos retorcidos en formas colosales, sin embargo, esas huellas solitarias se extendían de ida y vuelta hacia el norte.

A estas alturas, sabía que estaba demasiado lejos del camping, pero también estaba segura de que Dipper la encontraría más temprano que tarde, probablemente antes de llegar a la cisterna, y si no, juraba regresar aún si Dipper no estaba ahí para antes del mediodía.

Las huellas eran pequeñas, como las que deja un niño, aunque también las mujeres podían dejar pisadas así. La primera vez que las vio, creyó que le pertenecían a Alma, pero enseguida recordó que ella usaba unas zapatillas deportivas y que era demasiado alta para dejar unas huellas tan ligeras en la tierra. No, quien quiera que las dejó debía medir como mucho lo que ella, y pesar menos, también, de ser un adulto, pero si era un niño, entonces era incluso más probable que dejara estos patrones sobre la tierra.

.

.

.

Dipper abandona el camping y sigue las huellas casi corriendo; parando por momentos para recorrer la zona, siempre buscando motivos para estar equivocado o por lo menos para estar seguro de que las huellas le pertenecen únicamente a Mabel y que nada más merodea la zona.

Corre, se detiene para respirar, pero así como toda lógica le dice que ni siquiera ella se alejaría tanto por nada, tampoco encuentra el menor indicio de alcanzarla.

Todas y cada una de las señas dejadas en el piso, se aventuraban hacia el norte invariablemente, lejos de la torre, serpenteando por los caminos que rodean las cuevas subterráneas; sin el menor atisbo de prisa o duda en las pisadas, como si estuviera dando un paseo, pero Dipper se niega a creer que ella salió sola a rescatar a Wendy, aunque fuera la conclusión más obvia en estos momentos.

Sin querer, tropieza con una piedra triangular, entonces el susto le devuelve parte de la claridad que perdió: Faltan los tótems de piedra, los pájaros falsos en las copas de los árboles y sobra casi toda la flora que lo rodeaba, y pese a esto, los incontables ramilletes colgantes de protección parecían dispuestos en el mismo lugar donde los colocaron la primera vez.

" _Algo estuvo antes de nosotros"_

Dipper retoma la marcha, pero la espesura del bosque entorpece su andar, por el exceso de arbustos con sus ramas largas y espinosas, y las raíces que sobresalen de la tierra. Pronto comprende que de seguir así se perderá, pues la bruma fría acorta la vista y los depósitos de hierro vuelven loca la brújula, igual a cuando hay intensos niveles de actividad paranormal.

Entonces lo sabe, ésta adentrándose en el laberinto del bosque norte.

El recuerdo de sus responsabilidades regresa junto con Ben y los niños, pero no puede regresar sin ella, no cuando ya notó los intensos cambios de coloración entre la vegetación, junto con el olor azumagado típico de las tierras nutridas por carne en descomposición. Hay cuerpos enterrados, y aunque una parte son las bestias que alguna vez mataron para comer, él reconoce demasiados grupos de plantas contaminadas como para atribuirlo a los animales que cazan de vez en cuando.

Por delante la tierra se elevaría hasta mezclarse con colinas enanas, fosas, la cisterna y el Monte solitario, una zona buena para esconderse pero que nunca demostró asentamientos de nada. Era tierra salvaje, peligrosa por los animales depredadores como los osos, y por ser un laberinto que se ha llevado las vidas de cientos de personas extraviadas a los largo de los años, tantas que no cabían en el viejo diario mural de la cabaña abandonada del guardabosques.

El mira a su alrededor, pero esto solo aumenta su desasosiego, al tiempo que el dolor en la rodilla vuelve junto con las náuseas del olor penetrante que hay en el ambiente.

" _Dip, cuando tengamos que separarnos así otra vez, necesitaremos algo que nos diga que el otro estuvo aquí…_

 _Dipper asintió al tiempo que regulaba su respiración y escuchaba el rumor distante de las ratas que rasqueteaban los paneles de las murallas viejas y el cielo del techo- Estoy seguro de que ya pensaste en algo._

 _Ella sonrió de medio lado y saca un lápiz grafito roto- tú serás el pino y yo una estrella- Dipper enarcó una ceja al esperar otra cosa, pero dejó que terminara sus dibujos sobre el papel tapiz de las murallas- creo que tiene que ser algo que no sólo tú y yo conozcamos, pero que sólo nosotros podamos diferenciar…"_

Si ella salió, entonces tenía que haber dejado una marca, su estrella, la estrella…Rápidamente rebusca en la corteza de los árboles y en la tierra visible entre los pocos lugares exentos de hierbas, pero esta parte del bosque no fue marcada, entonces, sigue avanzando metros tras metro, hasta que la primera señal aparece.

Era apenas una pequeña estrella hecha con cortes rectos y cruzados entre sí, más 6 puntos a su alrededor. A su manera, ella confirma que algo está pasando, algo que no deja huellas, o tal vez, deja marcas que no conoce…Por otro lado, que, Mabel, tuviera tiempo para hacer la marca con la navaja, necesariamente implica que no hay peligro cerca, principalmente porque no hay prisas.

Sin quererlo, toma una modesta bocanada de aire viciado, pero, junto con el olor al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, arrastra una buena porción de polen del aire que lo hace estornudar hasta que se le humedecen los ojos. Entonces comienza a detestar aún más las plantas espantosas que lo rodeaban, y, sin dudarlo, salta del camino y se planta en el círculo vacío donde crecen hongos xilófagos sobre las ramas caídas. Inmediatamente siente que su peso se hunde en la tierra, pero no le da importancia, pues la tierra está blanda por las lluvias.

Luego sigue avanzando, siempre vigilando la distancia entre las huellas de Mabel y las marcas en la corteza, forzando la vista en el frente, donde espera encontrar la silueta de su hermana entre la bruma o al menos divisar el azul de su chaqueta.

.

.

.

" _La torre es un Bunker ruso, la torre, la torre…"_

Desde la celosía situada en el sótano de la Torre, Ben observa su reflejo apagado sin reconocerse a sí mismo. Una parte de él le advierte sobre la urgencia terrible que representa que ninguno de los mellizos regrese, la otra lo culpabiliza y condena, y, sin embargo, ninguna de sus emociones se refleja en las facciones del rostro.

"Quiero ir por ellos…" se dice y entonces recarga su frente sobre el cristal para reconfortarse de alguna forma, pero no consigue calmarse; la incertidumbre es demasiado grande, incluso desde antes, cuando se forzaba a dormir para ignorar el dolor en la piel de su brazo, sus sueños se llenaban de voces, reproches y…escenarios perdidos en la bruma sobre un juego frenético de fantasmas que se yerguen desde la maleza, de entre las raíces, la tierra contaminada y extrañas leyendas sobre gente perdida y ahogada en las oscuras cuevas subterráneas. Ahora estaba aterrado, pero también la impotencia lo invade de golpe cuando se da cuenta de que tampoco podría hacer nada por nadie, principalmente por Sofía, porque a los demás le habría importado un carajo dejarlos aquí.

Ella era la única que había permanecido a su lado entonces, cuando estuvo atrapado en el sótano y ahora que la historia volvía a repetirse… no podía verla, pero sabía que se había quedado sentada en la escalera, esperando paciente por el menor indicio de mejoría en él.

-¡Ben, Sofía! ¡Vengan! ¡Señorita, Sofía! ¡Es alguien! – gritaron urgidos, desde el primer piso, casi todos los niños.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ben recuperando la conciencia de pronto ante la urgencia de los gritos- Hudson que pasa…- repitió cuando el chico bajó apenas los primeros escalones del sótano; traía la cara nerviosa, pálida; boqueaba indeciso, como si no tuviera palabras para decirlo.

-Es que vienen de vuelta – soltó cuando Ben lo apremió nuevamente para que hablara.

-¿Es Dipper? –Pregunta con urgencia mientras sale del sótano con Sofía pisando sus talones- ¡¿Quién es Hudson?! – insiste cuando el niño niega con la cabeza…

-Son los otros… ¡Es que no sé cómo se llama el tipo alto!

.

.

.

De aquí a un tiempo atrás, Dipper, se percata de que las sombras controlan cada espacio bajo las copas de los árboles mientras que la bruma invade los sitios restantes; y siente miedo de lo mucho que la bruma imposibilita su vista, pues no cree ver más de 7 metros y pese a esto, logra identificar un patrón en las marcas dejadas por Mabel, las que aparecen exactamente cada veinte pasos.

-¿Qué tan lejos pudo llegar? – dice Dipper para sí mismo, pero sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ulular de un búho que resuena fuerte y cercano. Entonces lo busca con la mirada, pero el gesto solo sirve para apreciar aún más la oscuridad imperante, aunque no lograba decidir si esto se debe a las hojas que no dejan entrar el sol o por que el cielo se está nublando otra vez.

-Quizás es ambas- acepta para luego concentrar la vista en un extraño hongo blanco que comienza a crecer al interior del nudo de un árbol cercano.

Enseguida continua caminando hasta que la marca no vuelve a aparecer, aunque las huellas de Mabel eran más claras que nunca, incluso con el enorme solapamiento de tierra que tiene en frente. Es tan grande como su propia altura, pero si es evidente que no se puede rebasar por si solo el obstáculo, no tuvo que rodear por mucho tiempo la escarpa de tierra para encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Entonces, al subir, los arboles parecen más anchos y antiguos, pero también todas las hojas otoñales, al menos aquellas que alcanzaba su vista, tienen colores tristes y enfermos; no hay árbol que se vea diferente y los suelos están plagados de líquenes que parecen desamparados de todo orden. Ya no existe el azul de los acianos y las hierbas escaseaban, en su lugar, los arboles están poblados de setas que crecen como pétalos teñidos de café brillante, rojo, amarillo, blanco. Tampoco se percibe el olor pútrido.

Esto era un cambio demasiado radical en comparación a las anotaciones y sus propios recuerdos de la zona, pero de nueva cuenta nada de esto le dice que es lo que está pasando, salvo las estrellas que están talladas en cada árbol…

Pero esas ya no son las marcas de Mabel.

.

.

.

Un enorme eco resuena tras su espalda y ella saca la navaja, se pone en guardia y espera, pero nada sucede. Son los árboles otra vez, como si no la quisieran merodeando por ahí. Pero tiene que seguir, no faltaba nada para llegar a la cisterna, además, estaba segura de encontrarse cerca del niño o mujer.

Pero el crepitar masivo que resonó en las copas de los árboles, y que pareció alejarse, como si el viento invisible que lo provocó se lo llevara lejos, regresa y esta vez puede ver como las ramas se agitan y se hunden hacia la tierra. Mabel escucha que algo se resquebraja, alza la cabeza y corre lejos de la sombra del árbol en la que se encontraba, justo antes de que una pesada rama se desprendiera muerta del tronco.

La gruesa rama cayó, pero si sus reflejos no la hubieran salvado, aquella rama no habría podido hacerle gran daño, pues, estaba completamente podrido de setas que carcomen los restos de madera necrosada. Entonces ella elevó la cabeza y mira el espacio vacío donde antes estuvo la rama, pero el lecho estaba siendo invadido por un hongo blanco y redondo. Luego un olor particular se desprende y ella se cubre la nariz más por instinto que porque fuera desagradable. Enseguida, inspecciona el árbol y retrocede unos pasos para mirar al árbol marchito, pero mientras avanza, el suelo se vuelve blando; inmediatamente da grandes zancadas hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo se sigue hundiendo, y la briza maliciosa vuelve tras su espalda con fuerza. Acorralada, no sabe hacia dónde huir, y para cuando toma una decisión ya es demasiado tarde, pues algo bajo sus pies se quiebra y luego cae hacia un vacío negro.

El golpe es duro, tanto así, que no se atreve a mover ni un músculo durante largos minutos, más cuando por fin lo hace, se quita el barro de la boca, escupe y busca algo para limpiarse, pero todo está empapado en un limo mugriento.

Lentamente mueve las piernas y entonces está segura, que salvo por la contusión en su costado y el dolor importante en el hombro, no tiene fracturas o heridas de gravedad. Entonces se sienta, gimiendo y llorando un tiempo hasta que puede pararse y mira hacia el maldito hoyo. Era impresionantemente grande, pero todo el orificio estaba tapizado por un entramado de líquenes, dentro lo que alcanzaba a notar, y del orificio menor, por donde cayó, colgaban varias raíces que intentó tomar con sus manos. Enseguida tiró de ellas, y aunque se tensaron, tras alar un poco más fuerte, estas se quebraron y cayeron junto con otra parte de los líquenes y el pasto que cubría el orificio.

-¡Ah, mierda! – gritó enojada con los ojos adoloridos, pues le entró tierra y tuvo que lagrimear otro rato para que se pudieran limpiar.

Entonces intentó escalar por las paredes, pero la tierra era demasiado blanda y tuvo miedo de que se derrumbara.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero súbitamente la idea le llegó a la mente. Se quitó la camiseta deportiva roja que traía debajo de la polera de algodón. Buscó una piedra entre el limo, pero al no hallar una, tuvo que arriesgarse a sacar una de la pared, luego la enredó con la camiseta cuidando de no mancharla más de lo necesario y la lanzó hacia el orificio.

Un grito de gloria se escapó de su garganta cuando la camiseta cayó justo en las orillas del hoyo. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que su hermano la viera, entonces, él le diría que era una tonta por perderse, caer y asustarse de unos tristes árboles moribundos, se haría de rogar para darle la misma lección que su hombro ya le estaba dando y luego la sacaría de ahí.

Sólo tenía que esperar, pero los minutos, pasaron largos y terminó mirando su alrededor, especialmente la cueva misteriosa que notó poco después de caerse. Camina apenas un par de pasos más cerca, pero eso basta para ver la tímida luz.

.

.

.

.

Dipper se descubrió a si mismo caminando celosamente, tanto que la impaciencia picó en sus piernas, haciendo un contraste desesperante.

A ratos echaba pequeñas carreras, que fueron haciéndose cada vez más largas ahora que la bruma comenzaba a disiparse. Pero si su visión mejora, el paisaje solo se descomponía, pues los hongos destiñen las cortezas pardas y centenarias de los abetos, haciéndolos lucir enfermizos y difusos, como los esbozos brumosos de la realidad dentro de una pesadilla.

Por momentos las setas se agrupan por especies, permitiendo diferenciar mejor las formas variadas y extravagantes que crecen desde las raíces o en los suelos donde parecen pequeñas ciudades; otros (blancos como el vacío) contaminan los nudos invadiendo cada rugosidad hasta desaparecerla, formando una especie de esfera densa de superficies perfectas; eran tantos, que Dipper se pregunta qué tan espantosa era la cantidad de esporas que impregnaba el aire, más el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, advierte que es mejor no pensar en eso.

A medida que se interna en esta parte del bosque, el paso se vuelve pesado y a decir verdad, Dipper está cansado. Sospechaba que pronto el hambre comenzará a notarse, aunque tampoco puede ignorar que el suelo se estaba inclinando. Entonces hace un breve descanso y mira hacia el paisaje dejado atrás, pero al hacerlo sólo confirma que está en tierras más altas y que por tanto, está acercándose al monte solitario.

Dipper saca su reloj, esperando que no fuera tan tarde como parece según las sombras del bosque, pero un mareo de desorientación lo aqueja cuando comprueba que en realidad transcurrieron casi 2 horas desde la última vez que vio su reloj.

-No pueden ser las cuatro y quince de la tarde – se dice mientras busca apoyarse en un árbol cercano, pero se aleja casi inmediatamente, cuando el tronco cruje dramáticamente- ¿Dónde está la cisterna? – se dice en voz alta, una vez que estuvo seguro de que el árbol no le caerá encima.

.

.

.

.

El eco acuoso que hacían las gotas de agua al caer sobre los cenotes insondables de la cueva, fueron haciéndose más intensos a medida que seguía las pisadas luminiscentes en la arena. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado vagando en esta oscuridad, siguiendo el rastro de aspecto humano que encontró, hacia horas atrás, en la zona de camping, pero incluso si estaba segura que bien podía pasar del medio día, todavía no sentía deseos de regresar sobre sus pasos para intentar salir de ahí, no cuando las murallas estaban plagadas de excéntricas hechas del ópalo más puro que alguna vez vio.

Con cierto remordimiento se mordió el labio, y miró por primera vez tras su espalda, pero ahora ya no podía ver la luz del día que iluminaba el fondo de la cisterna.

Mabel aún sentía que el limo picaba en la piel de sus piernas, la espalda, y todavía cojeaba por el dolor que sentía sobre todo su costado izquierdo, pero aún con estas circunstancias pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta éste momento y en lo que estaba por pasar. Ahora que pensaba un poco mejor las cosas, si Dipper no alcanzaba la cisterna antes de que se fuera la luz del día, podría sufrir la misma suerte si no veía su camiseta. No, a estas alturas, Dipper, debía estar buscándola por todas partes, quizás ya estaba más cerca de lo que cabría esperar, aunque se extrañó de que no la hubiera alcanzado mucho antes, pero, conociéndolo, mientras la buscaba haría paradas para revisar que nada estuviera rondando la zona. Él era muy paranoico.

.

.

.

Dipper miró a su alrededor, se devolvió hacia la última pisada de Mabel, aquella marca de estrella en la suela de sus zapatillas, pero…no puede explicarse.

Era imposible que la hubiera pasado de largo, ¿o tal vez sí? No, tiene que calmarse y pensar con claridad, la gran cisterna tiene que estar cerca, por algo las huellas de su hermana lo han traído hasta aquí, además, tomó precauciones, más de las necesarias, era imposible que se hubiera equivocado o que Mabel conociera otro punto de referencia a donde quisiera ir.

Enseguida, recorre toda la zona revisando las huellas, los hongos, el suelo, todo lo que pueda servir, pero, para cuando siente una punzada en sus costillas.

"No puedes perder la cabeza ahora" se repite como un mantra, apoyado en un árbol menos contaminado que los otros, pero mientras buscaba que hacer con sus manos impacientes, sin querer toca uno de esos hongos capitulares blancos que crecen en los nudos de los árboles. Fue sólo un instante, pero eso basto para descubrir que la superficie del misterioso hongo era fría, rugosa, e impresionantemente dura. Nunca había visto algo así, y aunque los otros no eran del todo bellos por sus formas tortuosas, estos le parecieron especialmente desagradables ya que recordaban a grandes ojos, vacíos y abandonados.

.

.

.

Cierto vapor se percibía en el aire del túnel y Mabel pronto notó como las excéntricas se empañaban hasta formar gotas refulgentes al azar; acusando la ubicación de las hojas filosas del ópalo. Así fue guiando sus pasos, lejos de las rocas místicas del túnel, pero cerca de las huellas misteriosas.

Poco a poco, el vapor junto con las ligeras corrientes de aire que le llegaban al rostro, mitigaron el frío y a medida avanzaba en esa oscuridad temible, pudo notar con cierto recelo que, muy por delante de ella, la esperaba un fondo con discos luminiscentes.

Al final del túnel, una enorme cúpula de piedra se extendió muy alta, con cientos de estalactitas tan largas como antiguas, que rodeaban dos enormes lagunas cristalinas de fondos refulgentes. Cada pico prominente, poseía discos de aspecto filamentoso que brillaba con luz propia, al igual que los bordes internos y profundos de las lagunas donde los filamentos permanecían inmóviles, acusando la falta de corrientes en el agua.

Con timidez, Mabel se acuclilló en la orilla del cenote más cercano y acaricio el agua casi como no si creyera que estuviera ahí, pero el calor del líquido parecía invitarla… entonces Mabel se quitó parte de las ropas que tenía puesta y se sumergió completamente, desesperada por quitarse la mugre y calmar el picor.

El agua era apenas unos grados más caliente que el exterior, pero la disfrutó con nostalgia por la cantidad de años desde la última vez que se bañó con agua caliente. ¿Cuántas veces habrían pasado por encima de esta cueva sin notarla? Sin duda Wendy se habría apuntado para visitar esta laguna subterránea sin considerar las advertencias de Dipper, quien reclamaría cosas inteligentes sobre la inestabilidad de las estructuras y los deslizamientos de tierra…Aunque quizás con un poco de suerte se encontrarían aquí abajo; eso, si su hermano no pasaba de largo sus huellas y su camiseta.

Pronto comenzó a adormecerse con la tranquilidad y por poco casi olvida las huellas que la trajeron allí. Entonces dejo de flotar y se hundió completamente unos pocos centímetros de profundidad para quitarse el limo de la piel con las manos y luego salió silenciosa al mismo tiempo que escuchaba otro chapoteo tras las salientes rocosas y las estalactitas inmensas que llegaban hasta casi rozar la orilla de la laguna.

Con inusual calma, salió del agua observando todo el alrededor, pero aun con los brillos azulinos que rodeaban el fondo y las rocas circundantes del lago, no pudo distinguir entre las sombras nada vivo.

Las gotas seguían cayendo melodiosas sobre la superficie de las lagunas, pero nada se asemejo al ruido anterior. De pronto la calma volvió, pero así como su corazón quiso calmarse, otro chapoteo surgió en las tinieblas profundas del otro lado de la orilla del lago y las siguieron otras, marcando el paso de un hombre alto, de aspecto aun más sano que el mayor de los hermanos Corduroy.

.

.

.

.

Dipper tiene la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla confusa y larga. A ratos se siente acobardado por las sombras que a estas alturas del día, dominan todo el bosque, y sin necesidad de la bruma; el frío, que se marca en el hálito de su respiración, acentúa cada emoción junto con la visión de la muerte prematura de cientos y cientos de árboles. El Bosque se moría y él estaba perdido en medio de este campo mortuorio, donde no podía sacarse la idea de que la vida lo arrastraba sin que pudiera mediar el destino.

Con desesperación se dio cuenta de que habían cometido error tras error, desde el día en que salieron de la ciudad, aún más, se sentía culpable por ello, y se recrimina más allá de lo justo…tendría que haber hecho un mejor trabajo convenciendo a Mabel, o haberse quedado en la torre en cuanto la herida en su pierna se volvió a abrir…

De pronto se detuvo, y, dominado por toda la ira y la frustración, se golpea a puño cerrado las rodillas mientras cierra los ojos producto del dolor que comienza recorrer la pierna lastimada. Por un momento olvidó que tenía sed y hambre, y al mirar otra vez hacia el cielo, recuerda nuevamente que no quedan horas de luz, y que ha caminado todo el día sin llegar a la gran cisterna; es más, llegar hasta este punto fue difícil, demasiado difícil, y aunque el dolor era un buen motivo para haber tardado tanto tiempo en llegar hasta esta parte del bosque, su rodilla no podía justificar el cabello húmedo por el sudor, ni el hambre o el cansancio con el que comenzaba a luchar para poder continuar. Además, la desorientación volvía repentinamente mientras exploraba los alrededores lejanos a las huellas de Mabel.

¿Se estaba enfermando? ¿Estaba cansado de caminar tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué el bosque moría? ¿Dónde estaban los animales?

No hay animales cerca…

Ni rastros de los conejos, pero la torre estaba lleno de ellos. Se habían multiplicado increíblemente.

" _La naturaleza es sabia"_ le dijo Wendy una vez

-Migraron, no podían estar aquí…

Entonces Dipper supo que de una u otra forma estaba acorralado, porque no tenía más opción que seguir adelante, sólo y esperando lo mejor, aunque esto último difícilmente puede hacerlo, porque es su hermana quien se encarga de ver siempre el vaso medio lleno, él, en cambio, era el nerd crítico y pesimista, o lo fue hasta hace unos años atrás, pero ahora…era muy difícil controlar sus emociones o levantarse cada mañana. A veces sólo quería dormir mil años, o no despertar, desaparecer. Pero no tenía valor para abandonar a Mabel, ya que si él estaba infectado por los hongos, entonces tenía razones de sobra para pensar que ella también, quizás, lo que había tomado los tótems de piedra, también había inoculado al bosque entero con esporas, pero, ¿Si quiera era posible? La gente cultivaba setas ¿Pero no debería encontrar evidencias?

Peor tendría que pasar la noche con estos oscuros pensamientos.

Ya no podía aplazarlo más, tendría que parar aquí y acampar, incluso si el breve recuerdo del avistamiento de animales depredadores, le advertía que no era buena idea quedarse a pasar la noche, pero lo cierto era que perdió su oportunidad de regresar a la torre hace varias horas.

Entonces tomó las ramas podridas menos húmedas que encontró por su alrededor y las apiló contra el viento, luego extrajo de sus bolsillos el encendedor casi vacío y procedió a destrozarla con la navaja hasta que su contenido, apenas 5 gotas de bencina, quedó libre para ser usado como acelerante. Casi media hora después, logra encender una llama débil que alimenta con trozos de su ropa, ramas secas y hojas amarillas hasta que poco a poco toma forma la fogata madura y firme para soportar el frío húmedo de la noche y alimentar su espíritu decaído.

Así intenta conciliar el sueño, sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en un tronco, en medio de dos matas de arbustos secos, mas reconoce que le falta práctica para dormir sentado y tras el menor signo de somnolencia, su cuerpo se inclina hacia un lado, haciendo que sus manos buscarán desesperadamente apoyo entre los arbustos en forma dolorosa. Un sonido particular se escucha cuando la tierra se aprisiona entre su mano y el suelo, , ya sin sueño, rebusca en el tierra, clavando sus uñas hasta encontrar un objeto pequeño pero frío y liso al tacto, lo toma y con ayuda de la lumbre del fuego, descubre que es un frasco de cristal con un trozo de corcho en la boca y un contenido líquido turbio.

Era Vid, la vid que, Mabel, dijo que prepararía con el mugo la noche anterior.

Entonces se deja caer derrotado sobre sus piernas flectadas, aceptando sin reparos que Mabel se había ido sin ellos...no, sin él; para descubrir por sí misma la verdad oculta en el bosque...Y claro que ella sabía dónde querría descansar, lo que pensaría, que haría y sobre todo, que no sería capaz de abandonarla en el bosque, más no soportaba pensar que podía ser tan manipulable.

 _"No me hagas esto ¿Cuándo me dejarás alcanzarte? estoy asustado, Mabel, ¿cómo sabes que estamos bien si no sabemos dónde está el otro...?"_

Otras ves se reprochó no ser lo bastante fuerte para que, Mabel, creyera en sus palabras cuando le decía que podía hacer algo porque se sentía capaz; estaba enojado con ella porque no podía controlar sus impulsos y deseaba que ella recapacitara y se dejara encontrar. Pero de nada servía pensar en esto, no si aún queda una larga noche por delante a la que tiene que sobrevivir; Aquí, donde nada queda de la influencia protectora que ellos propagaron tiempo atrás, literalmente había cometido una locura al llegar tan profundo en el bosque, donde una mano invisible hizo estragos en el equilibrio natural de la foresta…

La luz de la fogata se cuela incluso a través de sus parpados, por eso cuando dejó de ver el rojo de su piel supo que se había quedado dormido pensando en sus preocupaciones.

Ahora estaba suspendido en un espacio vació y blanco; pero aún si era un lugar tranquilo y confortable, seguía rumiando la insensatez de Mabel, reviviendo la impotencia de no estar cerca para vigilar su seguridad, entonces la desesperación lo aterriza abruptamente sobre una superficie que comienza a desdibujarse en hondas liquidas.

En tonos de gris, el bosque se traza vívidamente, no muy lejos de él, pero sólo son notorios los detalles de la vegetación, que son comunes a la luz de un atardecer. Entonces intenta regresar al espacio infinito y vacío de atrás, pero ahora el bosque invade todo, se devuelve y frente a él estaba el rescoldo de la fogata humeante. Entonces la ansiedad por no saber el paradero de su hermana, lo invade otra vez, pero era pulsátil, se acrecienta cuando para y se calmaba un poco cuando corre por el bosque, lejos del enorme hongo blanco inquietante que crece como un ojo sin iris ni pupila. Del primero le siguen otros, hasta que lo rodean cientos de ellos, con tamaños dispares, tan vacíos como el primero y tan grandes como su cabeza o sus manos.

Lo observaban.

Una nota de viento invade sus alrededores, justo cuando el más grande de los ojos se deja encontrar por él, y era un ojo rugoso, de piel gris como las corteza de los árboles; y era el sonido tensó, fiero y enloquecido de un solo de flauta. Entonces giró sobre sí mismo desembocado, intentando encontrar la fuente de las notas enfermizas y desequilibradas, pero cuando intenta echar a correr lejos del claro y del hongo mayor, el enorme párpado de corteza se abre dejando ver un iris felino horizontal. Una risa desequilibrada recorre el claro como un remolino que parte súbito tras su espalda y termina distante en los cielos apagados de estrellas, dejando en el aire un rumor ininteligible hasta que un crujido metálico sacude sus sueños…Al abrir los ojos, la boca de un largo rifle lo apuntaba directamente entre los ojos.

Con la misma sutileza con que sacó el seguro antes de pasar bala, la persona frente a él retiró el arma lejos del alcance de su mano. Su corazón dolía y la impresión lo tenía firme en la misma posición incómoda en la que había estado durmiendo, negando toda oportunidad para defenderse. Entonces alza apenas la mirada, pero sólo tiene que mirar las botas de cuero y el reducido número de los integrantes para saber que no eran los hombres que se fueron con, Gideon.

\- ¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? - logra preguntar, mientras intenta normalizar su respiración.

\- Nos quitaste la palabra de la boca muchacho ¿Vienes de la torre?- inquiere otro- por su puesto...- Se contestó el mismo hombre- haremos una cosa, te levantas y nos vamos a donde haya menos luz...-enseguida los otros dos lo toman por los brazos y lo obligan a pararse, y pese a la resistencia que intenta oponer, sus ánimos se apagan cuando el pecho duele nuevamente, al tiempo que siente que le falta el aire.

Enseguida ataron sus manos con firmeza, otean de arriba abajo su porte al igual que sus pertenencias, luego se echan miradas los unos a los otros, pero si ellos parecen extremadamente curiosos por su presencia o lo que fueran que destacara en él, más grande es la sorpresa e intriga que causan ellos, cuando Dipper mira tras su espalda y descubre que las únicas huellas visibles sobre la tierra iluminada por la fogata, eran las suyas.

.

.

.

.

Mabel, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, al tiempo que sentía los latidos de su corazón bombear con fuerza hacia todas partes de su cuerpo mientras una voz rugía "¡huye!", sin embargo, el recuerdo de que al final del túnel sólo encontraría el pozo que no podía escalar, le hizo saber que era inútil intentar escapar.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero no podía encontrar ninguna otra salida, nada que pudiera usar, salvo la navaja abandonada en la chaqueta que se quitó antes de meterse en la laguna. Inmediatamente corrió hasta la prenda, tomó el arma y encaró al chico, justo cuando este quedó a un par de metros de distancia

Ahora que estaba más cerca, él no parecía tener muchos más años que ella, pero aunque se ve incluso más alto, también lucía menos atemorizante. Él la mira con intensidad, respirando con cierta agitación y con clara curiosidad en el rostro, sin notar el arma en las manos de Mabel.

\- ¿Que eres tú? preguntó él.

Pero, Mabel, al escuchar la pregunta, boqueó, contrariada al no esperar que el cuestionara eso específicamente, además, si bien estaba oscuro y las pequeñas luces azules, apenas permitieron ver un poco mejor los rasgos de la persona que estaba frente a ella, estaba segura de que él también podía ver sin dificultad los suyos.

\- Me llamo, Mabel— dijo con cuidado, temiendo que hubiera alguna intención oculta tras sus ánimos despreocupados y pasivos, quizás quería distraerla, hacer que bajara la guardia, pero aunque temía alguna emboscada; todo lo que percibe a su alrededor era el sonido de las gotas de agua caer en la laguna y el bombeo de su corazón. Pronto su vista recayó sobre el suelo y las pisadas hundidas, tenían la forma propia de un hombre, uno humano, pero aún más importante, eran distintas a las que había estado siguiendo por el túnel hasta que llegó aquí y distintas a las del bosque.

\- ¿Pero eres humana?...eres del exterior ¿o no?—insistió y luego caminó hasta ella.

\- No te acerques más.- advirtió Mabel empuñando la navaja en posición de defensa.

\- Yo no quería asustarte, pero no se ven personas…como tú a menudo, de hecho no hemos recibido a otras personas desde hace un tiempo importante.

Ante las palabras del chico, inmediatamente Mabel recordó las decenas de carteles de se busca que estaban pegadas con grapas en el diario mural de la cabaña abandonada del guardabosques. Entonces, se preguntó si las desapariciones de tantas personas en esta zona tenía una explicación mucho más complicada y mágica, que las cuevas subterráneas y los depósitos de hierro.

-Mi nombre es, James Tetford – insistió, pero Mabel no estaba dispuesta a bajar su arma.

-No te molestes, no pensaba quedarme en este lugar- dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- No deberías haber bajado entonces – susurró mientras le daba la espalda para luego mirar el cielo y las pequeñas huellas fluorescentes en el suelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Necesito saber algo antes– dijo volviendo el cuerpo bruscamente hacia ella, aunque su tono de voz permanecía invariable- ¿Qué está pasando arriba?

-¿Qué?

-¡Arriba, al sol, en el bosque! ¿Qué cosas has visto?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estas intentando algo?

-No, yo – pero se calló abruptamente y luego miró el techo con cierta impaciencia.

Entonces, Mabel, no pudo evitar ver en la misma dirección al sentir las brizas tibias con más frecuencia, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada.

\- Por favor, ¿Podrías decirme que hay arriba?

\- El bosque – contestó Mabel sin poder adivinar qué era lo que quería escuchar- la to… la calle de asfalto, y en la calle están abandonados los autos, más allá hay

-Un río, y luego el bosque se extiende hasta los límites de una ciudad llena de personas como tú. Las personas, nunca tienen tiempo, ni para sus familias, hay ruido, mucho trabajo, estrés, y pocas plantas y árboles…- continúo por ella con un gesto que, Mabel, no supo descifrar.

-Pero eso ya no existe- negó ella mientras lo miraba como si estuviera enfermo- ¿Vives aquí?- pero el sólo contesto con un asentimiento- ¿Desde cuándo?

-Toda mi vida…pero no mi madre, ella fue la última en ser admitida. Vino de la ciudad y decidió quedarse…¿Por qué dices que ya no existe? ¿Ahora es mejor?

Y ante la pregunta Mabel bajo la navaja y lo miró directo a los ojos, pero él no mentía, realmente no sabía nada.

-¿No lo sabes? Las personas ya no viven

Entonces algo semejante a la angustia se reflejó en la oscura mirada del muchacho, pero aunque su boca se abrió apenas un poco, ninguna palabra salió de ella.

-Sobreviven- se corrigió Mabel- no somos bienvenidos en ningún lugar, muchos están volviendo a los bosques, las zonas montañosas, el norte helado, Alaska.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Bill…Está usando al mundo como un pequeño laboratorio.

-¿Un qué?

-Esta experimentando, toma todo lo que le molesta y hace cosas diferentes con ellas. Las calles… las ciudades están habitadas en su gran mayoría por seres mágicos, sus creaciones, demonios y unos pocos humanos. Las casas están abandonadas, y lo estarán mucho tiempo más, porque lo seres mágicos prefieren crear ambientes afines a su naturaleza. La gente siempre tiene miedo, sobre todo los niños, los usa para hacer más Dogos, Nagas Falsas, Tritones Piramidales… hace durmientes…encierra a los niños y los hace dormir, para que las ratas se coman sus sueños. Ellos sólo despiertan para comer, bañarse y luego…¿No lo sabes? Las calles son vigiladas por grandes ojos alados, y en la tierra están los Dogos. Tienes que haberlos visto- insistió, pero él no parecía entender- S-son hombres con aspecto de perros, vigilan las ciudades, no dejan que hayan más humanos de los necesarios. Las cosas que antes no tenían vida, ahora la tienen y le sirven, incluso humanos cumplen su voluntad. A veces las cosas mueren y pasan meses antes de que alguien recoja el cuerpo, o que lo encuentren…Todas las leyendas son realidad y hay rumores de que al centro del mundo, nacen y llegan más criaturas y quieren hombres como tú, quieren mujeres como yo…- dijo sin ocultar la indignación- ¿Cómo no lo sabes? –preguntó tan cerca de él, que sus pechos se rosaron y el retrocedió aturdido. Parecía tener una lucha interna.

-Estas mintiendo – acusó.

-No soy una…¿Por qué mentiría?

Pero antes de obtener una respuesta, el repicar de las gotas de agua que se escurrían por las estalactitas aumentó súbitamente, y, en la oscuridad absoluta del fondo de la cueva, se hoyó un terrible sonido, como si cientos de ramas se quebraran al mismo tiempo, y era igual al sonido terrible que hacían las invisibles corrientes de aires sobre los árboles de la superficie.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó James justo cuando Mabel quiso correr hacia el mismo túnel por el que había llegado- No vayas por ahí, tienes que seguir el sonido.

-¿Estás loco? Es enorme- dijo asustada, sin poder controlar el ligero temblor en la voz, al pensar que el sonido provenía de alguna criatura gigantesca.

-No, tienes que ir hacia allá

-Llegué aquí a través de ese túnel, tengo que volver…

-No entiendes, ella sabe que alguien está aquí, y quiere confundirte. He hecho esto antes, vete hacia allá.

-James, asustas a las señorita – dijo una voz dual desde el túnel, al tiempo que una mano pálida y fina se apoyaba por el marco de la entrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Dipper al poco andar, se ve sacudido por el frío agravado por el sudor; siente el cabello pegado a la frente por esta misma razón y mientras intenta concentrarse en la situación en la que está, la mandíbula duele como si la hubiera tenido tensa por horas.

Se dejó hacer por unos pocos minutos, los que hicieron falta para aliviar el malestar en su pecho, luego comenzó a mirar a los hombres a su alrededor. Eran apenas 4, tan altos como Powers, con la misma contextura física, aunque no tenían la misma edad, a excepción de uno que sí parecía rondar los 45 años. Dipper quiso pelear, pero a medida que se daba cuenta de la situación, también nota más y más detalles en los hombres que no podía simplemente ignorar antes de intentar nada, pues vestían preparados como lo haría un deportista de trekking y, sin embargo, ninguna de sus prendas se ve gastada, ni tienen la mirada nerviosa o con falta de sueño como suele ocurrir con los sobrevivientes del Raromaggedon desperdigados por el mundo, mucho menos parecen mal alimentados y sobre todo, no podía escuchar sus pisadas, como si el único que transitaba por el bosque fuera él.

¿Eran humanos? No puede afirmarlo, pero si querían matarlo lo habrían hecho mientras dormía, además, tampoco le hicieron daño o preguntas y todas las cosas que tomaron de sus bolsillos las devolvieron. Tal vez, lo único normal era la pequeña precaución que tomaron cuando lo ataron de manos, pero todavía podía correr, incluso si ellos tenían un cañón. De reojo mira al chico que portaba el arma, esperando encontrar alguna debilidad, pero sólo descubre que el arma era en realidad un antiquísimo fusil, de esas armas que se encienden con una mecha …No sabe cargar un arma así, y se siente estúpido por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tuvo de arrebatarla minutos antes, cuando el tambor estaba cargado, ahora daba igual que la tuviera en las manos... Imposible, esta jodido en un bosque traicionero y ¡¿Dónde estaba, Mabel?!

El recuerdo de su hermana perdida lo obliga a recuperar su sensatez, entonces, tira bruscamente del brazo y derriba al primero de los chicos. Para cuando se da cuenta, está forcejeando con el mayor de ellos, corre pero tropieza con algo de aspecto rojo, más no cae, pero en lugar de eso su pie se hunde rápidamente en la tierra. Toda su pierna izquierda queda hundida, arrastrando el resto de su cuerpo hacia un vacío oculto por un sostén de raíces. El vértigo lo sobrecoge con fuerza junto con el miedo terrible a una caída desconocida, más la impotencia impide que grite cuando las manos atadas no dejan que se aferrare a cualquier cosa.

Sus ojos se cierran de manera instintiva, esperando lo peor, pero antes de caer, el hombre mayor lo toma por las solapas e impide que caiga al interior de la cueva subterránea anegada de restos de limo orgánico maloliente.

Entonces, queda sobre el suelo respirando entre cortadamente, mientras los otros lo rodean indiferentes.

\- Este no es el bosque que conocías...- dijo el hombre mayor- nuestra señora necesita mucho, mucho espacio...

 _"¿Señora?"_ se pregunta Dipper mientras siente que un cansancio lo invade terriblemente. Entonces pregunta- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Los que debemos ser -contestan todos al mismo tiempo, y aún en la oscuridad parecen sonreír.

Con lentitud, Dipper, se incorpora sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre su cuerpo, y aún si sabe que está por perder el sentido, medita cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras:

\- Perdí a mi hermana... Es lo único por lo que vine en primer lugar...- dice, sin embargo el recuerdo de Wendy punza con culpa- y antes de ella, otros se...- "perdieron" quiere decir, pero se calla cuando la mirada severa del mayor, y el dejo sombrío en los otros lo inquieta- ¿Los conocen? ¿Los han visto? Mi hermana es sólo un poco más baja que yo, los otros tienen el cabello rojo.

\- Llegó una chica un día antes que tu...Tiene el cabello muy corto y castaño.

 _"¿Un día?"_ se extraña Dipper **-** Querrás decir, hace unas horas **-** corrigió, pero cuando se da cuenta de que era un torpeza corregir esto, por haber cosas más importantes que preguntar, vuelve a sonsacar **-** ¿Ella está bien?

 **-** No, ella llegó un día antes de que tu llegarás a esta cueva- contradice el otro echando una mirada hacia el orificio donde, Dipper, casi se hunde.

Entonces el mellizo mira el orificio, pero se siente mareado y perdido.

Un mal sueño, así se sentía.

\- No puede ser, salí esta mañana a buscarla pero sus huellas me trajeron hasta acá. Paré para descansar...yo - pero guardó silencio cuando el hombre mayor se agachó a su altura y lo observó con intensidad.

-¿Estás seguro muchacho? Nosotros sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos siguiendo tu pista... ¿Sabes tú cuanto tiempo llevas buscándola? ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo atrás, que pasaste la gran cisterna de agua?

\- Nosotros sí - dijo uno de los jóvenes.

\- No tenemos por qué mentir- agregó otro.

\- Es cierto - concordó el más bajo.

Dipper los miró uno a uno, esta vez más allá de lo que le permitía su propia debilidad, más no supo porqué, pero tenerlos cerca, rodeándolo así, con esos gestos en el rostro, como si en verdad unos perfectos extraños pudieran preocuparse genuinamente por él, recordó las notas enfermizas de las flautas de sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Mabel, sintió sus piernas temblar en cuanto vio la mano asomarse desde la penumbra por el mismo túnel desde el que vino. Allí, la oscuridad caía como un velo sobre la aparición y mientras observaba la mano extendida, no dejaba de perturbarle que mientras ella avanzaba por el túnel, algo la acechó sin que lo sospechara.

Por unos breves segundos, olvidó al hombre junto a ella y sólo reparó otra vez en él, cuándo este comenzó a retroceder lentamente al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba apenas unas cuantas ventilaciones más. James, parecía estar hecho de piedra.

Un pequeño crujido se escuchó cercano y Mabel regresó la vista hacia el túnel ennegrecido, pero ahora más allá de la oscuridad absoluta, estaba suspendido un brazo completo embestido con una especie de tela roja, haciendo movimientos cortos, como pausados, que crepitaban. Entonces, Mabel, tuvo la sensación de que en realidad, aquel ser estaba mutando, o quizás era correcto decir que estaba tomando forma, ya que se oía como si cientos de partes de algo duro y maderoso se aglomeraba en medio de la oscuridad.

Quizás, lo único humano en el ser de pisadas luminosas que había estado siguiendo, era aquella extremidad, quizás debía comenzar a correr.

Como un conejo, emprendió carrera hacia la oscuridad profunda donde el sonido monstruoso se hacía escuchar con crueldad, entonces cruzó el ancho de la primera laguna, sorteó las rocas filosas que sobresalían de los suelos, más, al llegar a las orillas del segundo cenote, los discos luminosos explotaron en millones de partículas formando una especie de neblina mal oliente. Mabel apenas logró detener su carrera antes de que la nube de esporas la alcanzara, y abruptamente quiso dar la vuelta pero en cuanto lo hiso, se topó de frente con una presencia y el susto fue tan grande que cayó sentada en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, al tanto que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago y una corriente helada le recorría la espalda.


End file.
